Call Me Appa : ' anni '
by Hyutochael
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!/Mianhae, hanya ini yang bisa Umma lakukan untuk kalian."/"Aniya Umma ini cukup, terima kasih "/"Hiks tidak umma, hiks aku berterima kasih hiks telah memberiku kesempatan bersama Yunho hiks.." / CHAP 10, FF YUNJAE,RnR Please!
1. Chapter 1

Halllo saya datang membawa FF baru nan gaje lagi….

Hoshhhh silahkan di nikmati .

**Title :** Call me Appa~ ' Ani~ '

**Author : **Hyun Hyumin a.k.a Hyun tiwiyesung wook

**Part : **1/?

**Cast : **Kim Jaejoong , Jung Yunho , Park Yoochun , dll nyusul~

**Genre : ** apaan yak? Au ah gelapp

**Rated : ** T to G(aje)

**Discleamir : **Yunjae saling memiliki , begitupun dengan Yoosu ,, Yunhwa dan Ah-Ghin punya author mutlak . FF ini jga murni milik saya.

**Warning : YAOI** / BOY X BOY yang ngak suka out …. Typos berterbangan, OC , OOC, judul ngak nyambung ama isinya+aneh , Gaje tingkat akud..

Lau author ngak nampang berarti itu bukan ff saya*sebagian*

.

.

.

" Umma~ palli... palli~ " Seorang anak kecil berbalut seragam TK berteriak memanggil sang 'umma'.  
>"Tunggu sebentar ne aegya?" Sahut sang 'umma'.<br>" Ne umma~ " Kata anak kcil itu lgi.  
>" Aegya sayang ,call me appa ~" Sahut namja cantik itu tidak terima.<br>" Ani ! " Namja kecil tadi memanyunkan bibir .  
>" Hahh kajja Yunhwa hrus ke sekolah ne " Namja cantik tadi menggendong sang anak k dalam mobil.<br>" Umma~ apa Yunhwa akan dapat teman? " Mata musang Yunhwa memandang lekat mata bulat sang umma.  
>" Ne~pasti sayang"<p>

^^0^^

Sebuah mobil terparkir di depan sebuah TK.  
>Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan murid baru di TK DONG BANG.<br>" Yunhwa~ jangan berlari aegya ! " Kim Jaejoong menghela nafas melihat anak semata wayangnya itu .  
>" Umma yunhwa ke cana ya~" Tunjuk Yunhwa ke arah seorang anak yg tengah bermain ayunan.<br>" Ne~Tapi hati-hati ! " Kata Jaejoong kepada Yunhwa.  
>" Umm~" Hanya anggukan dan senyuman yang di berikan Yunhwa membuat mata sipit nya tak terlihat.<br>" Lihat lah , anak mu sudah besar sekaarng. Dan dia sangat mirip dengan mu~" Batin Jaejoong mnatap Yunhwa lmbut.

Kaki kecil Yunhwa melangkah kearah anak kecil yang tengah bermain ayunan itu.

" Annyeong haceyo~" Sapanya.

" Annyeong.. " Balas anak kecil yang berada di atas ayunan itu.

" Mmm Kim Yunhwa imnida , calam kenal kita jadi teman otte?" Tanya Yunhwa sopan, Jaejoong memang mengajari Yunhwa sopan santun yang baik-setidak nya untuk sekarang ini-.

" Jung Ah Ghin imnida~ " Anak berponi itu perlahan turun dari ayunannya.

^^0^^

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil melihat anaknya itu, sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Jae…Jae hyung? " Jaejoong segera menoleh kearah namja berkaca mata tersebut.

" Jidat lebar?" Hanya kata-kata itu yang meluncur dari bibir cherry nya.

" Ck~ setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu, kau hanya mengenaliku dengan sebutan itu hyung?" Kesal sang namja berjidat lebar.

" Hahaha mian Chun, kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari mulut ku saat melihat mu." Ucap Jaejoong watados. " Aishh sudahlah, untuk apa kau di sini hyung?" Tanya sang namja seraya duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

" Mulai hari ini anak ku bersekolah di sini ! " Sahutnya.

" Ohhh- ehh anak mu hyung? Dengan siapa ?" Tanya namja bernama Park Yoochun itu. Sontak raut wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi sedih.

" Apa dengan dia hyung ?" Tebak Yoochun.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum miris seraya mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

^^0^^

'BRUUK'

Ah Ghin pun jatuh dari ayunan ketika ia hendak turun dari ayunan itu.

" Hiks..hikss huweee " Tangisan Ah Ghin pun pecah, Yunhwa pun erkejut melihatnya sedetik kemudian Yunhwa pun mendiam kan Ah Ghin.

" Ah Ghin ,, jangan nangic ya , ntal hiks Yunhwa juga hiks ikutan nangic hiks hiks.."

"Ah Ghin~, Apa yang terjadi pada mu?" Seorang namja langsung menggendong Ah Ghin.

" Hiks lutut Ah Ghin cakit …hiks.." Kata Ah Ghin terisak.

" Ommo kaki Ah Ghin kenapa berdarah begini?" Teriak sang namja.

" Mati aku kalau Ahra mengetahui nya " Batin namja itu.

" Hiks hiks Huwee ummaaa~~" Anak keil yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton menangis sejadi-jadinya karna di cuekkan (?). Namja dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu hanya bingung , siapa yang akan menenangkan anak yang satunya lagi.*bahasa gw ribet dah*

TAP

TAP

" Waeyo aegya?" Dengan cepat Jaejoong menggendong anaknya itu.

" Hiks umma Yunhwa di cuekin cama Ah Ghin dan hyung itu~ hiks " Adu Yunhwa menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Jaejoong.

" Maaf kalau anak ku membuat ulah?" Ucap Jaejoong menatap namja yang menggendong Ah Ghin.

DEG

Mata bening Jaejoong membulat sempurna melihat mata musang namja yang ada di depannya yang menggendong Ah Ghin.

" U-Know " Batin Jaejoong lirih

" Ah ne~ tidak apa-apa. Aku permisi dulu " Pamit mata bermata musang itu.

Yoochun yang berada di belakang Jaejoong shock melihat namja yang baru pergi tadi.

" Hyu..hyung bu..bukankah itu-" Kata-kata Yochun terpotong melihat Jaejoong yang melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam sebuah ruangan di TK itu.

^^0^^

" Yoochun-ah titip Yunhwa ne~?" Kata Jaejoong menurunkan Yunhwa dari gendongannya.

" Huuwee umma… Yunhwa tidak mau belcama jucci jidat lebal ini~~" Yunhwa pun memeluk kaki Jaejoong.

" Anak appa tidak boleh seperti itu ne~. Nanti appa jemput ! " Jaejoong berjongkok(?) di depan Yunhw lalu mengecup kening dan kedua pipi chubby Yunhwa dan yang terakhir bibir berbentuk hati anaknya itu.

" Ne umma~~" Kata Yunhwa pasrah.

Sedangkan Yoochun hanya bisa menggeram di dalam hati , _"Kalau dia bukan anak kecil, sudah ku tendang dia !"_ Batin Yoochun geram.

Jaejoong pun melesat pergi ke tempatnya bekerja di sebuah restoran di kota seol yang cukup terkenal.

" Heyy Yunhwa kenapa kau memanggil Appa mu dengan sebutan umma hmm?" Tanya Yoochun menggandenga tangan mungil Yunhwa.

" Aishh Jucci jidat lebal tidak lihat, umma itu cantik jadi tidak bica di panggil appa ! " Jawabnya tegas.

" Oh~~" mulut Yoochun membentuk 'o' mendengar jawaban dari Yunhwa.

^^0^^

" Yakk ! apa yang kau lakukan kepada Ah Ghin Jung Yunho ?" Teriak seorang yeoja cantik melihat lutut anak yang di gendong namja bernama Jung Yunho itu.

" Aku tidak melakukan apapun~ " Balas Yunho takut yeoja itu marah.

^^0^^

Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang pekerja keras , kini ia menjadi cheff di sebuah restoran di seoul , dia memang agak risih di panggil 'umma' walaupun ia yang mengandung dan melahirkan Yunhwa.

Sedangkan namja bernama Park Yoochun adalah teman sewaktu di SMA Jaejoong dulu , setelah lulus ia ingin menjadi guru TK , ntag karna apa ia ingin dekat dengan anak kecil.

-Skip Time-

Sang raja malam pun tlah datang, menyuruh para penghuni bagian bumi yang tertutup oleh gelapnya malam untuk tertidur. Tapi tidak untuk seorang bocah kecil yang tampak tidak mau tidur.

Perlahan kaki kecilnya melangkah ke sebuah kamar .

'Kriettt' Pintu berwarna coklat itu terbuka, Yunhwa pun masuk ke dalam kamar yang masih gelap itu.

" Hiks.. Hiksss hikss.." Terdengar suara isakan dari atas tempat tidur.

Yunhwa tau itu suara siapa, dengan perlahan ia naik ke kasur dan memeluk namja cantik yang menangis dalam diam dari belakang.

" Umma jangan nangic~ Yunhwa ngak mau liat umma nangic … hiks " Baju sang namja cantik itu basah karna air mata Yunhwa yang keluar, tak tega melhat sang 'umma' menangis.

" Hiks appa tidak menangis kok aegya~" Jawab namja cantik itu-Jaejoong-. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendekap erat anaknya tersebut.

" Hiks lain kali umma ngak boleh hiks nangic lagi ne~ " Ucap Yunhwa menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Jaejoong.

" Ne~ aegya , But call me appa ! " Tegas Jaejoong

" Anniya ! Umma tellalu cantik di panggil 'Appa' " Ejek Yunhwa.

" Ckckck nappeun aegya~ sudah berani menggoa apaa nya ,…call me appa ne? " kekeh Jaejoong.

" Anni~~ " Cibir Yunhwa melepaskan dekapan Jaejoong dan mulai tertidur di samping namja cantik itu.

" Lihat lah betapa miripnya ia dengan mu~ , bahkan dia juga mengatai ku cantik , seperti mu dulu…." Batin Jaejoong yang menyusul anaknya untuk tidur.

T.B.C

Selalu gajeeeeee ….

yunjae moment nya belum keliatan :p

Review ne~? author tau alurnya masih simpang siur (?) maklumin ne~~ mungkin masalahnya author certain di next part.. Dan mian banyak typo…

Buatnya ngebut (?) sih XDD

**RnR** sekali lagi


	2. Chapter 2

Hoshhhh silahkan di nikmati .

**Tittle :** Call me Appa~ ' Ani~ '

**Author : **Hyun Hyumin a.k.a Hyun tiwiyesung wook

**Part : **2 / ?

**Cast : **Kim Jaejoong , Jung Yunho , Park Yoochun , Kim Junsu, Jung Ahra, Kim Yunhwa dll…..

**Genre : ** family (?) *Cuma itu yang author tau :p*

**Rated : ** T to G(aje)

**Discleamir : Yunjae saling memiliki , begitupun dengan Yoosu** ,, Yunhwa dan Ah Ghin punya author mutlak . FF ini jga murni milik saya walaupun idenya pasaran !

**Warning : YAOI** / **BOY X BOY YANG NGAK SUKA OUT AJA** !*capslock ke tiban jidat lebar uchun*

Typos berterbangan, OC , OOC, M-Preg judul ngak nyambung ama isinya+aneh , Gaje tingkat akud..

Lau author ngak nampang berarti itu bukan ff saya*sebagian*. Update lamaaaaaaaaaaa !*bow (_ _)

EYD berantakan, kebanyakan dialog.

A / N : Mian lau chap ini membosankan*padahal baru chap 2 *plakkkk

Dan saya akan membuat nih ff kayak sinetron*emank sinetron kayak apa ya? Maklum author kagak pernah nonton*ppletak

ngak tau masih ada yg ingat apa ngak nih ff T,T

**Silent reader OUT aja oke !**

**ini ff aku, jadi suka-auka aku mau ngapain~~~  
><strong>

.

.

.

.

^^^^0^^^^

Mentari mulai menampakkan keagungannya menerobos masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa putih itu.

"Ughh…" leguh seorang _namja_ merasakan setitik cahaya mentari dengan tajam masuk ke dalam pupil matanya.

Perlahan mata musang nya terbuka dan mengerjab-ngerjabkannya membiasakan bias sang mentari. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arah beranda kamarnya itu. Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu _namja_ bertubuh atletis itu, menikmati angin pagi yang menerpa wajah kecilnya.

"Boo~sebenarnya siapa kau?" gumamnya lirih, tak terasa bulir air mata pun jatuh di pipi mulusnya.

'KRIETT'

Pintu bercorak abstrak itu terbuka, menampakkan _yeoja _yang tengah menggendong anak berusia 5 tahun. Sontak Yunho menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Saatnya menggantarkan Ah Ghin, Yunho-ya~" Ucap _yeoja_ itu menurunkan Ah Ghin yang langsung berlari ke arah Yunho. Dengan sigap Yunho menggendong _namja _kecil itu.

"Hupp _ne noona_ !" Yunho berlalu (?) bersama Ah Ghin yang berada di gendongannya meninggalkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati _yeoja_ tadi -Ahra-. Sedetik kemudian terdengarlah teriakan sang kakak.

"YAK JUNG YUNHO KAU BELUM MANDI !" Yunho yang kini berada di dalam mobil hanya terkekeh (?) geli. "Icchh Yunho _hyun_g jolok!" Ah Ghin yang duduk di sebelah Yunho menutup hidung nya -berpura-pura bahwa _hyung_ nya itu bau.

"Hahahaha~~" Tawa lepas pun meluncur dari mulut Yunho. Ah Ghin mengerucut kan bibirnya. Membuat Yunho tersenyum dan mengelus kepala sang adik dan kemudian kembali fokus ke jalanan menuju TK DONG BANG. Ah Ghin terlihat kesal karna rambut yang sudah di tata rapi oleh _noona _nya, dengan mudah di berantak kan oleh kakak ke dua-nya itu.

Air Port

"Hiks.._umma_ jahat..hiks ninggalin hiks Yunhwa.." isakan terus meluncur dari bibir mungil berbentuk hati Yunhwa. Yap hari ini '_appa_'nya akan pergi untuk menghadiri pertemuan antar cheef (?) yang akan di langsungkan di Jepang, setelah tadi malam ia mendapatkan telpon dari sang menager dari tempat ia bekerja -Restaurand Red Ocean-.

"Yunhwa-ya _appa_ Cuma pergi 3 hari saja _ne_~? _Appa_ akan membelikan Yunhwa mainan baru !" Dan sepertinya rujukan (?) Jaejoong tak membuahkan hasil karna Yunhwa kini telah bersembunyi di belakang kaki seorang _namja_ imut.

"Sudahlah _hyung_~ Yunhwa biar aku yang urus. Bukan kah pesawat yang akan _hyung_ tumpangi akan _take off_ 10 menit lagi?" sahut sang _namja_ imut seraya menggendong Yunhwa ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hahh baiklah Su-ie, kebutuhan dan keperluan Yunhwa sudah aku catat di sini." ucap _namja_ cantik itu menyerahkan sebuah note kepada namja bernama 'su-ie'. Perlahan jari lentik nya mengusap pelan rambut anak semata wayang nya itu, lalu mengecupnya. " _Saranghae _my _aegya_~" Yunhwa tetap tak memberikan respon apapun. " Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Su-ie, jaga Yunhwa dengan baik _ne_? Maaf telah merepotkan mu." Lanjutnya.

Jaejoong sedikit membungkuk kearah _namja_ imut yang memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna biru muda. Dengan langkah berat Jaejoong meninggalkan pangeran kecilnya bersama orang lain. Sebenar nya Jaejoong tidak tega meninggalkan Yunhwa, karna selama ini ia tidak pernah membiarkan Yunhwa tinggal bersama orang lain. Kemana pun Jaejoong pergi parti ia akan mengajak Yunhwa pergi, tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

"Hikss..hikss _um..umma_ hiks.." Tangisan pun meledak ketika mata sembab Yunhwa tak mendapati '_Appa_' nya di sekitar ia dan _namja_ imut itu berdiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian…..

"Yunhwa-_ya_ liat ke atas, itu pesawat yang di tumpangi oleh _Appa_-nya Yunhwa~"teriak Junsu menunjuk pesawat yang tengah terbang di udara bagaikan burung yang terbang dengan bebas. Namja kecil itu mendongkak kan kepalanya ke atas dengan air mata yang terus keluar dari mata musang nan jernih itu.

"Hati-hati _ne umma_? Hiks.. _nado calanghae_ !" kali ini teriakan mengalun dari bibir kecil Yunhwa mengharap orang yang paling ia sayangi sekaligus ia cintai mendengarkan teriakannya.

Junsu itu menurunkan Yunhwa dari gendongan nya. "_Kajja_ Yunhwa harus sekolah _ne_~" Ucap nya dengan nada melengking. Hanya anggukan kecil yang di berikan _namja_ kecil yang tengah memakai baju TK nya yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

Junsu atau lebih tepat nya Kim Junsu adalah sahabat Jaejoong sekaligus patner (?) nya di Restaurant Red Ocean. Junsu sudah mengenal Jaejoong sejak Yunhwa berumur 2 tahun sehingga Junsu bisa dekat dengan Yunhwa. Dan dengan itulah Jaejoong dapat mempercayai malaikat kecil nya bersama Junsu..

^^^0^^^

TK DONG BANG

Mobil sport mulik seorang _namja_ terparkir dengan rapi di tepian jalan. _Namja _tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu menggenggap erat tangan kecil adiknya berharap sang adik tak hilang, kalau itu sampai terjadi habislah Yunho di tangan sang kakak. Dan sampailah Yunho di depan kelas Ah Ghin.

"Jangan nakal _arra_?" ucap Yunho kembali mengacak rambut Ah Ghin, membuat sang pemilik menggerutu.

"Tunggu _hyung_ sepulang sekolah nanti _ne_?" kata Yunho mencubit ke dua pipi putih chubby Ah Ghin sampai berwarna merah.

"Hyaa cakit _hyung_,,,," sahut Ah Ghin mengusap pipi nya. Yunho hanya melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum manis yang membuat author mimisan.#author di gatak reader

Ah Ghin pun melangkah kan kaki nya ke dalam kelas menuju teman-teman yang ia dapat kan dua hari yang lalu saat pertama masuk sekolah.

.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa kaki kecil Yunhwa berlari-lari di lorong sekolahnya, dia harus masuk ke kelas sendiri karna mendadak Junsu mendapatkan telpon dari author (?)#author di kejar2 pake parang*

'BRUUKK'

Tubuh kecil Yunhwa terhempas ke lantai, sedetik kemudian isakan kembali terdengar dari bibir Yunhwa karna merasakan sakit di bagian belakangnya.

-YUNHO POV-

'BRUUKK'

Mata ku melebar melihat sorang anak kecil yang tak sengaja aku tabrak. Oh Tuhan aku yakin sebentar lagi ia akan menagis.

_Hana_

_Dul _

_Set_

"Huweeee hikss _umma_~~" yap kau sukses membuatnya menangis Jung Yunho.

Dengan cepat ku renguh tubuhnya itu, ku usap punggungnya untuk meredakan tangisan yang semakin besar. Dan Fuella (?) di berhenti menangis.

Ku tatap ke dua matanya yang terpejam karna menahan air mata yang keluar.

'DEG'

Mengapa matanya mirip dengan ku?

Bibirnya juga sangat persis seperti ku?

Kenapa aku seperti melihat duplikat diriku?

-END YUNHO POV-

Yunhwa mendongkak kan kepalanya melihat siapa yang tengah menggndongnya,"_Nyaman_" Batin Yunhwa.

"_Hyung _yang kemalen !" tunjuk Yunwa tepat di depan hidung Yunho.

"_Annyeong_ kita bertemu lagi.." kata Yunho mengusap pelan kepala Yunhwa. Entah mengapa Yunhwa memejamkan mata musangnya merasa hafal dengan sentuhan itu.

"Milip dengan centuhan _umma_~" gumam Yunhwa kembali membuka matanya.

"Akkhhhhh…" dengan cepat Yunho menurun kan Yunhwa dari gendonggannya ketika merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya.

Yunhwa yang terlihat panik langsung berteriak.

"_JUCCI_ JIDAT LEBALL !" tak lama kemudian datanglah _namja_ berkaca mata dengan pakaian guru (?) ke arah Yunhwa yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya.

Yoochun -sang guru jidat lebar- semakin melebarkan jidatnya eh salah maksudnya melebarkan matanya melihat seorang _namja_ yang tengah terduduk di lantai seraya memengang kepalanya.

"U-Know?" gumam Yoochun menunjuk ke arah Yunho yang tengah kesakitan.

Dengan dearthglare yang ia pelajari dari '_appa_'nya Yunhwa memandang Yoochun dengan geram. "Yak _jucci _ cepat tolong _hyung_ itu !" perintah Yunhwa membuat Yoochun tersadar.

Dengan cepat Yoochun menyangga tubuh Yunho dan membawanya ke ruangan UKS yang terdapat di TK tersebut. Kaki kecil Yunhwa terus mengikuti langkah Yoochun, entah mengapa ia sangat merasakan suatu ikatan kepada _namja_ asing tersebut.

"Are you okey?" tanya Yoochun dengan logat Inggrisnya memberi sang _namja_ tampan segelas air putih.

"Ichh cok ke ingglic-ingglican !" sewot Yunhwa mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah _namja_ bermata musang selain dirinya.

"_Ya Tuhan apa salah ku pada mu, mengapa anak satu itu begitu tidak suka kepadaku. Padahal baru 2 hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya~"_ batin Yoochun bersedih (?).

"_Go..gomawo_." ucap Yunho yang masih merasakan sedikit sakit di kepalanya.

"_Gwaenchana hyung_?" tanya Yunhwa memengang kepala Yunho.

"_Ne.. nan gwaenchana_~" balasnya tersenyum lembut dan tulus yang kembali membuat author mimisan.*XDDD*

"Boleh aku tau siapa nama mu? Dan hei Yunhwa bukan kah kau harus ke kelas sekarang?" kata Yoochun yang baru menyadari Yunhwa di sana.

"_Ani~_ aku mau belcama _hyung_ ini~" segera saja Yunhwa merapatkan tubuh kecilnya ke tubuh Yunho yang berbalut baju berwarna hitan lengan panjang.

Hanya helaan nafas berat yang di tunjukkan Yoochun.

"Kau mirip dengan seseorang~"

Dua pasang mata musang menatap heran Yoochun. "Hehh ada lagi yang mirip?" tanya Yunho menatap Yunhwa yang berada di sebelahnya.

"_Ne_~ aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Sebaik nya Yunhwa kembali ke kelas _ne_ !" Yoochun menggendong paksa Yunhwa yang terus meronta.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yoochun kembali ke tempat Yunho yang masih bingung dengan pernyataan Yoochun tadi.

"Apa maksud perkataan kau tadi?" tanya Yunho to the point.

"Emm pertama perkenalkan dulu, nama ku Park Yoochun. Aku adalah teman baik dari _namja_ bernama U-Know…" sejenak Yoochun menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Dia adalah _namja_ yang paling baik yang pernah aku temui, kami dulu bertemu di Jepang bersama _appa-_nya Yunhwa ehh mungkin bisa di bilang _umma_.." Lanjutnya.

**-Flash back-**

"Yoo U-Know ~"

"Heyy jidat lebar~~"

"Kau masih memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu huh?"

"Hahaha sebutan itu sangat cocok dengan mu :p"

"Aisshh aku adukan kepada Jaejoong-mu baru tau rasa!"

Terjadi lah aksi kejar-kejaran antara dua orang _namja_ yang saling mengejek satu sama lain, sampai datang seorang _namja_ cantik berkulit putih.

"Hey sudah lah, kalian seperti anak kecil saja." sahut sang namja cantik.

"Dia yang duluan mulai Jae, dia mengatai ku jidat lebar," adu _namja_ bermarga Park tersebut kepada Jaejoong -_namja_ cantik tadi-.

"Bukan kah sebutan itu pantas untuk mu?" sahut Jaejoong watados.

"Yeyy kau memang yang terbaik Boojae!" U-Know pun mengecup pipi kanan Jaejoong membuat semburat merah terlukis (?) dengan jelas.

"Ck~ sudah lah aku mengalah~" ucap Yoochun mengalah, sejurus kemudian terdengarlah tawa bahagia oleh ke-tiga orang itu.

**-END flash back-**

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Arrghhh…." Kepala Yunho kembali merasakan sakit, Yoochun yang berada di dekat Yunho langsung memapahnya.

"Lebih baik aku antarkan kau ke rumah sakit?" ujar Yoochun panik.

"_A..ani_, aku pulang saja. Tolong beritahu Ah Ghin, bahwa _noona_ nya yang akan menjemputnya." Setelah mengucapkan itu Yunho pergi kesuatu tempat di mana ia bisa menenangkan diri dari hal-hal yang membuat pikirannya menjadi aneh belakangan ini.

^^^0^^^

"Ne _yeobaseyo_ Yunho _ya_…"

"…"

"Baiklah !"

Flipp

_Yeoja_ berambut blonde itu menghela nafas berat, beberapa saat lalu adiknya menelpon untuk menjemput adik bungsu nya, karna Yunho sedikit ada 'masalah'. Ahra harus membatalkan acara dengan teman-temannya.

Ahra melirik jam yang berada di tangan kirinya.

10:05

Berarti dia sudah harus menjemput adiknya. Dengan tergesa _yeoja_ berumur 25 tahun itu segera pergi ke tempat parkir (ceritanya Ahra lagi di Mall) tak ingin membuat sang adik menunggu lama.

"Ahra-_ah_?" seseorang menyentuh lembut pundak _yeoja_ bernama Ahra itu.

Segera saja Ahra membalikkan tubuh nya menghadap orang yang telah menggagalkan aksi (?) membuka pintu mobilnya itu.

"Oh dokter Kibum _ssi~_ ada apa?" tanya Ahra yang mengenal orang itu. _Namj_a berperawakan pendek itu*author di tendang Kibum*, menampakkan mimik serius nya.

"_ada apa dengan dokter Kibum ssi? Kenapa wajahnya serius sekali?"_ batin _Yeoja _yang sedang memakai baju putih lengan pendek dan di padu dengan rok pendek, memperhatikan wajah serius Kibum.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yunho?"

"Dia baik-baik saja~"

"Apa dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengingat sesuatu di masa lalunya?" Kibum membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

DEG

Kejadian 5 tahun lalu terlintas seperti kaset di kepala Ahra, "Aku tidak tau…"ujarnya lirih.

"Kau harus menanyainya, ini sudah 5 tahun dan dia berhak mengetahui masa lalunya." dengan pelan _namja_ bernama asli Kim -Choi- Kibum itu menepuk pelan pundak Ahra dan langsung melenggang pergi.

"_Harus kah aku memberitau nya_?" kegalauan mulai menyergap Ahra antara memberi tahu atau tidak.

"Lebih baik aku menjemput Ah Ghin dulu." ucap nya, setelah itu mobil Ahra pun melesat meninggalkan mall itu.

^^^0^^^

Jepang

"Hahh akhirnya aku tiba juga di Jepang~" Ujar seorang _namja_ cantik membenarkan jaket yang ia kenakan, menambah kesan manly pada dirinya.

"_U-Know_…" Jaejoong -_namja_ itu- menahan air matanya yang hampir terjatuh, mengingat nama seseorang yang telah mengambil hati dan sesuatu yang paling berharga bagi nya.

TES

TES

Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan tumpah seketika sesampai ia tiba di suatu tempat yang menjadi kenangan dimana ia bertemu dengan namja itu.

**-Flash back-**

"Yeyy akhir nya aku tiba di Jepang, setelah seminggu yang lalu aku memohon kepada _appa_ untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Jepang~~"

_Namja_ bermarga Kim itu memandang takjub pada kota Tokyo karna ini yang pertama kali nya bagi Jaejoong pergi ke Jepang. Saking terpana nya, jaejoong tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Gomen~" Jaejoong membantu orang yang sudah ia tabrak dengan tidak sengaja.

"Yak bisakah kau hati-hati….se..diki…t" _namja_ itu melongo melihat wajah sang penabrak.

"Gomene~gomene~gomen~~" Jaejoong terus mengucapkan kata maaf seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"_Gwenchana~_"

"Ehh kau dari korea?"

"Ne~ kau juga?"

" Yeyy! ^^/" _namja_ cantik yang tengah menyandang tas besar itu lompat-lompat gaje seperti author yang lagi kehilangan makanan yang di curi oleh Changmin.#0.0a*plakk!

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong terjatuh karna beban yang ia pinggul membuat _namja_ bermata musang itu tertawa.

"Hey jangan tertawa saja, cepat tolong aku!" Perintah Jaejoong.

"_Gomawo_ emmm….."

"Ju— U-Know !" _namja_ bernama U-Know itu membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

"Kim Jaejoong _imnida_~"

"Kau mau kemana Joongie?"

"Ehh Joongie o.0a"

"Nama itu cocok untuk mu~~"

"uu'mm~"

"Kau mau kemana?" Ulang _namja_ berbibir sexy bak author*reader muntah masall*

Jaejoong memasang pose berpikir membuat U-Know gemas, tangan indah Yunho pun terjulur mencubit pipi putih Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu meringis sakit seraya menggebungkang pipi nya yang memerah karna ulah teman baru nya itu. Tangan indah U-Know kembali terulur mengelus pipi Jaejoong -untuk meredakan sakit di pipi _namja_ berbibir chery itu.

**-Flash Back End-**

TES

TES

TES

Langit pun menumpahkan air yang ia simpan, seakan mengerti apa yang di rasakan oleh Jaejoong, pria cantik itu mengadahkan kepala nya ke langit, membiarkan air hujan yang tajam jatuh ke kulit halus bak bayi itu bercampur dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata indah nya.

Dengan langkah gontai Jaejoong mencari tempat berteduh dari terjangan hujan yang membuat baju nya yang sudah basah menjadi tambah basah.

^^^0^^^^

"Cu-ie _hyung_ lama~~" anak kecil yang tengah menyandang tas bergambar ultraman itu mengembungkan pipi nya. Di samping namja kecil itu terdapat namja… yah kalian pasti tau siapa dia.

Tak lama kemudian mobil Jazz berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depan TK DONG BANG, keluarlah sosok hantu#plakkkkk. Keluarlah sesosok namja dengan badan yang agak berisi membuat Yoochun melongo. Yunhwa menarik-narik ujung baju Yoochun, seakan tak memberi respon _namja_ kecil itu mencubit lengan Yoochun.

"Awww…." teriak Yoochun reflek mengusap lengannya sekaligus memberi Yunhwa tatapan tajam.

"_Mian,_ _hyung_ terlambat Yunhwa~" _namja_ imut itu langsung menggendong Yunhwa dan sedikit membungkuk kepada guru yang telah menemani Yunhwa ketika ia terlambat menjemput anak itu.

" Yunhwa bilang apa ke _songsaengnim_?" Junsu-_namja_ imut itu- menatap Yunhwa.

"_Gomawo_ _Jucci_ Jidat Lebal~~" jawab nya santai seraya mencibir kepada Yoochun yang tengah menatap Junsu dengan pandangan-imut-banget-nih-orang-.

Junsu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya meliat tingkah anak dari sahabat nya itu. " Aku dan Yunhwa pulang dulu bye~~" Yoochun masih saja terpana oleh sosok menawan Junsu yang telah hilang di jalanan.*hadeehh bahasa yang kagak kreatif nih author*

-SKIP TIME-

Malam hari di kota Seoul memang selalu ramai, gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang yang indah di tambah lagi lampu-lampu yang berwarna-warni membuat kota itu tambah menjadi indah di kala malam-maupun siang-. Yunho terus mengemudikan mobil sport hitam nya, setelah seharian menenangkan pikiranya yang sedikit mengalamin 'masalah'.

Rumah bak istana keluarga Jung terpampang di depan mata Yunho, _namja_ itu menghela nafas dan melanjutkan langkahnya masuk kedalam rumah besar itu.

"_Pasti aku kena marah"_ batinnya.

-KRIEETTT-

Ahra berdecak pinggang melihat Yunho yang baru pulang, tapi di urungkan niat nya itu karna melihat wajah sang adik yang tampak murung. _Yeoja_ itu menghela nafas berat, mungkin ini saat nya ia mengatakan kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Yunho-_ya_,, aku ingin bicara dengan mu?" sahut Ahra, Yunho yang hendak naik tangga menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kea rah Ahra.

"Aku capek besok saja!" balas nya dingin. Sekali lagi _Yeoja_ cantik itu menghela nafas-lagi-.

"_Yeoboseyo_~~ "

"…."

"Ini aku Jung Ahra~"

"….."

"Heii tidak perlu terkejut begitu!"

"….."

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang seseorang kepada mu, besok aku tunggu kau di Restaurant Red Ocean jam 12 siang!"

"….."

"Baiklah sampai besok Yoochun ssi~"

Flipp

Ahra menyimpan ponsel nya di meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur nya. Perlahan namun pasti mata nya mulai terpejam, menuntun nya ke alam mimpi.

~Keesokan harinya~

"Yoochun-ssi~" teriak seorang _yeoja_ melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yoohun, dengan cepat Yoochun pergi ke arah_ yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Ada apa Ahra _ssi_?" tanya _namja_ tampan itu duduk di hadapan Ahra. _Yeoja_ itu tidak menjawab, malah mengeluarkan sesuatu lebih tepat nya selembar foto dari tas yang ia bawa.

"Ini…." Ahra menunjukkan foto itu kepada Yoochun. Mata sipit Yoochun melebar, dari mana yeoja yang baru beberapa kali ia temui itu bisa menyimpan foto itu, yahh setidak nya seperti itulah yang di pikirkan Yoochun.

"Da..rii mana kau dapat foto ini?"

**TBC…**

.

.

.

Author tau kok nih ff gaje, pendek, alur ngak jelas, EYD ngak braturan, banyak typos, gaje, bikin sakit kejang2 (?) n yang paling parah Update nya lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa poooollllllllllll.

Mian lau ff ini ngak seperti yang kalian banyangkan, mian update nya lama, mian lau banyak yang kecewa dan gomawo udah di review part 1 nya :D

Dan YunJae moment nya belum ada xD

Makasih sekali lgi yang udah bilang ff ini bagus, padahal hasil nya mengecewakan.*bow

Author ngak bisa bales review mian*deep bow

oh ya buat yang cassie like fp **TVXQ~ family for Indonesia** ya :) gomawo :D

Hoshh **REVIEW **lagi ne?

YUNJAE IS REAL~~~~

AKTF !


	3. Chapter 3

#Story play(?)#

**Tittle :** Call me Appa~ ' Ani~ '

**Author : **Hyun Hyumin

**Part : **3 / ?

**Cast : **Kim Jaejoong , Jung Yunho , Park Yoochun , Kim Junsu, Jung Ahra, Kim Yunhwa dll…..

**Genre : ** family (?) *Cuma itu yang author tau :p*

**Rated : ** T to G(aje)

**Discleamir : Yunjae saling memiliki, begitupun dengan Yoosu**, Yunhwa dan Ah Ghin punya author mutlak . FF ini jga murni milik saya walaupun idenya pasaran !

**Warning : YAOI** / **BOY X BOY YANG NGAK SUKA OUT AJA** !*capslock ke tiban jidat lebar uchun*

Typos berterbangan, OC , OOC, M-Preg, judul ngak nyambung ama isinya+aneh, **alur lambat**, Gaje tingkat akud..

Lau author ngak nampang berarti itu bukan ff saya*sebagian*. Update lamaaaaaaaaaaa !*bow (_ _)

EYD berantakan, kebanyakan dialog.

A / N : hikss ternyata masih ada yang inget ama ff gaje ini hiks~ :')*nangis gaje di pelukan Jae#di gatak Yunho

Ada yang author ubah di ff ini. Oh ya sebenarnya nih ff udah lama selesai dan tinggal publis aja, tpi karna author ngak bisa publis karna suatu alas an*modem kagak ada pulsa n males ke warnet #plakk

Di tambah umma author ngajak liburan, jadi deh nih ff lama publis nya. Dan ide ceritanya berubah mulu di otak author~~ trus…*di bekep karna banyak ngomong

Makasih yang udah review di part 2 dan ngelike ff gaje ini*deep bow

Mian juga lau fict nya makin gaje ._.V

**Silent reader OUT aja oke ! and NO PLAGIATOR!***emank ada yang mau tiru nih ff? aku rasa ngak deh*plakkk

**Ini ff aku jadi suka-suka aku mau ngapain~~~~**

Yoshhhh silahkan di nikmat ^o^/

.

.

.

^part sebelumnya^

"Ini…." Ahra menunjukkan foto itu kepada Yoochun. Mata sipit Yoochun melebar, dari mana _yeoja_ yang baru beberapa kali ia temui itu bisa menyimpan foto itu, yahh setidak nya seperti itulah yang di pikirkan Yoochun.

"Da..rii mana kau dapat foto ini?"

**-=-=-=YUNJAE=-=-=-**

"Da..rii mana kau dapat foto ini?" _yeoja_ berambut blonde itu tersenyum kecut sebelum berkata, "Kau tidak perlu tau Yoochun-_ssi_, ah kau kenal _namja_ ini?" Ahra mengarahkanjari telunjuk nya ke arah seorang _namja_ yang err bisa di katakan cantik.

Kini giliran Yoochun yang tersenyum kecut. "Seperti yang kau lihat di foto itu, bukan kah aku juga ada si dalamnya?" _namja_ berjidat lebar itu menyilangkan ke dua tangannya di depan dada bidang nya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan tentang dia? Tenang saja aku tidak akan memnceritakannya kepada orang lain!" sahut Ahra melihat pandangan curiga dari Yoochun.

"Baiklah…. Nama nya Kim Jaejoong…."

.

.

.

"Cu-ie _hyung_~ Yunyun kangen _umma_~~" Junsu yang tengah berada di atas sofa menoleh kan kepalanya kearah Yunhwa yang berada di atas karpet. "Besok _appa_ Yunhwa akan pulang, jadi sabar _ne_?" _namja_ imut itu mengangkat Yunhwa ke pangkuannya, sedangkan Yunhwa hanya menggembungkan pipi chubby nya membuat Junsu tertawa geli.

"Cu-_ie_ _hyung_ boleh Yunyun beltanya cecuatu?" tanya Yunhwa memandang kearah Junsu dengan mata musang nya, "Yunhwa mau bertanya apa hmm?" balas Junsu mencium pipi chubby Yunhwa.

"Apa Cu-ie _hyung_ kenal dengan _appa_ Yunyun?" tanya Yunhwa memandang mata Junsu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sedangkan namja dengan suara bak lumba-lumba itu sekarang tak tau harus memjawab apa. "Hehh bukan kah _appa_ Yunhwa sedang di Jepang eum?" untuk sekarang ini hanya itu yang terlintas di otak Junsu.

"Ichh itukan '_umma'_ Yunyun bukan '_appa'_ Yunyun!" jelas Yunhwa kepada Junsu, bibir berbentuk hati itu manyun beberapa centi.

Hening.

Kim Junsu hanya bisa diam, entah apa yang kini ia pikirkan. Karna semenjak bertemu dengan Jaejoong dia hanya tau Yunhwa memanggil nya dengan sebutan '_umma_' dan tak tau apa alasannya.*buset dah ide author ilang .#plakk

"Hoammm~" Yunhwa mulai menguap, mata musangnya kini sudah berat untuk terbuka. "Saat nya Yunhwa tidur _ne_~" dengan cekatan Junsu menggendong Yunhwa ke kamar nya. Setelah menidurkan Yunhwa, Junsu kembali menonton TV tapi tatapan mata nya kosong. Baru kali ini dia bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya Jaejoong '_appa_' atau '_umma_' Yunhwa?.

Jam sekarang sudah menunjuk angka 1 malam, Junsu yang hendak masuk ke alam mimpi kembali membuka mata mendengarkan igauan yang meluncur dari mulut kecil Yunhwa.

**-=-=-=YUNJAE=-=-=-**

Dengan tak sabaran sinar mentari menerobos masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar, _namja_ tampan pemilik kamar itu sudah bangun sedari tadi, Yunho sedikit memijat pelipis yang terasa sakit.

"Boo-jae…. Boojae…. Joo-ngie… Akhhhhh…" kepala Yunho makin terasa sakit, kini kedua tangannya merepas kuat rambutnya. Sedetik kemudian datang seorang _yeoja_ yang masih memakai apron di tubuhnya.

"Yunho-_ah_ _Gwaenchana_?" tanya _yeoja_ itu yang tidak lain adalah kakak Yunho.

"Ke-kepala ku sa-sakit _Noo-na_…." kini nafas Yunho tak beraturan, dengan panik Ahra segara menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil kan segelas air untuk adik nya itu.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Ahra lagi seraya menepuk pelan pundak Yunho. _Namja_ bermata musang itu hanya mengganguk sekilas.

"_Mungkn ini saat nya!_" batin Ahra.

"Yunho-_ah_ ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada mu…" lanjut Ahra, mimik wajah Ahra berubah serius.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu…. Hahh" Ahra sedikit menghela nafas, yap mungkin ini saat nya mengatakan kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Air Port

"Yeyy _umma_ akan pulang!"

"_Ne_~ sebentar lagi… Ah itu '_Appa'_ mu Yunhwa-_ya_~~. _Hyung_!" Junsu melambaikan tangan kanannya-sementara tangan kirinya mengang tangan Yunhwa- ke arah Jaejoong.

"_Umma_~~" dengan cepat Yunhwa berlari kearah '_appa'_ nya.

"Panggil _appa _Yunhwa!"

"_Anni_!" kata Yunhwa tak kalah tegas. _Namja _kecil bemata musang itu memeluk erat leher Jaejoong seolah tak mau '_appa'_ nya itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"_Hyung_ siapa itu?" bisik Junsu melihat kearah seorang _namja_ yang berdiri di belakang Jaejoong. Membuat Yunhwa melihat kearah _namja_ tinggi itu, ntah apa yang merasuki Yunhwa pandangan tak suka begitu terpancar di mata tajamnya seraya dengan itu Yunhwa memeluk leher Jaejoong. Posesif.

"Kenalkan dia teman ku dari Jepang, Yamato Kudo!" kata Jaejoong menurunkan Yunhwa dari gendongannya tapi anak nya itu tak mau melepaskan pelukannya membuat Jaejoong sedikit marah.

"Yunhwa turun !" bentak Jaejoong kepada Yunhwa yang kini di matanya sudah mengumpul air mata, tapi Jaejoong tak menyadari itu. Dengan terpaksa Yunhwa turun dari gendongan Jaejoong dan beralih menggenggam tangan Junsu.

"_Annyeong_ Yamato Kudo _imnida_~" salam _namja_ tinggi itu sedikit membungkuk kearah Junsu. "Kim Junsu _imnida_." balas Junsu singkat.

Dari dalam bandara sampai keparkiran tempat mobil Junsu berada, Jaejoong terus berbicara dengan temannya itu. Junsu sedikit terkejut merasakan air di lekukan lehernya, "Yunhwa-_ya_? _Waeyo_?" tangan Junsu menepuk pelan punggung _namja_ berpipi chubby itu, tapi seperti nya tak mampu menenangkannya, air mata Yunhwa makin membasahin bajunya. Sebenarnya Junsu ingin memberikan Yunhwa kepada Jaejoong, tapi karna tidak enak karna Jaejoong sedang bicara dengan Yamato, Junsu jadi mengurungkan niat nya itu.

**-=-=-=YUNJAE=-=-=-**

Jaejoong, Yamato, Junsu beserta Yunhwa kini berada di apartement milik Jaejoong, yap untuk hari ini Yamato akan menginap di rumah Jaejoong karna ia belum mendapatkan hotel untuk ia menginap.

"_Hyung_~ aku pergi dulu ya, ada sedikit urusan~~" teriak Junsu seraya menurunkan Yunhwa dari gendongannya. "_Ne_~ _Gomawo_ Su-_ie_~" balas Jaejoong.

"Rumah mu sangat rapi Jaejoong-_ah_." puji Yamato membuat pipi Jaejoong muncul semburat merah. "_Go-gomawo_~" balas Jaejoong dengan agak gugup. Dan sepertinya dua orang _namja_ dewasa itu sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka tanpa memperdulikan air mata kembali berlinang di mata musang nan jernih itu.

.

.

.

Kaki kecil itu terus berlari entah kemana, mata nya semakin mengalirkan air mata yang tak pernah berhenti. Tibalah ia di sebuah taman, perlahan kaki kecil nya menuju sebuah pohon rindang dan duduk terisak disana.

"Hiks.. _umma_ hikss ngak cayang lagi hiks cama Yunyun hiks…."

**-=-=-=YUNJAE=-=-=-**

Dengan kepala yang masih sakit Yunho melajukan mobil nya ke sebuah taman yang sepi, ia harus menjernihkan dulu kepalanya. Setelah Ahra menceritakan tentang masa lalunya Yunho langsung menyambar kunci mobil dan tibalah Yunho di taman ini.

Mata tajam itu menyipit melihat sesuatu yang berada di bawah sebuah pohon.

TAP

TAP

Yunho menghampiri seorang anak kecil yang tengah memeluk lututnya.

"Heyy.." sapa Yunho mengelus sedikit rambut tebal anak itu.

DEG

Dua pasang mata tajam itu saling memandang satu sama lain, terlebih Yunho yang sangat terkejut. "Yunhwa-_ya_ mengapa kau sendirian disini ?" langsung saja Yunho mengendong anak itu yang ternyata adalah Yunhwa.

"Hikss.. _Hyung_…" Yunhwa menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Yunho membuat suatu perasaan yang entah apa namanya membuncah di hati Yunho.

"_Wae_ ?" tanya Yunho mencium aroma strawberry yang menguar dari rambul tebal Yunhwa.

"Hiks.. _umma_ ngak cayang hiks… lagi cama hiks.. Yunyun hikss…" tangis Yunhwa makin pecah membuat Yunho sedikit kalang kabut (?)

"Sttt~ _uljima_ Yunhwa-_ya_… _Umma_ sayang kok sama Yunhwa, jadi ngak boleh ngomong kayak gitu.." di usap nya pelan punggung _namja_ kecil bermata musang itu, membuat tangisan Yunhwa sedikit demi sedikit mereda.

**-Flash Back-**

"U-Know-_ya_~~ menurut mu nama apa yang cocok untuk anak kita?" _namja_ cantik itu mengelus perut nya yang sudah membunci.

"Mmm Yun.. Yunhwa _otte_?" _namja_ berbibir hati itu juga ikut mengelus perut _namja_ cantik itu.

DUKK (?)

"Kyaa dia menendang U-Know! kau merasakannya? Seperti nya dia setuju!" Jaejoong yang berada di pangkuan U-Know berteriak histeris.

"_Ne_ Boojae~ aku merasakannya.." di cium nya pipi Jaejoong, membuat sang pemilik bersemu. Dengan gerakan cepat U-Know meraup bibir cherry milik Jaejoong.

"Mmhhh U-Knowhhh…" desah Jaejoong ketika lidah lihat U-Know menelusuri mulut kecil nya.

"Hahh hahhh…" kedua nya mengatur nafas sebentar, mata musang U-Know memandang Jaejoong dengan mata sendu, membuat wajah Jaejoong yang sudah merah seperti kepiting semakin memerah.

"U-Know-_ya_… menurut mu _uri_ _aegya_ akan mirip siapa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi seraya menatap mata U-Know.

"Dia akan sangat mirip dengan ku! Dan aku rasa dia akan cengeng seperti mu~~" jawab U-Know dengan nada bercanda. Jaejoong mem-pout bibir cherry nya. "Ishh U-Know _ya_~~".

"_Kajja_.. kita tidur lagi _ne_?" ajak U-Know seraya menuntun Jaejoong ke dalam kamar mereka. dan mala m ini akan menjadi malam indah bagi mereka, tidur dengan berpelukan seakan enggan untuk melepaskannya.

**-Flash Back End-**

.

.

.

_Namja_ cantik itu terus mengobrol dengan Yamato sampai-sampai ia merasa sesuatu yang janggal.

"Yunhwa?" gumam Jaejoong, sontak Yamato bertanya. " _Wae_ Jae?".

"Anak-ku, Yunhwa….. Yunhwa-_ya_ _eodiga_?" teriak Jaejoong seraya mencari Yunhwa di dalam rumahnya itu, tapi nihil ia tak menemukan anak semata wayang-nya itu. Air mata mulai keluar dari mata besar Jaejoong, perasaan menyesal menyeruak di dalam dadanya hendak keluar.

"Hiks Yunhwa-_ya_! _Eodiga_ hiks.. _mianhae_ '_appa'_ menyuekkan (?) mu hiks…. Yunhwa _ya_!" histeris Jaejoong kini telah terduduk lemas di atas lantai teras rumahnya. Yamato yang melihat itu merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong dan mengelus rambut halus itu. "Ayo kita cari dia Jae… siapa tau dia belum jauh dari sini?" usul _namja_ tinggi itu mencoba menegakkan (?) Jaejoong.

**-=-=-=YUNJAE=-=-=-**

"_Hyung_ menangic?" Yunhwa sedikit mendongkakkan kepala nya dan mendapati Yunho sedang menghapus air mata nya. "_Anni_~" sangkal _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Hyung_ ngak bica bo'ong cama Yunyun…" tambah Yunhwa agak memandang tajam Yunho. "_Arra_~ tapi tadi kenapa Yunhwa nangis ha?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Perlahan mata Yunhwa berubah sedih dan sedikit mem-pout bibir hati nya.

"_Umma_ nyuekin Yunyun, _Umma_ lebih pentingin temen nya ketimbang Yunyun, _Umma_.._umma_ tadi ngebentak Yunyun…" jelas Yunhwa makin mem-pout bibir nya membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"_Aigoo_~ mungkin teman _umma_ Yunhwa itu rekan kerjanya~" jawab Yunho.

Hening.

"Yunyun mau ketemu _Appa_~~" celetuk Yunhwa tiba-tiba.

Yunho tak menyahut malah mendekap erat tubuh kecil Yunhwa, sang pemilik hanya membalas pelukan Yunho.

'_Nyaman~'_ batin kedua nya.

"KIM YUNHWA!" samar-samar terdengar suara teriakan seseorang yang membuat 2 orang namja yang sangat mirip itu mengedarkan pandangnnya.

"_Umma_…." gumam Yunwa.

"Boojae~~".

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedikit mempercepat langkahnya setiba di taman. "KIM YUNHWA!" teriak nya.

"Hiks Yunhwa _eodiga_?" Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari anak semata wayangnnya itu.

Sedetik kemudian mata besar itu melebar melihat seorang namja yang mirip dengan _namjachingu_-nya sedang memangku seorang anak.

Yunho berdiri dari duduk nya seraya menggendong Yunhwa-yang tampaknya tak mau lepas dari nya-.

"Kim Jaejoong.." sapa nya kepada seorang _namja_ cantik.

"Ka-kau…" ucapannya terputus karna melihat Yunhwa tengah di gendong oleh _namja_ yang beberapa waktu ia temui.

"Yunhwa~" kata Jaejoong menatap Yunhwa yang berada di pelukan Yunho.*reader guap karna ngantuk*

"Ah tadi aku menemui nya sedang menangis di bawah pohon itu.."

"Yunhwa-_ya mianhae_~~" Yunhwa menggeleng di pelukan Yunho.

"Hiks.. Yunhwa-_ya mianhae, 'Appa'_ salah.. hiks _mianhae_.." _namja_ cantik itu terduduk di atas tanah. Hanya Yunhwa yang ia miliki dan hanya Yunhwa yang mampu melepaskan rindunya ketika mengingat U-Know.

"BooJae!" kata-kata itu keluar saja dari mulut Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"Ma-maaf ini…" Yunho agak salah tingkah.

"Jae?" seorang _namja_ keturunan Jepang-Korea menghamiri Jaejoong yang tengah terduduk di atas tanah-tak lupa member deathglare kepada Yunho*ngapain pake death segala*deathglare balik.

"Hikss Yamato…"

GREPP

"Jangan menangis lagi, anak mu pasti akan memaafkan mu!" kata Yamato memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong.

"Appo~" gumam Yunho namun terdengar oleh Yunhwa.

"Yunyun ngak mau ketemu cama _umma_!" teriak Yunhwa. Membuat semua orang -Jaejoong, Yunho dan Yamoto- yang ada di sana terkejut.

"Tuan bisa kau turunkan anak itu?" kata Yamato sopan.

"Dia tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.." jawab Yunho santai.

"Yunyun ngak mau cama _umma_, Yunyun benci _umma_!"

Air mata kembali mengalir deras di kedua mata Jaejoong yang masih terduduk di atas tanah. Tak hanya Jaejoong yang terkejut, Yunho pun begitu.

"Turun!" bentak Yunho, membuat Yunhwa pasrah dan turun dari gendongan Yunho.

Yunho mensejajarkan tubuh nya dengan Yunhwa yang –lagi-lagi- mengeluarkan air mata.

"_Mianhae_, bukan maksud _hyung_ untuk membentak mu. Tapi Yunhwa ngak boleh benci sama _Umma_ Yunhwa, kan sudah _hyung_ katakan tadi, asalkan Yunhwa tau, _umma_ sangat menyayangi Yunhwa. Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi _arra_?" Yunhwa hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Yunho.

"_Umma.. mianhae_~~" kata Yunhwa menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Hiks.. _Appa_ yang harus nya minta maaf.." dengan cepat Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunhwa.

"_Umma_.. Yunyun ingin beltemu dengan _appa_.." gumam Yunhwa-tapi terdengar oleh Yunho dan Yamato- yang masih memeluk Jaejoong membuat _namja_ cantik itu terkejut.

'_Aku disini_~'

Jaejoong tak dapat berkata, ia hanya mendekap erat tubuh Yunhwa.

"Mmm Jae aku pergi sebentar ne? Bos ku yang berada di sini menyuruh ku untuk ke kantaor nya~" pamit Yamato kepada Jaejoong setelah mendapatkan telpon dari author*busat dah author ngeksis mulu*.

"Oh kau bisa mengantar Jaejoong dan anak-nya tuan?" tanya nya kepada Yunho. Yunho hanya mengagguk kecil.

"_Gomawo_~" ucap Jaejoong yang tengah berada di dalam mobil Yunho dan tentu nya juga ada si kecil Yunhwa yang tengah tertidur di pangkuan Jaejoong.

"_Cheon_.." balas Yunho singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan kota Seoul, sebelum mereka pulang Yunhwa merengek untuk pergi jalan-jalan sebentar, sebernarnya Jaejoong tak enak hati tapi karna Yunho mengizinkan jadi nya mereka bertiga jalan-jalan bersama seperti sebuah keluarga kecil.

"_Appa_.. _Umma_…" igau Yunhwa, mata musang nya masih terpejam rapat. Jaejoong sedikit mengecup puncuk kepala Yunhwa sayang.*reader udah bosan yah?*

"Ughh.." mata musang Yunhwa mengerjab-ngerjab lucu membuat Yunho yang melihat nya menjadi gemas. _Namja_ kecil itu menolehkan kepala nya kearah Jaejoong.

"_Umma_~ Yunyun mau ec-klim cobelli ~" celetuk nya.

"Panggil aku _Appa_ Yunhwa~~"

"_Anni_!"

"Sekali saja Yunhwa-ya?"

"_Anni_!"

"kalau tidak mau, _Appa_ tidak akan membelikan ice-cream.."

"ichh _umma_ _nappeun_, kan udah Yunyun bilang wajah _umma_ yang cantik tidak bica di panggil Appa!" cibir Yunhwa.

"Yak Yunhwa yang _nappeun_, tidak menuruti _Appa_!"

"_Hyung_~~~" sekarang Yunhwa merajuk kepada Yunho yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihat perdebatan Jaejoong dan Yunhwa.

"_Arra_ kita makan ice-cream.."

"Yeyy Yunho _hyung_ baik!" kata Yunhwa dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ahh tidak usah Yunho _ssi_, aku tidak mau merepotka mu.." kata Jaejoong tidak enak karna sudah merepotkan Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku suka dengan anak kecil," balas Yunho seraya melihat Yunhwa yang masih tersenyum melihatkan gigi gingsul nya-persis dengannya waktu kecil.

**-Flash Back-**

"U-Know-_ya ireona_…" Jaejoong mengguncang-nguncang pelan tubuh _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Waeyo_ Boo?~" tanya U-Know masih menutup mata nya. Membuat _namja_ cantik itu mem-pout bibir cherry nya.

"Aku mau ice-crem U-Know –_ya_~~~" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada manja.

"_MWO_?"

"Ishh berisik tau, _ne_ aku mau ice-cream vanilla campur caoklat campur kopi dan cappuchino~" jelas Jaejoong menatap mata musang U-Know dengan mata besar nya.*ngidam atau apa buk?*di gampar pake sandal*

"Besok saja ya Boo?"

"_Anni_ ! Boojae mau sekarang!"

"Baiklah tapi Boojae bobok _ne_~, biar U-Know yang beli"

"_Gomawo_ U-Know-ya _saranghae_~~" kata Jaejoong memeluk lalu mencium kilta bibir U-Know.

"_Nado_~" balas U-Know seraya mengecup kening Jaejoong.

**-Flash Back End-**

Mobil sport berwarna hitam itu berhenti di sebuah kedai ice-cream, dengan cepat Yunho membuka kan pintu mobil Jaejoong sebelum _namja_ cantik itu membukanya.

"_Gomawo_.." kata Jaejoong agak tersipu. Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang menurut Jaejoong mirip dengan U-Know nya - atau memang U-Know.

Yunhwa yang berada di gendongan Jaejoong menjulurkan tangannya kearah Yunho, seakan mengerti Jaejoong menyerahkan Yunhwa ke Yunho yang berada di samping nya.

Desiran aneh menjalar ke tubuh Jaejong ketika tangannya menyentu kulit Yunho. "Ayo Jae kita kedalam~" ajak Yunho. "_Ne_!"

"Yunhwa mau rasa apa?" tanya Yunho setelah sampai di dalam toko ice crem itu.

"Mmm laca cobelli , cama laca coklat!" balas nya tersenyum 5 jari.

Yunho memanggil seorang pelayan toko ice cream itu, dan datanglah seorang _namja_ yang lumayan tampan.

"Pesan apa tuan?" tanya pelayan toko.

"Satu strawberry, 2 coklat dan satu vanilla~"

"Baik pesanan akan segera di antarkan!"

"Dari mana kau tau aku mau pesan vanilla?" heran Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan mata besar nya.

"Haha aroma mu saja seperti vanilla, jadi aku simpulkan saja kau suka vanilla~hehe" jawab Yunho ketawa _pabbo_*di gampar*.

'_Aku tau semua tentang mu BooJae~~'_

**-=-=-=YUNJAE=-=-=-**

**-YUNHO POV**-

Apa yang harus aku lakukan ya Tuhan? Apa aku harus mengaku kepada Boojae? Tapi masikah ia mencintaiku seperti ia mencintai U-Know dulu? batin ku terus berkecamuk, sekarang aku sudah mengetahui semua nya. Mengapa _Umma_ dan _Appa_ tidak merestui ku dengan Jaejoong. Hah apa karna malu memiliki seorang anak yang menyukai sesama _namja_? Heh miris bukan hanya karna nama baik sampai-sampai aku di bilang sudah menilnggal.

CLEKEK

Kubuka pintu pintu dengan perlahan dan berjalan gontai ke dalam rumah. Sayup-sayup ku dengar _noona_ berbicara dengan seseorang, perasaan tadi aku tidak melihat ada mobil orang lain di rumah ini, atau aku saja yang tidak focus? Sudah lah itu tidak penting, lebih baik aku ke kamar dan langsung tidur.

"Yunho-_ah_~~" ku hentikan langkah ku yang hendak menginjak anak tangga dan membalikkan tubuh ku. "Ada apa _Noona_?" jawabku malas, mungin kini wajah ku terlihat sangat kusut.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu~" aishh siapa yang ingin bertamu malam-malam begini? Ku tatap _noona_ dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau lihta saja di ruang tamu!" sahut Ahra _noona_ seakan tahu tatapan ku. Kaki jenjangku melangkah kearah ruangan besar yang terdapat berbagai macam barang yang bernilai jual tinggi itu.

"Kau-" mata musangku melebar melihat siapa tamu yang di bilang oleh _Noona_.

"Heii Yunho! Atau aku harus memanggil mu U-Know?" _namja_ itu tersenyum kepadaku, senyuman miris. Aku cuma bisa terdiam. Sedetik kemudian kurasakan seseorana memeluk ku.

"Kau tidak merindukan ku eoh?" _namja_ bermata sipit itu melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali tesenyum tapi senyuman tulus dari seorang sahabat.

"Hai Yoochun" sapa ku.

**.**

**.**

.

**T.B.C or END?#plakk**

Hahaha balik lagi dengan author gaje reader*lambai2 bareng Yunhwa

Alur nya lambatkah? Iyakan? Mian kalau bosenin, masih ada Typo n EYD ngak beraturan..

Mian konflik nya Cuma itu yang bisa author kemukakan (?)..

YunJae moment nya gimana? kurangkah?*reader : iyaaaaa* XDD,, yang masih bingung tanya aja ama author ne?ntar author jawab. author tau kok pasti masih pada binggung kan…

**~Bala2 review~**

**- Kucing liar : **hehe ngak dong, masak author tega..

Yunjae reunian? Kapan yah? Baca aja kelanjutannya ne~*plakk

Gomawo udah baca :D Review lgi ne :)

**- Ryeoixa : **wkwkw author aja yang buat udah karatan nih XD

Err author ngak jamin, lau ngak lama :p

Gomawo udah di review, review lagi ok :)

**- Princess yunjae : **mian lau lama, dan makasih udah di tungguin*nangis gaje*

Heh ngak apa-apa yang penting udah baca n di review, suka? Aishh gomawo :3

Yapp betul kibum kan emank istri nya Siwon..

Ini kelanjutannya .. gomawo :D

**- Indrie : **iya nih udah update~~

Iyaa Ahra itu kakak nya Yunho..

Pake nama U-know? Emm chap 4 deh author kasih tau :p

Sengaja di gantung, biar penasaran xDD

Gomawo udah di review ~~:)

**- Kekeuk : **hiyaa update kilat? Author ngak jamin lalala~~*di gampar

Gomawo :D

- **ZueTeuk : **iya~~ jiahhh abis nya author bngung nih ff mau di kemanain, jadi nya di buat kayak sinetron deh..*nyengir pabo Yesung Appa*plakk

Sabar-sabar~~ masih ada beberapa konflik lagi yang mesti di selesain*smirk~

Riview lagi ne? :) gomawo….

**- Kyoko sato : **yeyyy akhir nya update*author gila~*

Gomawo udah suka :3

Hehe Iya nih author masukin dikit Yoosu nyaxD

Udah aku PM-ne?

Gomawo udah di baca n review :D

**- Hibiki Kurenai : **author kurang pandai buat flash back,, tapi di part 3 ada kok*yahh walaupun dikit banget* Mianhae*bow

Yahh update kilat,, di usahain deh, tpi ngak jamin XPP

Gomawo udah di baca :) review lagi ne~~

**- Neo neo : **aigoo sampai di tungguin,, ngak karatan kan?*author di tendang*

Iyaa Yunho emank ilang ingatan~~

Nih udah lanjut… Gomawo :D

**- Fujoshi103 : **iyaaa kan udah jelas sayang~*author sok akrab*pletak

Mm gimana yahh? Liat aja ok!

Ini lanjutannya sayang~*sok akrab lagi*XDD

Gomawo~~ :D

**- Wulan yeppo : **annyeong juga :)

Ne gomawo dukungannya ^^

Ini lanjutannya~~

Gomawo udah di baca n review :D

**- Meiryu : **tenang aja, Jae Cuma pergi tiga hari kok, kan udah di bilang~

Kayak ya amnesia deh..*muka polos

Omoo lemonan? Author ngak bisa buat nya, karna author masih innocent*plakk

Mian lau update nya lama lagi ==''

Gomawo~~

**- PutryboO : **yahh di tanya lagi,,, liat aja deh chingu..

Anak nya ngak ya? author rasa iya*di geplak

Hehe author update ddangkoma aja :p

Gomawo udah baca n review :)

**- Manami Katayanagi : **kyaa jangan teriak pake toa =3= ntar author budek*plakplok

Bagus? Gamsa~~

Ne~ mian lama nunggu nya :)

Iya nih udah lanjut..

Ne Hwaiting ^^/ gomawo sekali lagi*bow bareng jae

**- Enno KimLee : **yahh ada yang teriak lagik XD

Ne~ author ngak mungkin jadiin si ahra CORETistriCORET nya Yunho..

Ngak mungkin sad ending ,, aku ngak pandai buatnya..

Author jga ngak tau kenapa di jadi baik, udah tobat mungkin ._.V

Gomawo~~~ udah baca n review :D

**- Youngsu0307 : **hehe author ngak tau kenapa si Yunhwa kayak gtu, udah takdir(?) mungkin.

Neee~~ mian lau update nya tetap lama*bow

Gomawo ne chingu~~ :D

**- OktavLuvJejeTooMuch : **Annyeog juga, author baru nan gaje here*apadeh*

Aigoo banyak kali pertanyaannya? Baca aja ne~ nih udah update*katain aja males jawab*

Kekeke Jae cuma pergi bentar kok….

Ne ini udah update~~

Gomawo udah baca n review~~~*bow bareng Yunho

**- IchishigeAyumu : **annyeong juga~~

Gomawo udah di katain keren ^^

Gomawo juga udah baca n review :D

- **Phie-Chan Kazamasa : **gomawo~~~

ne ini lanjutannya semoga puas(?)

makasih juga udah baca n review*bow

~Yoohhss selesai sudah beles review nya, err mian lau nama nya ada yang salah nya*deep bow

Btw knapa ngak ada yang nanyain Changmin ya? Yesungdahlahh~~ bye bye ^^ **REVEW!**~~

**AKTF !**

**Senggil Chukkae buat TVXQ/ DB5K/ TH5K !***udah telat author|author : biarin~~|

dan **selamat tahun baru! semoga apa yang kalian doakan terkabul..**

buat TVXQ SEMOGA KEMBALI BERSAMA N YUNJAE NIKAH !xDD

**Semoga kalian cepat kembali lagi bersama~ kami selalu menunggu :D**

***HyuMin :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle :** Call me Appa~ ' Ani~ '

**Author : **Hyun Hyumin

**Part : **4 / ?

**Cast : **Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung Ahra, Kim Yunhwa dll…..

**Genre : ** family-Cuma itu yang aku tau :p

**Rated : ** T to G(aje)

**Discleamir : Yunjae saling memiliki, begitupun dengan Yoosu**, Yunhwa dan Ah Ghin punya author mutlak . FF ini jga murni milik saya walaupun idenya pasaran !

**Warning : YAOI** / **BOY X BOY YANG NGAK SUKA OUT AJA** ! OC, OOC, typos, EYD, gaje, etc.

**A/N : **fic nya makin gaje, latar dan waktu yang tak menentu, ada beberapa adegan yang malas saya buat*plakkk. Dan jadi lah fic gaje ini. Dan makasih yang udah setia mereiew ff gaje ini*peyuk atu-atu*

Kekeke~ akan banyak adegan yang tak akan kalian sangka muncul di chap ini. But NO BASH! No PLAGIATOR..

.

.

.

"Hai Yoochun" sapa ku.

-**YUNHO POV END –**

Dua orang _namja_ itu duduk berhadapan, "Kau!" Yoochun menunjuk Yunho tepat di hidung _namja_ tampan itu.

"Apa?" balas Yunho cuek, "Kau benar-benar tak merindukan sahabat baik mu ini ha?" kata Yoochun dengan nada yang di buat-buat marah.

"Haha tentu saja aku merindukan mu jidat lebar~" balas Yunho.

"Yahh.. jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" Protes Yoochun.

"_Mian_~" kata Yunho (sok) menyesal tapi tak lama kemudian mereka tertawa senang.

"Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?" celetuk Yoochun dengan wajah serius.

"Apa aku harus memberitahu nya?"

"_Ne_! kau harus mengatakan kebenarannya, apalagi sekarang, kau taukan kalau Yunhwa itu….." Yoochun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dia anak ku…." sambung Yunho lirih, wajah tampannya menampakkan kesedihan yang luar biasa, bahkan ia dulu tidak sempat melihat wajah anak-nya –Yunhwa- ketika lahir, apalagi ia tak menemani Jaejoong waktu melahirkan.

"Tenang sobat aku ada di sini, aku akan membantu mu!" teriak Yoochun mantap, sedetik kemudian sebuah penggorengan sukses mencium jidat lebar Yoochun. "Bisakah kau tidak berteriak Yoochun _ssi_, Ah-Ghin sedang tidur!" kata Ahra seraya melenggang ke dapur tanpa mempedulikan gerutuan Yoochun, sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat adegan itu.

"Hahh baiklah, karna hari sudah malam aku pulang dulu _ne_. _Annyeong~_" pamit Yoochun melangkah kedalam mobil.

"_Annyeong_~~"

"Bagaimana Yunho-_ah_? Kau akan memberitahunya?" tanya Ahra yang penasaran dengan kisah hidup adik nya itu.

"Hahh _ne,_ aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat~"

"Jangan lama-lama Yun, Jaejoong tak mungkin selama nya sendiri, bisa saja dia akan mencari penggantimu. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya, kau harus berjuang mendapatkannya kembali Yunho! _Hwaiting_ !" teriak Ahra menyemangati adik nya tersebut seraya mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke udara.

"_Noona_ jangan berteriak Ah-Ghin sedang tidur.."

"Hehehe aku lupa…"

**-=-=YUNJAE=-=-**

**-Flash Back-**

Seorang _namja_ cantik sedang berjalan di koridor kampus tanpa menyadari semua mata tertuju padanya. Siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan _namja_ cantik yang memiliki kulit seputih dan sehalus bayi, bibir cherry yang menggoda dan hidung yang terukir dengan sempurna. Semua mata itu seperti ingin menerkam _namja_ cantik itu detik ini juga. Aura di koridor itu berubah seketika menjadi menyeramkan layaknya di datangi hantu*plakk*. Mata musang itu memandang tajam kepada siapa saja yang melihat namjachingu-**NYA**.*kalimatnya aneh*

"Boojae~~" sapa U-Know kepada Jaejoong yang berada di depannya. _Namja_ cantik itu membalikkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan memeluknya posesif.

"U-Know-_ya_ ini di kampus, aku malu~" ucap Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah di dada bidang U-Know.

"Kau harus berhati-hati Boo!"

"Ehh kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong mengadahkan kepala nya, dengan cepat bibir berbentuk hati itu mencium bibir berbentuk cherry Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, pokok nya hati-hati saja dengan _namja_-_namja_ disini!" titah Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong dan menatap para _namja_ yang sedang melihat mereka (tepatnya Jaejoong) dengan tatapan –mau-masuk-rumah-sakit-atau-ke-dalam-kuburan. Ckckc posesif sekali.*reader : iYADONG~~#plakk

**-Flash Back End-**

.

.

.

Di sebuah dapur terlihatlah seorang _namja_ yang bisa di bilang cantik sedang menyiapkan makanan. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip, _namja_ cantik yang bernama Jaejoong itu terus melanjutkan kegiatannya-memasak.

Tapi sepasang mata bak musang itu malah menatap Yamato dengan tajam, seperti ingin menerkam(?) _namja_ keturunan Jepang-Korea itu saja. Acara tatapan Yamato terhenti karna merasakan aura yang tidak enak di sekitarnya, kini tangan kanan nya memengangi tengkuknya. '_Kenapa aura disini jadi berbeda ya?_' batinnya.

"Ada apa Yamato?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menyusun peralatan makan, menatap Yamato heran. "_Anni_." Balas Yamato bohong.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi makanan siap!" ucap Jaejoong.

Makan malam pun sudah di mulai, terlihat di meja makan Yamato memakan makanannya dengan pelan, Jaejoong yang juga sedang makan, sedangkan si kecil Yunhwa yang duduk di samping Jaejoong tetap menatap Yamato dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"_Umma_! Menulut _umma_, Yunho _hyung_ gimana?"

"Eh? Untuk apa Yunhwa menanyakannya hmm?"

"_Ani_~ Yunyun cuma mau beltanya."

"Oh…" Jaejoong melirik sekilas Yamato-yang entah sejak kapan menghentikan makannya.

"Emm…"

"Jawab _umma_!"

"Dia baik.." jawab Jaejoong sekenanya.

"Ichh tidak celu!" celetuk Yunhwa turun dar kursi nya dan berlalu dari ruang makan itu dan pergi keruang keluarga.

"Kau sudah selesai Yamato?"

"Ne."

"Oh.." segera saja Jaejoong membersihkan meja makan layak nya seorang istri.*tapi bukan si Yamato suami nya#author sensi duluan*.

"Yunhwa-_ya_ kalau aku menjadi _Appa_ mu _otte_?" tanya Yamato kepada Yunhwa yang tengah menggambar sesuatu di buku nya membuat _namja_ kecil itu menghentikan goresan pewarnanya. Seketika sorot mata Yunhwa berubah tajam. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yamato, Yunhwa melanjutkan menggambarnya.

"Kau setuju?" tanya Yamato lagi sepertinya dia tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati anak dari _namja_ yang sudah ia sukai itu.

"_Chilleo_(_shirreo_)!"

"_Wae_?"

"_Appa_ Yunyun macih ada!"

"Bukankah _Appa_ Yunhwa sudah…" Upss _namja_ tinggi itu kelepasan.

"_Anni_! _Appa_ Yunyun macih ada, kata _Umma_ Appa ada di tempat yang jauh. Kalau Yunyun udah jadi anak yang baik _Appa_ akan pulang!" kata Yunhwa, mata musang nya kini berkaca-kaca ingin mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi ingatannya jatuh pada nasehat yang di berikan oleh '_Umma'_ nya -tadi malam. Dengan sekuat tenaga _namja_ kecil bermarga Kim itu menahan air mata yang bisa saja keluar hanya dengan sekali kedipan.

'_Maaf, tapi aku akan segera menjadi Appa mu' _batin Yamato seraya berjalan keluar rumah.

"Yunhwa-_ya_ kau lihat dimana Yamato?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini berada di dekat Yunhwa*tadi Jaejoong sedang di dapur*.

"Untuk apa _Umma_ mencali nya?"

"Yahh _Appa_ cuma bertanya~"

"Jangan tanya Yunyun!" dengan kesal Yunhwa melangkahkan kaki nya dari ruang tengah ke kamar nya sendiri.

"Ada apa sih dengan anak itu?" gumam Jaejoong setelah anak semata wayangnnya menutup pintu dengan keras.

.

.

.

"Kau dari mana Yamato?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Yamato yang sekarang tengah berada di ruang tamu(?).

"Aku mencari udara segar Jae.."

Dua _namja_ dewasa itu saling bertatapan. Suara-suara jangkrik hanya menjadi backround pembicaraan meraka.

"Jae…" dengan panggilan itu bibir milik Yamato bertemu dengan bibir cherry. Setelah beberapa lama hanya menempelkannya, Yamato mulai melumat bibir tipis Jaejoong sedangkan pemilik nya hanya bisa menutup matanya.

Sekali lagi air mata yang sedari tadi di tahan _namja_ bermata musang itu tumpah bak air terjun. Bibir kecil berbentuk hati nya bergetar melihat adegan yang tidak boleh di saksikannya. Bukan cuma karna itu saja hati _namja_ kecil ini seperti di tusuk oleh sebuah pedang yang amat tajam. Tangan mungil nya menutup pintu sepelan mungkin. Kaki nya mulai melangkah kecil kearah tas sekolah nya, setelah merogoh dan mendapatkan barang yang ia cari, kaki nya kini mulai merangkak naik keatas tempat tidur.

Mata jernih nya -yang masih mengeluarkan air mata- memandang kabur foto yang tak sengaja ia temukan terjatuh pada saat '_Umma'_-nya membuka dompet -beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"_Appa_…" lirih nya menatap sosok tampan yang mirip dengannya di foto itu. Jari-jari nya mengelus foto itu dengan sayang.

"Yunyun ingin melihat _Appa_," lanjut nya, tak perlu di tanya lagi, air mata masih setia mengalir dari matanya.

"Hiks..hiks…" tak ada yang mendengar isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Tangannya kini beralih mengambil selimut untuk menghangatkan diri nya. Tak lama kemudian mata itu terpejam menyisakan dingin yang luar biasa di hati nya, entah kenapa hati nya begitu sakit melihat adegan itu. Tak ada keiklasan di hati kecil bak kertas putih itu, mimpi mulai menjemput _namja_ kecil ini dan dengan erat ia memeluk foto kecil itu dengan penuh kerinduan

**-=-=YUNJAE=-=-**

Pagi ini seperti pagi-pagi biasa di kediaman Jaejoong, tapi ada sedikit yang berbeda. Yap di rumah itu sudah ada Yamato yang menginap di tempat Jaejoong. Dan seperti nya hati kedua _namja_ dewasa itu sedang gembira. Berbeda dengan seseorang…

"_Kajja_ kita berangkat.." teriak Jaejoong seraya menggendong Yunhwa menuju ke dalam mobilnya. Perjalanan ke sekolah tempat Yunhwa cukup tenang karna namja kecil berusia 5 tahun itu tidak banyak bicara sama sekali, dan tampaknya Jaejoong tak mencurigai hal itu.

**TK DONG BANG**

"_Anyeoong_ _aegya_~" ucap Jaejoong mengecup bibir mungil Yunhwa, lalu menurunkannya di halaman sekolah.

"_Annyeoong_ Yunhwa…" kata Yamato mengacak rambul tebal Yunhwa. Sedangkan sang empu hanya diam.

Kaki kecil Yunhwa melangkah pelan, di tolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, tak ada. _Umma_ nya sudah pergi-tak seperti biasa _Umma_ nya akan menunggunya sampai masuk kedalam kelas. Raut sadih jelas sekali terpancar di wajah imut nya, tapi aneh nya tak seorang pun yang bisa melihatnya.

Setiba di kelas Yunhwa menghempaskan tubuh kecil nya di bangku yang sudah di tetapkan oleh _sonsaengnim_, kepalanya tertunduk walau sekarang _seonsaengnim_ sudah berada di kelas itu.

"Yap sekarang kita akan menggambar sebuah keluarga _ne_!" ucap Jessica _seonsaengnim_ riang. Kini semua anak-anak mulai sibuk menggambar keluraga mereka, ada yang menggambar ibu, ayah, kakak dan mereka sendiri, ada pula yang menggambar ibu dan ayah mereka sedang berpegangan tangan.

"Yunhwa _waeyo_?" tanya Jessica melihat Yunhwa yang hanya menatap kertas yang ia berikan tadi-untuk menggambar. Belum sempat pertanyaan itu terjawab ketukan dari pintu membuat Jessica melangkah kearah pintu.

'CLEKEK'

Pintu dengan corak bunga matahari itu terbuka menampakkan _namja_ tampan dengan mengenggam tangan mungi seorangl anak kecil.

"_Mianhae_ Jessica _nim,_ Ah-Ghin terlambat.." ucap _namja_ itu.

"_Gwaenchana_ Yunho _ssi_~" tangan Jessica beralih menggenggam tangan kecil Ah-Ghin.

Tak sengaja mata tajam Yunho melihat kearah seorang anak kecil yang tengah tertunduk. Kesedihan begitu terlihat oleh mata musang _namja_ tampan itu. Tiba-tiba hati nya kembali sakit melihat anak itu meneteskan air mata. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa Yunho melenggang pergi dari kelas itu.

"Cika _nim_ apa boleh Yunyun pelmici kelual cebental?" Yunhwa berjalan mendekati Jessica yang sedang mengamati anak murid nya yang tengah menggambar.

"Yunhwa bisa sendirikan?" _namja_ kecil ber pipi chubby itu mengangguk sekilas dan pegi keluar kelas.

Tanpa sengaja di perjalanan(?) kembali ke kelas Yunhwa bertemu dengan Yunho. Mata mereka saling beradu, masih terlihat kesedihan di mata musang kecil itu oleh mata musang tajam milik Yunho. Yunho pun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh pendek Yunhwa.

"_Wae_? Kau menangis lagi?"

"…"

"Yunhwa-_ya_?"

"Hiks _hyung_.. hiks…" _namja_ tampan itu menghela nafas sejenak dan merengkuh tubuh kecil Yunhwa.

"_Appa_…" tak sengaja bibir kecil itu menggumamkannya. Yunho terkejut mendengar itu lalu menatap wajah yang masih polos itu berurai air mata.

"Um-umma belciuman hiks dengan olang lain hiks.."

DEG

Kali ini hati Yunho yang seperti di tusuk oleh pedang yang banyak dan sangat tajam. Tangan besar _namja_ berbibir hati itu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Yunhwa. Senyuman kecut terpampang di bibir Yunho.

"Stt.. kenapa Yunhwa menangis karna hal itu eum?"

"Yunyun hiks.. ngak lela(read: rela) _hyung_ hiks…."

"Jangan menangis lagi.."

"Ta..tapi _hyung_ hiks.. nanti kalau _Appa_ Yunyun liat gimana?"

"Sudahlah, _namja_ yang kuat itu tidak boleh menangis arra?"

"Hikss _ne_ _hyung_.." tangan kecil itu menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

CHU~

Dengan tampang polos Yunhwa mengecup pipi _Yunho_, membuat _namja_ tampan itu tersenyum-walau hatinya sangat sakit. Setelah mengecup pipi Yunho, Yunhwa kembali melangkahkan kaki nya kedalam kelas.

.

.

.

"Yunho-_ah_~~~" suara khas menyapa gendang telinga Yunho yang tengah berjalan di lorong(?) sekolah menoleh kebelakang. Dengan senyuman seadanya Yunho melihat kearah orang itu.

"Ada apa chun?"

"Hehehe _anni_~ Cuma mau menyapa mu saja…"

"Oh ya kau sudah bertemu Yunhwa?" lanjut Yoochun.

"Sudah…" hati Yunho kembali merasa sakit, siapa yang tidak sakit mendengar orang yang masih -sangat- kau cintai mencium orang lain, terlebih anak mu sendiri yang melihatnya.*buset bahasanya gaje*

"Kau baik-baik saja Yun?"

"Hn."

"Kau bohong padaku!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Chun.."

"Kata mu aku ini tidak tau apa-apa tentang mu hah? Aku ini sahabat mu U-Know…" desis Yoochun menajamkan pandangannya kearah Yunho yang diam terpaku.

**-=-=YUNJAE=-=-**

Sinar mentari kini bersinar begitu terang membuat umat manusia harus berlindung dari panasnya sang surya. Di sebuah ruangan tampaklah dua orang _namja_ dewasa dan dua orang _namja_ kecil. Yunhwa-salah satu _namja_ kecil itu hanya menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang tergantung di kursi*tau maksud aku kan?*. tak lama kemudian tangan kecilnya kembali merogoh tas nya. Di keluarkannya benda yang di anggapnya sangat penting saat ini. Ah-Ghin yang melihat itu pun bertanya. "Apa itu?", "Ini foto _Appa_ Yunyun~" Yunhwa mengarahkan foto itu supaya dapat di lihat oleh teman sebangkunya itu.

"Huwoo milip cekali dengan Yunho _hyung_!" cecar Ah-Ghin membuat Yoochun dan Yunho menoleh kearah 2 anak kecil itu.

Dengan kecepatan angin(?) Yoochun beralih melihat figure siapa yang berada di foto itu. "U-Know~" mata sipitnya menatap Yunho yang sedang tertunduk.

"Yoochun _hyung_ cudah lama mengenal '_Umma'_ Yunyun?" tanya Yunhwa tiba-tiba.

"_Ne_.." jawab Yoochun singkat, '_Numben ngak manggil Ahjussi?_' lanjutnya di batin.*oii nih bukan saatnya becanda*

"Belalti Yoochun _hyung_ kenal dong cama _Appa_ Yunyun?" mata itu berbinar seolah-olah kesedihannya sudah menghilang. _Namja_ bermarga Park itu memandang kearah Yunho yang sedang mendongkakkan kepalanya-menatap mata Yunhwa dengan penuh sayang.

"_Ne_ aku sangat mengenalnya~" balas Yoochun.

Mata itu terus berbinar mendengar penuturan sang gurunya. Sudut bibir nya terangkat membuat sebuah lengkungan. "_Hyung_ tau dimana _Appa_ Yunyun cekarang?".

Yoochun tak sanggup menjawabnya. Asalkan Yunhwa tau, _Appa_ nya sangat dekat dengannya sekarang ini.

"Yoochun _hyung_~~" Yunhwa mendesak. Nihil, tak ada sahutan dari bibir Yoochun.

"YOOCHUN _HYU_—" teriakan Yunhwa terhenti ketika dekapan hangat mengalir di tubuh nya. Yoochun yang tau keadaan yang sedang terjadi, menggendong Ah-Ghin keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hening.

Yunhwa sama sekali tak tau mengapa Yunho memeluknya, tapi saat ini Yunhwa merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat seperti dekapan seorang Ayah-atau memang iya.

"Panggil aku _Appa_." bisik Yunho, sedangkan mata musang Yunhwa membulat.

"Pa-panggil aku _Appa_!" tak ada respon dari Yunhwa.

"_Appa_?" akhirnya Yunhwa mengucapkannya.

"Ne! aku adalah _Appa_ mu! _Appa_ kandung mu!" _namja_ kecil itu merenggangkan pelukan Yunho dan menatap wajah kecil Yunho yang telah mengaliri(?) air mata.

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Yunhwa memastikan, tak pelak air mata telah menganak sungai di mata indahnya. Sebagai jawaban Yunho mengangguk pasti.

"Hiks huwee _Appa_.. hiks.." sekejap Yunhwa memeluk tubuh Yunho-yang pastinya lebih besar darinya.

.

.

.

**-Flash back-**

"Jae~ kau semakin cantik~~"

"Yah gombal.." Jaejoong memukul pelan lengan U-Know.

"Aku serius Boo~, di tambah lagi dengan kau memakai drees ini hehe.."

PLUK

Sebuah pukulan manis mendarat di kepala U-Know. "Aww sakit Boo~~" erang U-Know-tentu saja itu pura-pura.

"Rasakan itu :p" balas Jaejoong mencibir kepada U-Know yang kini tengah mengeluarkan senyuman err..atau tepatnya seringai. Senyuman kemenangan(?) yang di sugukan Jaejoong tadi memudar melihat seringaian pervert _namjachingu_-**NYA** itu.

"U..U-Know…" ucap Jaejoong terbata.

"Aku akan memberikan hukuman untuk mu Boo~ karna telah memukul kepala ku!" dengan cepat U-Know mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong yang berada di ujung sofa.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, memberikanmu 'HUKUMAN'!"

"A-aku sedang hamil U-Know.."

"Aku akan pelan-pelan sayang~" U-Know menghembuskan nafasnya ketelinga Jaejoong, salah satu bagian sensitive _namja_ cantik itu. Membuat sang empu mengerang perlahan dan itu juga salah satu pembangkin nafsu U-Know.

"Hahh.. U-Knowhhh hahh.." sedetik kemudian rumah itu menjadi panas dan desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir berbentu cherry dan hati itu.

**-END flash back-**

Sudah satu jam Yunhwa menunggu Jaejoong menjemputnya tapi _namja_ cantik itu tak kunjung datang. Sedari pengakuan Yunho tadi, tangan mungilnya tetap menggegam erat tangan Yunho. Wajah Yunhwa yang tadi nya ceria berangsur-angsur menjadi cemberut.

"_Appa_~ kenapa _Umma_ lama cekali?" _namja_ tampan itu cuma bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Akhir-akhir(?) ini Jaejoong _hyung_ agak lama menjemput Yunhwa." celetuk Yoochun. Tak lama setelah itu deru suara mobil menguntrupsi mereka.

Jantung Yunho telah berdetak kencang, inikah saat nya ia mengaku kepada Jaejoong.

Pintu itu terbuka dan keluarlah sesosok _namja_, Yoochun membelalak kan matanya, sedangkan Yunho mengelus-elus dada nya yang tadi sempat berdetak kencang.

"Cu-ie _hyung_~~" sapa Yunhwa.

"Eh _Annyeong_ Yunhwa… Err aku disini di suruh oleh Jaejoong _hyung_ untuk menjemput anaknya, karna dia sedang ada perlu~" _namja_ imut itu menatap canggung kepada manusia-manusia ciptaan Tuhan yang berada di sana.*jiahhh

"Emm memangnya dia ada urusan apa?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"_Molla_, tadi di keluar dengan temannya.."

"_Umma_ lebih pentingin temannya ketimbang Yunyun cama _Appa_~" tutur Yunhwa.

"Eh.. _Appa_ Yunhwa?" inilah yang membuat Junsu penasaran.

"_Ne_! ini _Appa_ Yunyun , milip cekali dengan Yunyun kan~~" kata Yunhwa menunjuk kearah Yunho.

"Ka-kau _Appa_ Yunhwa?" tanya _namja_ imut itu seraya melihat Yunho, mata dan bibir yang sangat mirip dengan Yunhwa, 'Mi-mirip sekali mereka berdua' lanjut Junsu di dalam hati.

"_Nee_~ aku _Appa_ nya!"jawab Yunho tegas.

Mari kita lihat dimanakah Jaejoong sekarang.

"Menurutmu yang mana yang lebih bagus Jae?"

"Yang warna merah~"

"Oke aku ambil syal ini _Noona_~"

"Memangnya untuk siapa itu Yamato?"

"Untuk mu~~"

"Ehh?"

**-=-=YUNJAE=-=-**

"Kau pulang saja Junsu _ssi_, biar aku yang mengantar Yunhwa pulang." ujar Yunho kepada Junsu.

"_Anni_, aku saja yang mengantarkan nya, aku tidak mau merepotkan mu~" balas Junsu seraya tersenyum manis, membuat Yoochun yang melihat itu tergugah imannya.*oiii ini scene apa lagi?*

"Aku _Appa_ nya!" oh pernyataan Yunho tadi membungkam mulut Junsu.*a/n : ceritanya si Ah-Ghin di sini udah pulang di jemput Ahra, err karna ngak ada waktu-katain aja malas- jadi ngak author buat :p*

.

.

.

Panas nya kota Seoul tak kalah panasnya dengan hati dua orang _namja_ yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi. Wajah keduanya menampakkan raut ketidak sukaan. Rencana untuk pergi jalan-jalan -walau hanya sebentar- itu runtuh semua. Bagaimana tidak kau melihat orang yang paling kau sayangi tengah berjalan dengan berpengangan tangan dengan _namja_ lain. Dan sekali lagi anak mu melihat adegan itu. WT%^&*#$%.

"_Appa_ hiks _Umma_ bo'ong cama Yunyun, Hiks _Umma_ benelan ngak cayang cama Yunyun." di peluknya tubuh Yunho dengan erat. _Namja_ tampan itu cuma bisa menghela nafas berat. Ini sudah dua kali dan tidak bisa di biarkan lagi. Yunho pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah dua orang _namja_ –tentu saja dengan keadaan menggendong Yunhwa.

"Jae.." sapa Yunho. Merasa nama nya di sebut Jaejoong beserta Yamato membalikkan badannya.

"Yunho-" perkataan Jaejoong terputus melihat seseorang yang berada di pelukan Yunho.

"Yunhwa?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan. Yunho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Bukan kah aku tadi meminta tolong pada Junsu untuk menjemputnya?"

"Oh itu, aku hanya ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan. _Ne_ Yunhwa?"

_Namja_ kecil itu mendongkakkan kepalanya, suara isakan masih meluncur dari bibirnya. Kepalanya yang tadi menghadap wajah Yunho kini menghadap kearah Jaejoong. Betapa terkejutnya _namja_ cantik itu mendapati anaknya menangis.

"Kau apakan Yunhwa sampai dia menangisnya eoh?" tiba-tiba saja emosi Jaejoong melihat anak semata wayangnya mengeluarkan air mata.

"_Appa_ tidak calah apa-apa? Hiks jangan bentak _Appa_…" Jaejoong tak mengerti apa yang di katakan oleh anaknya itu.*sama kayak reader*

"Apa maksud mu Kim Yunhwa? Aku ini _Appa_ mu!"

"_Anni_! _Appa_ Yunyun hiks Yunho _Appa_!"

"Kim Yunhwa!" Yamato yang berada di samping Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan namja cantik itu.

'_Kau tidak berubah Boo~ selalu emosian ne?_'

"_Umma_ bo'ong lagi cama Yunyun! Hiks cemuanya sudah jelac _Umma_ lebih milih _namja_ itu dali pada Yunyun! _Umma_ hiks lebih pilih jalan-jalan cama _namja_ itu ketimbang jemput Yunyun cekolah…" jari telunjuk Yunhwa mengarah kearah Yamato yang sedang memeluk Jaejoong. Membuat hati _namja_ bermata musang nan jernih itu sakit.

"Hiks dan _Umma_ hiks belciuman dengan _namja_ itu hiks padahal Appa Yunyun macih ada!" perkataan Yunhwa membuat Jaejoong terpaku. Anak semata wayangnya melihat ia berciuman?

"Yunhwa-_ya_ sudah _ne_~~" Yunho menghapus air mata yang semakin deras mengalir di pipi Yunwa, tak tega melihat anaknya seperti itu. Dan beruntung sekali taman ini sepi.

"Apa kau tak bisa menjaga anak kita Boo." Yunho menatap mata besar itu dengan tajam, sedangkan Jaejaoong makin melebarkan matanya mendengar panggilan yang Yunho berikan.

"Ah _nde_~ lebih baik aku mengatakan semuanya kepada mu Boojae~, mungkin kau tidak akan percaya, tapi aku adalah….."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC….. xD**

Ammpunnnn jangan timpuk saya~~~*ngumpet di kolong kasur.

Emm rencana nya aku mau hiatus dulu, karna udah kelas tiga dan banyak praktek, ujian lah apalah, tapi aku juga ngak tau harus hiatus ato ngak*plakkk menurut kalian gimana? Ato aku lanjut di fb aja?

Hoho saatnya balas review :

**putryboO : **hehe author cuma becanda kok, kan ngak end ^^V. udah! si Yunho udah ingat semuanya~~*dance KYHD(?)*

wkwkw udah tau kan siapa orang Jepang gaje itu?

Gomawo udah review~ :D

**Princess yunjae : **yahhh tebakan kamu salah(?) dan puppy eyes kamu kurang jadi ngak mempan buat author :p

Ingatan Jeje lagi author pinjam jadi nya yah beginilah~~*nunjuk part 3*gaje

Yaps ini lanjutannya~~ gomawo *bow

**Marry U : **I Know it~ ff saya memang gaje kok, penyusunan katanya juga ngak sebagus author-author lain, bukan Cuma kamu aja yang bingung bahkan saya yang membuatnya juga bingung. But gomawo udah mau baca ff gaje ini :*

**Kekeuk : **menurut kamu apa yang mereka omongin? Intip yuk*pletak

Sengaja di tbc-in supaya penasaran, author hebatkan*tepuk dada*di lempar ke jurang

Kemarin di suruh update kilat sekarang exspress, mian author ngak bisa ngabulin yang ini..

Gomawo udah review~~ :D

**Kucing liar : **hikss iya setelah di baca ulang ternyata ada, makasih udah di pungutin :p

Hiks maaf author juga ngak tau, semua yang di chap 3 mengalir begitu saja seperti tsunami(?)

Di antar kok, tapi author malas buat n ngak ada waktu.*penyakit kambuh

Ok ini ngak berenti kok,, ne Fighting ! gomawo :*

**Kiri Devil : ***peyuk balik XD

Hehehe ngak apa-apa kok, judulnya author ngak nemu lagi yang lain, Cuma ini yang telintas di otak miskin author .. Yunho ngakunya di Chap depan, author jamin lau ngak, Yunho ngak akan di kasih jatah ama Jae*di gebukin Yunho

Oke sayonara~~ gomawo~~*peyuk balik lagi

**Wulan yeppo : ** Annyeong… Yoshh happy new year..

Hehe iya ada orang ketiga.*author pegang parang

Gomawo udah review :D

**- Indrie: **sayangnya ada orang ke-3. Dia ingat kok, tapi waktu itu author ngak bisa baca pikirannya XD. Ini udah panjang apa belum kayaknya belum ya?

Ini kelanjutannya, ne nado Hwaiting ! gomawo~~~ :)

**Youngsu0307 : **wahhh ampe di tungguin XD

Chap depan bakal Yunho katain kok. Changminnya belum author munculin hehe dia author sembunyiin dulu.

Ini lanjutannya.. gamsahamnida~~ :D

**Han Haneul : ** Annyeong Na Nuna~~~*hug#di gampar celi nuna :p

Hihi ngak apa-apa kok sntai aja XDD

Next chap Yunho bakal jujur kok =3=

Ne ini kelanjutannya~ gomawo udah di review nuna :*

**Schagarin : **ne chap kemaren kasian Jae ama Yunhwa, tapi chap ini malah Yunho ama Yunhwa yang kasian.*pundung

Sengaja di tbc-in :p udah panjangkah ini? ne Semangat !

Aturannya aku yang makasih karna udah di baca epep gaje ini :D

Gomawo :D

**Enno KimLee : **eeitsss ngak ketinggalan kok,, author bosan si ahra mulu yang jadi orang ketiga =3=

Hehe iya maap, gomawo udah di bilang bagus ..XD

Ayo loh Yun ngaku ngak lu?. | Yunho : iye-iye chap depan gw ngaku|*plakkk gaje-again.

Gomawo ne :D

**Hanyoon : ** ngak apa-apa chingu~, Author yang buat ini aja udah berasa gimana gitu, kadang males lanjutinnya, tpi karna ada reader yang mw minta terusin dan buat semangat author, jadilah author buat sebisa mungkin :D

Iya ngak end kok. Gomawo !

**IchishigeAyumu : **udah berapa kali di tanya ya? chap depan/ 5 Yunho bakal ngaku~~

Hehe ini lanjutannya, masih gregetan kah?

Gomawoo :D

Yoshh selesai bales2nya..

Sekali lagi Gomawo buat yang udah ngikutin nih cerita dari awal maupun reader yang baru baca*deep bow.

Yunho : kenapa banyak yang mau gw cepet ngaku ya?*dikit kok Yun :p*

Me : gw juga ngak tau~ mending ngak usah ngaku n ingat aja ya?*innocent

Yunho : *geplak pala author* enak aja lu, gw kan kepingin Jae ingat ama gw, dan bisa membangun keluarga kecil bersama anak gw si Yunhwa. Ehh dia malah nambah orang ke-3 DX

Me : ishh lau kepala gw di geplak lagi, nih ff gw berenti in di sini =33=

Yunho : abaikan si author gaje, ehem saya tekankan sekali lagi, chap depan gw bakal ngaku ke Boojae~, tapi nih chap gw sengsara yah? Yaudah deh Chap depan gw yang ambil alih nih ff.

Me : Wait~ siap2 apa yang akan terjadi di next chap ya keke~*lambai bareng Yunho

Oh nya mau curcol dulu kekeke. Aku denger ada berita yang bilang lau Yunho ama Jaejoong ada apartement di jepang ya?*lompat2 gaje*. Trus ada yang bilang mobilnya Yunho terpakir(?) di depan rumah Jae?*nari Mirotic* dan dan salah satu mobilnya Jae*ngak tau merek yg mana* di beliin sama Yunho. Huwaaa co cweet. YUNJAE IS REALL ! makin menggebu-gebu jiwa shipper ku. XDDD

**AKTF**

**YUNJAE IS REALL!**

***Hyumin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle :** Call me Appa~ ' Ani~ '

**Author : **Hyun Hyumin

**Part : **5 / ?

**Cast : **Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung Ahra, Kim Yunhwa dll…..

**Genre : ** family-Cuma itu yang aku tau :p

**Rated : ** T to G(aje)

**Discleamir : Yunjae saling memiliki, begitupun dengan Yoosu**, Yunhwa dan Ah Ghin punya author mutlak . FF ini jga murni milik saya walaupun idenya pasaran !

**Warning : YAOI** / **BOY X BOY YANG NGAK SUKA OUT AJA** ! OC, OOC, typos, EYD, gaje, etc.

**A/N : **annyeong saya datang lagi*celingak-celinguk. Maaf lau ffnya makin gaje. Dann makasih buat yang udah ripiu di chap 4 *kissu2*di lempar ke jurang. Maaf ngak bisa update kilat coz nya aku sibuk, biasa udah kelas 3, penentuan nih*plakk

.

.

.

"Apa kau tak bisa menjaga anak kita Boo?" Yunho menatap mata besar itu dengan tajam, sedangkan Jaejoong makin melebarkan matanya mendengar panggilan yang Yunho berikan.

"Ah _nde_~ lebih baik aku mengatakan semuanya kepada mu Boojae~, mungkin kau tidak akan percaya, tapi aku adalah….."

Hembusan angin menerpa tubuh Yunho yang akan memulai ceritanya.*jiahh

"U-Know.." gumam Yunho yang masih bisa di dengar Jaejoong, Yamato dan Yunhwa. Mata Jaejoong melebar mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Heh jangan bercanda kau.." desis Jaejoong lirih.

"U-Know sudah tidak ada." sambung _namja_ cantik itu, matanya kini siap untuk mengeluarkan butiran krystal yang dapat jatuh kapan saja.

"_Anni_, dia masih hidup. Buktinya aku berada di depan mu~" tangan kanan Yunho mengibas-ngibas di depan wajah tampannya -sementara tangan kirinya menahan Yunhwa yang masih di gendongannya.

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN IA SUDAH TAK ADA!" teriak Jaejoong, kini krystal-krystal bening itu mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Yunho tersenyum kecut, sedangkan Yunhwa kembali menangis melihat Jaejoong meneriaki Yunho.

Yamato yang berada di dekat Jaejoong memeluk _namja_ cantik itu. "Sstt _uljima_ Jae~" ucapnya menenangkan _namja_ yang sudah ia cintai itu.

Sakit. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Yunho, hatinya kembali sakit.

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama _namja_ itu lagi! Aku membencinya yang meninggalkan ku tanpa pamit saat aku melahirkan anaknya!" Jaejoong kembali berteriak.

Bukan sakit lagi rasanya, ini melebihi kata itu. Hatinya serasa di cabik-cabik dengan kasar.

"Ja-jadi hiks _umma_ membenci hiks… _Appa_, hiks.. belalati _Umma _juga membenci hiks Yunyun hiks kalna yunyun hiks wajah Yunyun milip cama Hiks _appa _hiks.." Yunhwa menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Yunho dan menangis sekeras mungkin.

"Kau boleh tidak percaya Jaejoong _ssi_, tapi Yunhwa adalah anak ku. Aku akan membawanya, karna kini kau lebih mementingkan _namja_ itu di bandingkan Yunhwa. _Annyeong_." kata Yunho datar dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Taman itu.

Jaejoong merosot ke tanah, tak ada tenaga lagi di tubuhnya, sungguh ia tak membenci _namja_ bernama U-Know yang telah mengambil hatinya. Tapi kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja bagai pedang yang di layangkan tepat ke dada seseorang.

**-=-=YUNJAE=-=-**

Mobil sport berwarna hitam itu malaju cepat di jalanan kota Seoul, hatinya masih sangat -sangat- sakit. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kesamping melihat anaknya yang kini tertidur meski isakan masih melunjur dari bibir kecil itu.

"_Mianhae_ Yunhwa-_ya_~" di usapnya rambut tebal Ynhwa dengan sayang dan kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke jalanan kota Seoul yang tak pernah sepi.

**-Flash back-**

"Boo~ aku pergi sebentar _ne_, aku ingin mengunjungi seseorang?"

"Kau mau kemana U-Know _ya_?" tanya Jaejoong kini yang tengah berbaring, perut _namja_ cantik itu kini sudah sangat besar, bagaimana tidak usia kandungannya sudah 9 bulan, tinggal beberapa hari lagi _namja_ itu akan melahirkan.

"Ke suatu tempat, baik-baik di rumah _arra_!" U-Know mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong, ntah karna apa _namja_ cantik itu memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menekan tengkuk U-Know.

Setelah beberapa pasangan itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, U-Know tersenyum sangat kearah Jaejoong.

"_Jeongmal saranghae_ Boojae~~" kata U-Know mengecup kening dan perut buncit _namja_ bermata bening itu.

"_Nado_~" balas Jaejoong. Setelah itu U-Know melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartement kecilnya dan Jaejoong.

"_Umma_~_Appa~_ aku mohon, biarkan aku hidup dengan Jaejoong.." dengan lesu U-Know bersimpuh di kaki orang tuanya.

"Cih~ aku tidak akan merestui mu dengan _namja_ itu! Jangan coba-coba melawan mu Jung Yunho!" teriak ibu U-Know.

"Ta-tapi _Umma_-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, kau pilih _namja_ menjijikkan itu atau orang tua mu?"

"_Umma_!"

"Kau berani membentak orang yang sudah melahirkan mu demi membela _namja_ menjijikkan itu?" kilah-kilah kemarahan tampak di mata Mrs. Jung.

"Dia tidak menjijikkan _Umma_! Dia _namja_ yang aku cintai! Kalau kalian tidak memberikan ku restu tak apa. Yang penting aku akan terus bersamanya!" U-Know atau Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dari kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Yunho-_ya_~~" seorang _yeoja_ menghampiri Yunho.

"Maaf _noona_, tapi ini jalan yang aku pilih~" setelah itu Yunho benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah itu. Sedangkan _yeoja_ itu memandang nanar adik yang paling ia sayangi.

"_Mianhae_ aku tidak bisa membantu mu Yunho-_ah_~" gumamnya lirih, kemudian _yeoja_ itu mengikuti Yunho diam-diam.

~sementara itu~

"Akkhhh…" rintihan kesakitan mengalun dari bibir _namja_ cantk itu. Tangannya mencengkram perut buncinya.

"U-knoakkkkh U-Know ahh akkhhhh.."

"Jaejoong-kun?" seorang _namja_ menerobos masuk kedalam apartement Jaejoong setelah mendengarkan teriakan Jaejoong.

Betapa terkejutnya namja itu ketika melihat keadaan Jaejoong sekarang, dengan cepat di angkatnya tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Setiba di rumah sakit, Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama U-Know. Siwon -_namja_ yang menolong Jaejoong tadi menelpon U-Know dengan cepat.

Klik

"U-know-kun.. Jae-jaejoong-kun.."

"Ada apa dengan Jaejoong Siwon-kun?" teriak U-Know di sebrang sana.

"Di-dia akan melahirkan cepatlah ke rumah sakit XXX.."

"Apa?"

"Dia akan melahirkan cepatlah datang, dari tadi dia memanggil nama mu terus.."

"Baiklah aku- AKHHHH CIKITTTT BUAAAHGHHH"

"U-know-kun, U-Know-kun ada apa ?" teriak Siwon.

Tutttt tuttt tutttt

Sambungan telpon itu terputus membuat perasaan Siwon makin tak enak.

U-Know melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Sampai sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya*-_-

"U-know-kun.. Jae-jaejoong-kun.." seketika itu U-Know di landa kecemasan.

"Ada apa dengan Jaejoong Siwon-kun?" teriak nya

"Di-dia akan melahirkan cepatlah ke rumah sakit XXX.."

"Apa?" teriak U-Know, di saat seperti ini Jaejoong akan melahirkan.

"Dia akan melahirkan cepatlah datang, dari tadi dia memanggil nama mu terus.." dengan kecepatan penuh U-Know langsung membelokkan mobilnya tanpa mengetahui sebuah truk berada di depannya.

"Baiklah aku- AKHHHH CIKITTTT BUAAAHGHHH" hanya sebuah suara benturan keras yang terdengar.

-Ahra Pov-

Mata ku belebar melihat mobil yang di tumpangi adikku menabrak truk besar. Yunho, bagaimana Yunho. Apa yang terjadi?.

Dengan cepat ku berlari kearah kecelakaan itu. Mata ku memanas melihat Yunho tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"Ja…Jae..joong… Yun..Hwa…" gumamnya terbata kemudian dia tak sadarkan diri. Segera ku suruh orang-orang yang sudah berkeliling di dekat ku yang memangku Yunho memanggil ambulance.

-Ahra Pov End-

~1 minggu kemudian~

Cairan bening mengalir dengan deras dari mata itu, sudah satu minggu ia tak melihat _Appa_ dari anak yang baru saja ia lahirkan. Hatinya sakit ketika orang yang paling ia cintai melebihi dirinya sendiri tak menemaninya melahirkan buah hati meraka. Dan hari ini ia mendapat kabar bahwa _Appa_ dari _aegya_ nya meninggal?. Dunia Jaejoong serasa runtuh, tak ada lagi orang yang akan menemaninya, tak ada lagi yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Boo~. Dan tak ada lagi yang akan mendekap tubuh ramping itu ketika kedinginan.

"Jaejoong-kun.." Siwon menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah terisak.

"Ssttt.. Jae, aku dan akan membantu mu~" di peluknya tubuh Jaejoong yang semakin rapuh. Di biarkannya Jaejoong menumpahkan segala kesedihannya. Hanya itu yang mampu Siwon lakukan untuk sahabat.

"Huwaa.. owakk… howaak…" tangisan bayi membuat Jaejoong sadar, di lepaskannya pelukan Siwon.

Dengan langkah gontai, Jaejoong menghampiri box bayi tersebut dan meggendong bayi yang sudah susah payah ia lahirkan.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan _Appa_nya _ne_.." kata Jaejoong miris. Tak pelak air mata kembali menggenang di di mata itu.

Siwon yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Semiris itukah kehidupan sahabatnya? Di saat yang paling penting kau malah kehilangan orang yang sangat kau butuhkan.

"Kau beri nama apa untuk anak mu Jae?"

"Yunhwa, Kim Yunhwa.." jawabnya, mengingat nama itulah yang di berikan oleh U-Know, _namja_ yang sangat –sangat- ia cintai.

**-Flash Back End-**

Mobil sport Yunho berenti di depan rumahnya, segera di gendongnya tubuh kecil Yunhwa memasuki rumahnya.

"Yunh-" Ahra yang ingin memarahi Yunho mengurungkan niatnya.

"Siapa itu?"

"Anak ku!" jawabnya datar.

Di tidurkannya Yunhwa di atas tempat tidur-dikamarnya.

"_Umma_…" igau Yunhwa.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan membicarakan semua yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Ahra.

"_Ne_, tapi dia tak percaya dan sekarang ia membenci U-Know.." senyuman miris terpampang di bibir sexy Yunho.

"Dan mungkin aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya lagi.." di pandanginya wajah Yunhwa yang sangat mirip dengannya itu.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan mu ne.."

"Tentu saja, aku _Appa_ nya!"

**-=-=YUNJAE=-=-**

"Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendirian Yamato?"

"Baiklah.." setelah Yamato pergi Jaejoong menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"U-Know hiks,,,Yunhwa-ya!" teriaknya sekeras-keras mungkin.

_Namja_ manis itu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping seorang _namja_ bertubuh atletis.

"_Waeyo_ Bummie?" tanya _namja_ bertubuh aletis tersebut.

"_Ania_, aku cuma kecapek an Wonnie~" Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Siwon.

"Oh ya, kau tau tentang sahabatku yang sering aku ceritakan?" kata Siwon seraya mengelus sayang kepala 'istrinya'.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

"_Ne_.. aku ingin tau bagaimana nasibnya sekarang ini? Dan aku dengar ia berada di Korea.."

"Kau ingin mengunjunginya?"

"Tapi aku tidak tau sekarang dia dimana…" Kibum cuma mangut-mangut mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"Hahh kejadina 5 tahun yang lalu adalah kejadian yang paling buruk untuknya.." terang Siwon, kini Kibum menatap suaminya.

"5 tahun yang lalu?"

"Ne~ saat aku masih di Jepang, saat dia melahirkan anaknya _Appa_ dari anaknya kecelakaan.." Kibum mengingat-ngingat kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu.

**-Flash back-**

"Dokter Kibum cepat siapkan peralatan operasi, ada orang yang baru saja kecelakaan dan harus di operasi!"

"Baik…" jawab Kibum, dan mneyiapkan segala keperluan untuk operasi.

~Beberapa saat kemudian~

"Bagai mana adik saya dok?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ yang wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan di ruangan saya~" Kibum membantu Ahra ke ruangannya. Setelah itu mereka duduk.*taukan meja dokter itu kayak apa?*

"Adik anda hilang ingatan.."

"Hi-hilang ingatan?" tanya Ahra memastikan, air matanya kembali mengalir.

"_Ne_~ tapi tenang saja ini tidak bersifat permanen. Hanya saja membutuhkan waktu untuk mengingat seseorang dengan di bantu secara perlahan~" jelas Kibum.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu cuma mengangguk.

"Baiklah saya ingin memastikan Yunho-kun dulu~" di tepuknya pelan pundak Ahra dan melangkah keluar dari ruangannya tersebut. Meninggalkan Ahra yang sedang meratapi nasib adik kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari koma akhirnya Yunho sadar. Mr Jung, Mrs Jung beserta Ahra telah berada di kamar VIP itu.

"Yunho-_ah gwaenchana_?" tanya Ahra membantu Yunho untuk duduk.

"_Ne.. Noo-Noona_.." mendadak kepalan Yunho sakit.

"Jae-akkhhhh"

"YUNHO-AH!" teriak semua yang berada di ruangan itu. Yunho pingsan.

Sementara dokter menangani Yunho. Keluarga Jung -Mr,Mrs dan Ahra- berada di luar, raut wajah semuanya menampakkan ke khawatiran yang mendalam.

"Ini semua karna _namja_ menjijikkan itu.." desisi Mrs Jung.

"_Umma_! Apa kata mu ha?"

"Awas kalau kau memberi tahu tentang _namja_ menjijikkan itu kepada Yunho, biarkan saja dia melupakan _namja_ sialan itu!" marah Mrs Jung. Ahra menundukkan kepalanya.

'_Yunho-ah maafkan noona mu ini_' batin Ahra.

Mrs Jung mengambil telpon genggamnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Beritahu kepada Kim Jaejoong bahwa U-Know telah meninggal karna kecelakaan dan sudah di makamkan~"

"Umma apa yang kau katakan, Yunho masih hidup!" teriak Ahra menatap tajam ibunya.

"Kau! Jangan coba-coba membela _namja_ menjijikkan itu, _arraseo_?" Ahra tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi, bibirnya menahan isakan yang akan keluar seraya menggumamkan kata maaf untuk adiknya dan Jaejoong.

Kibum yang tak sengaja mendengarkan itu hanya mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dan kemudian mendatangi keluarga Jung –seolah-olah tak mendengar percakapan tadi.

**-Flash Back End-**

"Wonnie…" kata Kibum agak terbata.

"_Waeyo changie_?" Siwon menatap Kibum dengan ke khawatiran dan menangkup wajah _namja_ manis itu.

"Sekarang aku ingat, aku tau semuanya.."

"Tau apa?" tanya Siwon bingung.

Segera saja Kibum berlari ke kamarnya-yang juga kamar Siwon untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Ini~~" di serahkannya amplop coklat itu kepada suaminya. Dengan perlahan Siwon membuka amplop itu dan membaca apa yang tertera di kertas putih yang berada di dalam amplop tersebut.

Mata Siwon melebar melihat foto di yang berasa di kertas itu.*Kertas keterangan pasien waktu Kibum menjadi dokter*.

"U-Know.." gumam Siwon.

"Wonnie, jadi sebenarnya U-Know itu Jung Yunho!" kata Kibum, mata indahnya menatap sendu kertas itu.

"Aku kasihan kepada mereka berdua Wonnie~~"

"Kau tau di mana U-Kno ahh maksud ku Yunho sekarang?" tanya Siwon.

"_Ne_~ aku tau!" jawabnya mantap.

"Ayo kita bantu mereka~~" ucap Siwon seraya tersenyum manis dan mengecup bibir Kbum.

"Daddy Mommy~~~" teriak seorang anak kecil yang keluar dari sebuah kamar di rumah tersebut dan langsung memeluk Siwon dan Kibum.

"Sibum sudah bangun _ne_~~" kata Kibum mengecup pipi gembul anaknya dan Siwon, benar-benar perpaduan mereka berdua.

**-=-=YUNJAE=-=-**

"Yunho-ah mianhae~~" ucap Ahra tertunduk.

"Maaf untuk apa _noona_?" heran Yunho yang kini duduk di sebelah Ahra.

"Karna kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu, maaf aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa~~" lanjut Ahra.

"Gwaenchana _noona_, semuanya sudah terjadi, yang penting aku sudah mengetahui semuanya sekarang~" jawab Yunho seraya memeluk kakak satu-satu nya itu. Jam di rumah iu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, sampai sepasang kaki kecil mengintrupsi Ahra dan Yunho.

"Appa.." gumam Yunhwa melangkah kearah Yunho seraya mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Hupp kenapa Yunhwa bengun eoh?" bocah kecil itu mengembungkan pipinya.

"Yunyun ngak bica tidur~~" jawabnya memeluk tubuh Yunho.

"Hahaha benar-benar mirip dengan mu Yunho-ah, lucu~~" Ahra tertawa kecil melihat Yunho yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oke mian~~" kata Ahra menghentikan tawanya melihat wajah adiknya yang merengut.

"Yunhwa tidur dengan appa saja ne~ kajja~~" Yunho menggendong Yunhwa ke dalam kamarnya dan tertidur lelap bersama sang anak meninggalkan Ahra yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Tbc..

Mian lau tambah gaje, maklumin ne~~. Oh ya aku mungkin ngak lanjutin lagi ff ini di ffn, karna ngak ada waktu buat ke warnet n ngetik, trus Umma aku larang pake lappie soalnya udah kelas 3, mau ujian n banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjain.*nagis2 gaje

Jadi aku mau lanjut di fb aja, lau ada yang mau tau lanjutanya*reader : NGAK ADAA*, add fb author aja : Tiwi Tii'arr. jangan lupa intro, kadang2 ada ff mendadak(?) juga loh~~*plakkk

Oh ya bagi Casshipper like FP ini ya :

**TVXQ~ family for Indonesia** sama

**We Are ~Yunjae~ Shipper** ya! :)

Gomawo sekali lagi yang udah ngikutin ff ini*deep bow

Saatnya balas review :D

**Kiri Devil : **yahh jangan di getok kepala aku =3=. Hehe tbc nya sengaja di letakin di situ,*biar seru gitu*plakkk. Mian ngak bisa update kilat~. Gomawo~ ne sayonara~~*poppo balik XDD

**Lia SparkyuBoice : **yahh kok nangis?*kasih tisu* padahalkan ngak angst?. Ne ini kelanjutannya, mian kalau lama~ gomawo ne :D

**Stevanie7227 : **tbc-nya sendiri yang mau di taro di sana, yah gimana lagi~ hehehe*author gila. Betul itu, BAGUSAN Yunho lah dari pada si Yamato :p. ne kasian Yunhwa T,T. yap ini lanjutannya. Gamsahamnida :)

**PutryboO : **untuk yang satu itu aku ngak bisa ._.v. mau getok kepala Jae? Silahkan, tapi nanggung sendiri kalau di getok balik-lebih parah- dari Yunho ya XD huwaaa mianhae ngak bisa update kilat coznya author sibuk~ gomawo udah review ff gaje ini chingu :D

**Rose : **udah tau gimana reaksi jeje kan? Yamato ama author aja~*di geplak Changmin(?). gomawo :D

**Han Sera : **gomawo udah suka ama nih ff abal*nagis terharu*. Di sini udah di jelasin kenapa Yunho ilang ingatan, iyah tu Mrs Jung jahat banget. Ne selamat datang di ff ini*plakk. Gomawo :*

**Kucing Liar : **tbc-nya ngeselin ya? author ngak rela sebenernya buat scene satu itu tapi gimana lagi? Ehh aslinya Yunho yang menderita loh~~. Gomawo udah di review lagi chingu :D

**Yak Yunjae : **masak Yunho yeojachingunya kamu .-.. wkwkw tbc adalah andalan author buat reader penasaran XDD. Mian ngak bisa update cepat, gomawo~~

**Enno KimLee : **aku yang seharusnya bilang gomwo~.yah yah sebenarnya aku juga ngak tega, tapi gimana lagi. Jangan sedih dong~ ntar Yunhwa juga tambah sedih*pletak. Yoshh Hwaiting! Gomawo~

**Princess yunjae : **yahh Yunhwa bukan adik kamu, Yunhwa itu milik author*plakk. Tenang Yamato ntar aja di pikirin, ato ama Jae aja yah?*di lempr kejurang sama reader+Yunho*. aku ngak jadi hiatus, tapi pindah tempat(?) aja deh,, ne ne semoga rumornya beneran*jingkrang2*. Gomawo neee~~

**Indrie lia black heart : **masih gregetankah? Ckckc dendam banget ama si Yamato yah? Hiks ne, Yunhwa kasian banget*peluk Yunyun. Ne lain kali akan aku perhatiin tanda bacanya. Mm Gomawo! HWAITING!

**JoongieJungJung : **iya2 ngak jadi hiatus, Cuma mau pindah dari ffn ke fb kok. Gomawo ~~:D

**Heesy : **bukan aku yang kejam, tapi tbcnya*plakplak!. Masih sayang ngak ya? tanya ama Jeje aja gih. |Yunho : pasti masih sayang dong~~|, tentang ciuman itu hiks author juga ngak tega*ngikut galau.

**IchishigeAyumu : ** masih gregetan? La baca chap ini gimana? Tambah gaje kan?*peluk balik. Gomawo ne :DD

**Kekeuk : **jangan teriak-teriak, Yunhwa lagi bobok. Si jeje ciuman ama si ikan sarden(read : Yamato). Wahh jangan berpikir kyak gitu, autho ngak mungkin buat yang 'ngak' . err berpaling ngak ya? *mikir2*. Wkwk apaan tu Yamjae? Jelek banget nama couplenya :p Gomawo chingu~~

**OktavLuvJejeTooMuch : **tbc emank selalu nyebelin,, yahh ada yang nangis lagi*kasih tisu~. Iye iye aku juga kasian ama Yunyun*peluk*. MIAN NGAK BISA UPDATE KILAT*plakkkk. Gomawo chingu~ :D

**Kim JaeLiey : **ehhhhhh? Itu Yunho juga butuh persiapan dulu buat ngaku ke jeje. Kekek makin banyak yg ngak suka ama ikan sarden, Yunjae momentnya belum keliatan~~. Gomawo udah di riview~

**Han Haneul : ** huwaaa itu si tbc-nya sendiri yang mau di situ bukan salah aku~~. Nih kelanjutannya nuna~ si Yamato ama nuna aja gimana?*di geplok celi nuna. Ne ini lanjutannya nuna~ gomawo~~ :**

Buat Princess Yunjae, aku suka banget panggilan ikan sarden buat si Yamato XDDD*pletakk!

Yap selesai~~

Sampai jumpa di fb aku~~*kalau ada*

**AKTF N YUNJAE IS REALLL!**

***Hyumin :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle :** Call me Appa~ ' Ani~ '

**Author : **Hyun Hyumin

**Part : **6 / ?

**Cast : **Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung Ahra, Kim Yunhwa dll…..

**Genre : ** family-Cuma itu yang aku tau :p

**Rated : ** T to G(aje)

**Discleamir : Yunjae saling memiliki, begitupun dengan Yoosu**, Yunhwa dan Ah Ghin punya author mutlak . FF ini jga murni milik saya walaupun idenya pasaran !

**Warning : YAOI** / **BOY X BOY YANG NGAK SUKA OUT AJA** ! OC, OOC, typos, EYD, gaje, etc.

**A/N : **annyeong saya datang lagi*celingak-celinguk. Maaf chap ini pendek banget. Makasih yg review di part 5*kissu2*plakk semoga masih ada yang maw baca n review ff gaje ini XDD

.

.

.

"Yunhwa tidur dengan Appa saja ne~ kajja~~" Yunho menggendong Yunhwa ke dalam kamarnya dam tertidur lelap bersama sang anak meninggalkan Ahra yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

~Chap 6 start(?)~

Anak pertama dari keluarga Jung itu merogoh kantong rok nya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo Nona Jung.." sahut seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Ne. Aku ada tugas untuk mu. Kau tau Yamato Kudo?"

"Ne nona aku tau, dia salah satu karyawan Jung Corp cabang di Jepang, tapi dia sekarang berada di Korea." jelas sang penerima telepon.

Ahra tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,"Suruh dia kembali ke Jepang, besok pagi dia harus pergi dari Korea arra?"

"Ne Nona Jung!"

Flip

Sambungan telepon terputus. 'Aku akan membantu mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong kembali!' batin Ahra dan melangkah ke dalam kamarnya.

-=-=YUNJAE=-=-

Jejak air mata masih tampak di pipi pucat itu, sang namja cantik melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai kearah kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa saat ia keluar dan memakai baju. Tapi tatapan matanya kosong.

"Jae~" sapa Yamato. jaejoong tak merespon dan terus berjalan menuju dapur.

GREPP

"Jae...maaf aku harus kembali ke Jepang karna boss ku tadi malam menelpon. Mianhae aku tidak bisa menemani mu. Sa-saranghae~" jelas Yamato, Yeah sama tak ada tanggapan dari namja yang sudah ia cintai.

"Baiklah. Annyeong jae~ aku pergi.." Yamato melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi dari rumah Jaejoong-dengan berat hath.

.

Mata musang Yunho terbukah senyuman terulas di bibir nya melihat wajah damai Yunhwa yang tengah tertidur. Namja tampan itu melirik jam yang senantiasa terletak di nakas tempat tidurnya.

"Yunhwa-ya bangun sayang~" di usap nya pipi chubby sang anak.

"Ugh cebental lagi umma~" jawab Yunhwa masih dengan mata yang tdrpejam. Membuat senyuman kecut terpasang rapi di bibir namja tampan itu.

"Yah Yunhwa kan mau sekolah sayang, ayo bangun!" Yunho menggendong tubuh kecil Yunhwa ke kamar mandi. Di jentikkannya sedikit air ke wajah Yunhwa membuat sang empu harus membuka matanya. Tangan mungil Yunhwa mengusap2 matanya.

"Appa Yunyun macih ngantuk~"

"Kalau yunhwa ngak mandi, Appa akan pergi!" ucap Yunho seraya menurunkan Yunhwa.

"ANDWE! ne Yunyun mandi cekarang, tapi appa juga mandi baleng Yunyun ne~" kata Yungwa memeluk leher Yunho.

"Haha... Ayo kita mandi !"

30 menit kemudian Ayah dan anak itu terlah selesai mandi dan berpakaian.

"Yunhwa?" Ah-Ghin memiringkan kepalanya melihat yunhwa menggandeng tangan hyung nya.

"Annyeong Ah-Ghin~" sapa Yunhwa memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Ne! nado annyeong. Huwaa jadi benel Yunho hyung Appanya Yunhwa?" tanya bocah kecil berponi itu bersorak(?).

"Ne!" senyuman Yunhwa makin melebar dan menampakkan gigi gingsulnya#kyaaa author pengen cubit#

"Kajja kita sarapan~" seru Ahra yang telah menyiapkan makanan dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan.

###

TAP  
>TAP<p>

"Yoochun ssi?" sapa seorang namja imut seraya menepuk pelan pundak Yoochun. Namja bermata sipit itu membalikkan tubuh nya.

"Jun-junsu ssi.." seru Yoochun gugup. Yeah namja imut itu telah mengambil hati seorang Park Yoochun yang sangat sulit untuk jatuh cinta.

"Err.. Aku ingin menanyakan tentang jaejoong hyung, kau sudah lama kenal dengan dia bukan?"

"Ye.. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dulu."

"Boleh aku tau sebenarnya Yunho itu siapa?"

"Yunho itu-" perkataan Yoochun terpotong ketika mata sipitnya menangkap sosok Yunho, Yunhwa dan Ah-Ghin memasuki gerbang TK.

"Nanti akan aku beri tau~" kata Yoochun agak berbisik kepada Junsu.

"Jucci jidat lebal~~" pekik yunhwa berlari kearah Yoochun dengan cengiran. 'Ck di panggil ahjussi lgi deh T,T' batin namja tampan berjidat lebar itu.

"Annyeong Chun, Junsu ssi~" sapa Yunho.

"Ne annyeong Yun.."

"Annyeong Yunho ssi~" ucap Junsu membalas sapaan Yunho.

"Lebih baik Yunhwa dan Ah-Ghin ke kelas dulu ne!" ajak Yoochun mengambil alih tangan Ah-Ghin dari tangan Yunho dan...

"Yunyun mau cama Appa!" seru anak bermata musang itu. Semuanya tampak menggela nafas melihat tingkah anak kecil yang satu ini.

"Yunhwa pergi ke kelas sama seongsaengnim ne, appa harus kerja. Nanti pas pulang sekolah Appa jemput!" kata Yunho mensejajarkan tubuh nya dengan tubuh Yunhwa dan mengacak rambut tebal anaknya itu.

"Baiklah Appa~" balas Yunhwa mem-pout bibirnya -persis seperti Jaejoong ketika ngambek.

###

Namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu menatap bayangan dirinya yang di pantulkan cermin. Matanya bengkak dan bibir cherry nya kini pucat. Ia menghela nafas, oke kejadian kemarin adalah kejadian yang tidak pernah ia sangka.

"U-Know-ya apa benar kau sebenarnya Jung Yunho? Tapi kenapa kau merahasiakannya dari ku? Wae?" gumam nya lirih. Kemudian ia merapikan sedikit penampilannya. Sekali kali ia menghela nafas dan melangkah kaki nya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

TK DONG BANG

"Maaf menunggu lama Junsu ssi~" seru Yoochun tak enak kepada Junsu yang telah menunggunya.

"Gwaenchana.." balas Junsu tersenyum tulus membuat Yoochun ingin membekap namja imut itu di dalam kamarnya #plakplak! XD

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakan semua tentang jae hyung yang aku tau.." angin sepoi-sepoi menyapa lembut dedaunan pohon yang mengerling nakal membuat gesekan indah mengalun di tengah cerita Yoochun.#jiahh -''

###

Ahra yang tadinya tengah nonton TV kini melangkahkah kakinya untuk membukakan pintu.

Clekek  
>Di depan pintu berwarna putih itu berdiri dua orang namja.<p>

"Dokter Kibum ssi?"

"Ne, annyeong Ahra ssi."

"Mari masuk dulu," kata Ahra mempersilahkan dua orang itu untuk masuk ke dalam 'istana' keluarga Jung.

"Ini menyangkut Yunho.." kata Kibum to the point membuat Ahra yang akan mengambilkan air minum mengentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Kibum dan Siwon menangkap raut wajah Ahra yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau pasti tau bahwa U-Know adalah Yunho kan?" tanya Kibum.

"Ne, aku tau~" jawab Ahra tertunduk.

"Dan aku juga tau mengapa Yunho tidak bisa mengingat Kim Jaejoong.." tambah Kibum, ahra membelalakkan matanya.

"Karna orang tua mu bukan?" perkataan namja manis itu serasa bagai cambuk bagi yeoja cantik itu.

"Da-dari mana kau tau?"

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya waktu itu, mianhae.."

"Gwaenchana~"  
>"Oh ya perkenalkan ini suami ku Choi Siwon. Dia adalah sahabat U-Know dan Jaejoong sewaktu di Jepang." jelas Kibum memperkenalkan Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon membungkukkan badannya.<p>

"Ahra ssi kau tau bahwa Kim Jaejoong mempunyai anak dari Yunho?"

"Tentu saja aku tau~" jawab Ahra seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Jaejoong menatap ragu pada bangunan yang berada di depannya. Pikiran namja cantik itu kini tengah berkecamuk, akhirnya ia pasrah(?) Dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam TK DONG BANG. Mata bening Jaejong melirik jam yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya.

10:10  
>Bukankah itu waktunya untuk anak TK pulang? Jaejoong kini tengah berada di depan kelas anaknya.<br>Sebelum tangan putih itu terjulur pintu bercorak bunga matahari itu terbuka menampakkan seorang namja tampan. *XDD*

"Jucci temenin Yunyun tunggu Appa!" teriak seorang anak kecil yang langsung menggenggam tangan Yoochun.

"Jae hyung.." sapa Yoochun, mata kecil Yunhwa melirik kearah mata Yoochun melihat, tiba-tiba ia bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Namja berjidat lebar itu.

"Yunhwa~~" lirih Jaejoong. Yoochun nampak bingung dengan sikap Yunhwa yang tampak menghindari Jaejoong.*pada nguap ya?*

"Yunyun ngak mau ketemu cama umma!" pekik Yunhwa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Yoochun dan berlari dari tempat tersebut.

Jaejoong dan Yoochun berlari mengejar Yunhwa tapi...

Dunia Jaejoong serasa runtuh, kaki nya tak kuasa lagi menahan berat badannya, matanya melebar melihat tubuh anak semata wayangnya di hantam oleh sebuah mobil.

"YUNHWAA!" teriak Jaejoong berusaha keras berlari kearah anaknya yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya.

0-0-0-0

"Aish aku terlambat!" gerutu seseorang sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke mobilnya dan menjalankannya kearah Tk anaknya.

.

Yunho yang beberapa meter lagi tiba di TK DONG BANG mendadak menghentikan mobilnya. Mata musang nya melebar melihat seorang anak kecil yang tertabrak oleh mobil.

"Yun...yunhwa..." dengan kecepatan cahaya Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari kearah Yunhwa.

Jaejoong merengkuh tubuh kecil Yunhwa, air mata bak air terjun mengalir di mata nya.

"Hiks.. yunhwa-ya hiks...bangun aegya.."

"Yunho?" kata Yoochun, jaejoong yang mendengar kata 'Yunho' mendongkakkan kepala nya.

"Yun..yunhwa..." gumam Yunho melihat anaknya bersimbah darah. Mata tajam Yunho tampak berkaca-kaca ingin menangis, tapi di tahannya.

"Ap...appa...Um...Umma..." lirih Yunhwa lalu tak sadarkan diri.

"Cepat bawa Yunhwa ke rumah sakit!"

"Pakai mobil ku!" Yunho mengambil alih menggendong Yunhwa dan membawa nya ke rumah sakit beserta Jaejoong.

Di dalam mobil Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya menangis dan memanggil nama Yunhwa membuat Yunho yang melihat orang yang paling ia cintai itu menitikkan air mata.

Hospital (UGD)

"Boo~" Yunho merengkuh tubuh rapuh Jaejoong. Di elusnya punggung namja cantik itu.

"Hikss..ini semua hiks karna aku hiks.." namja bermata besar itu meneggelamkan kepalanya kelekukan leher Yunho, menghirup aroma khas yang sangat ia rindukan; aroma U-Know.

"Sstt ini bukan salah mu Boo~" di tangkup nya kedua pipi Jaejoong dengan tangan besarnya dan kemudian mencium kening namja yang telah merebut hatibya itu. Jaejoong yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya memejamkan matanya, meresapi kecupan yang Yunho berikan.

Mata besar Jaejoong menatap lekat mata musang Yunho, ketika bibir cherry Jaejoong ingin mengatakan sesuatu tiba-tiba seorang dokter yang menangani Yunhwa keluar dari ruang UGD tersebut.

"Bagaimana Dok?" tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Anak anda baik-baik saja tapi dia masih menentukan penanganan intensif~" jawab dokter paruh baya itu.

"Gomawo dokter~" ucap Yunho dab Jaejoong bersamaan lagi, dokter itu hanya tersenyum ramah dan menepuk pelan pundak Yunho.

-=-=-YUNJAE-=-=-

Jaejoong duduk di samping tempat tidur Yunhwa, menggenggam tangan anak nyya. Air mata kembali mengalir.

"Mianhae aegya~" gumam Jaejoong lirih membelai pelan rambut Yunhwa yang terbalut oleh perban.

"Boo~~" Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho yang berada di samping nya.

"Jangan menagis lagi ne~ Yunhwa akan sedih bila melihat mu menangis.." sekali lagi namja bermata musang itu memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong.

"A-apa kau benar-benar U-Know?" Yunho hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Appa…Umma…" perlahan namun pasti mata musang Yunhwa terbuka.

"Yunhwa-ya!" Jaejoong memeluk tubuh anak semata wayangnya.

"Um-umma cecak~~" *bukan cicak ya xDD*

"Mianhae~"

BRAKKK

Pintu ruang inap itu terbuka menampakkan 5 orang namja dan seorang yeoja.

"Yunhwa!" pekik Ah-Ghin.

"Ah-Ghin~" sapa Yunhwa.

"Yunho hyung~" Ah-Ghin melihat kearah Yunho agar sang hyung menggangkatnya ke atas tempat tidur teman sebangkunya.

.

.

.

Mata Jaejoong membulat melihat seorang namja tampan dan seorang namja manis bergandengan tangan.

"Siwon-kun?"

"Ne, ini aku Jaejoong-kun. Dan perkenalkan ini istri ku~" Siwon menunjuk Kibum yang berada di sampingnya.

"Annyeong, Choi Kibum imnida!" ujar Kibum seraya membungkuk.

"Ahra noona, Yoochun-ah, Junsu ssi, Siwon-kun, Dokter Kibum ssi?" semua mata kini menatap Yunho.

"Ke-kenapa kalian bisa bersama?"

"Oh itu, setelah kau dan Jaejoong pergi ke rumah sakit aku langsung menghubungi Ahra noona ternyata di sana ada Siwon ssi dan Kibum ssi untuk menjenguk YUnhwa, sekalian kami ingan membantu kalian bersatu." Jelas Yoochun membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong terperangah.

"Hahh sepertinya kita terlambat untuk yang terakhirnya(membantu Yunjae bersatu). Kajja kita pulang~" ajak Ahra seraya mengambil Ah-Ghin yang sedang merengut karna di bawa paksa oleh Ahra.

.

.

.

"U-Know ya~~" Jaejoong mengambur kepelukan Yunho atau U-Know? Aishh sama saja.

"Ne Boo~ sekarang panggil aku Yunho ne!" YUnho mengecup pelan bibir cherry Jaejoong yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Huweee Yunyun di cuekin Appa cama Umma!" teriak Yunhwa membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong tersadar.

"Mianhae aegya~~" ucap Yunho memeluk anaknya dan kemudian memeluk Jaejoong.

######

"Yeoboseyo nona Ahra.."

"Waeyo Leeteuk ssi?"

"Tuan Besar Jung dan Nyonya Besar Jung akan kembali ke Korea besok pagi!"

"Mwo?"

TBC..

ANNYEONGG!

Mian ngak bisa bles review. ehh ada yang pernah denger rumor tak? katanya di mobilnya jeje *yang entah apa mereknya*, ada semacam kayak cairan putih gitu XDD

cairan putih= cum= NC= Yunjae nc-an di mobil*plakkkkk#author yadong =w=dd

udah dulu ya, mian ngak bisa update cepat m(_ _)m

AKTF!

YUNJAE IS REAL!

*Hyumin :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title **: Call Me Appa : Anni

**Author** : Hyun Hyumin ganti nama jadi Wi-kun Evil'Y

**Cast : **Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho,(dangerous love) etc.

**Leght**: 7 of ?

**Warning**: YAOI, OOC, OC, EYD, typos, gaje, pendek etc. NO BASHING. Ngak suka ama YUNJAE JANGAN BACA!

**A/N**: mian, tambah pendek perchapternya T.T n sorry juga lama updatenya, idenya ilang mendadak. Mianhae~~ . makasih buat para reader yang masih mau ripiu ff gaje ini*bow

.  
>.<p>

Semilir angin menyapa dua orang namja yang tengah berdiri di sebuah balkon.

"Jae.. Mianhae." salah satu dari namja itu berucap.

"Untuk apa eoh?" jaejoong balik bertanya seraya mengusap lengan kekar Yunho yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"Untuk semuanya..."

"Karna meninggalkan mu saat melahirkan Yunhwa dan-" dengan cepat Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan membungkam bibir berbentuk hati Yunho dengan bibir cherry miliknya.

Ciuman yang di dasari oleh cinta, rasa rindu dan kasih sayang. Begitu lembut, tak mendominasi satu sama lain.

Ciuman yang berlangsung beberapa detik itu terlepas. Jaejoong tersenyum manis, wajahnya kini memerah bak kepiting. Namja tampan bemata musang itu mengusap pelan pipi mulus namja cantik yang berada di hadapannya.

"Yunho-ah, berjanji lah satu hal kepada ku." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku dan Yunhwa lagi.." lirih Jaejoong. Yunho termangu(?). Raut penyesalan terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian lagi, apapun yang terjadi!"

###

(Di waktu yg sama)

Ahra mengacak rambut almond nya. Kepalanya kini terus di penuhi berbagai pertanyaan.

"Aigoo kenapa di saat seperti ini mereka pulang?" yeoja ini berdecak pelan.

"Yunho-ah eotte?" gumam nya.

.

Sinar mentari begitu terik menyinari belahan kota Seoul. Menyusup melalui ventilasi-ventilasi ruangan putih tersebut.

Yunho membuka mata musangnya, mengusapnya pelan. Wajah tampannya kini menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tat kala melihat wajah seseorang yang sangaaaat ia cintai tertidur di pelukannya.

"Yun.." suara serak khas orang bangun tidur menyadarkan Yunho.

"Wae sayang?" Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong.

Perlahan namja cantik itu duduk. "Apa badan mu tidak sakit tidur di sofa seperti ini?"

Yunho terkekeh pelan, "Ania, asalkan ada mu semuanya baik-baik saja!"

"Ish gombal~" mencubit pelan lengan Yunho, Jaejoong mengerucut kan bibirnya.

"Tapi kau suka~" timpal Yunho sembari mencium kilat bibir Jaejoong. Yang kembali membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah.

"Umma.. Appa.." gumaman kecil mengintrupsi dua orang namja dewasa itu.

Jaejoong turun dari sofa, beralih ke tempat tidur anak semata wayang nya.

"Yunhwa-ya~" namja cantik itu menepuk pelan pipi chubi Yunhwa.

"Ugh.. Umma.." anak kecil itu terbangun. Sedetik kemudian ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Umma~ mianhae~"

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluk Yunhwa.

"Call Me Appa!" cetus namja bermata besar itu.

"Yahh.." protesan mengalir dari dua buah bibir berbentuk hati.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Ania. Sekarang Yunhwa akan terus memanggil mu Umma dan aku Appa!" kata Yunho.

"Week liat tuh Umma, Appa belain Yunyun~" tambah Yunhwa mencibir kearah Jaejoong.

"Nappeun aegya dan nappeun Appa!" seru Jaejoong. Kemudian mereka bertiga tertawa bahagia.

.

Pintu rumah keluarga Jung terbuka lebar, seorang laki-laki dan seorang wanita masuk ke dalam rumah itu dengan angkuh.

"Ahra!" suara yang sangat berwibawa menggelegar di rumah itu.

Dengan tergesa-gesa seorang yeoja menuruni tangga. Wajahnya begitu menyiratkan ke khawatiran, tapi di sembunyikannya.

"Appa umma~" kata Ahra memeluk kedua orang tua nya.

"Dimana Ah-Ghin?" tanya Mrs Jung yang kini telah duduk di sofa.

"Dia sekolah Umma.." jawab Ahra.

'Jangan sampai mereka menanyai Yunho' batin Ahra berharap.

"Kemana adik mu yang satu lagi?" perkataan Mr Jung menyadarkan Ahra.

"Ye?"

"Dimana Yunho kata ku?"

"Di-dia sedang di rumah temannya yaa di rumah temannya.." sahut Ahra -berbohong tentunya.

"Teman?"

"N-ne."

"Suruh dia pulang sekarang!" titah Mrs Jung.

"Ne, aku akan menyuruhnya pulang. Lebih baik Appa dan Umma beristirahat dulu!" jawab Ahra.

Yeoja bermata sipit itu melangkah kearah kamarnya, mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas nakas.

Dengan lihai tangannya mengutak-atik ponsel berwarna biru tersebut.

Tut..tuttt

"Angkat Yunho-ah!" seru Ahra.

"Yeoboseyo noona!"

"Yunho-ah cepat pulang Appa dan Umma sudah kembali!" kata Ahra lirih.

"M-wo? Kembali?"

"Nde Yunho-ah" lirih Ahra mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Baiklah~" sahut seseorang di sebrang sana.

Flip

Ahra menghela nafas berat.

'Aku akan terus membantu mu Yunho-ah'

###

"Siapa Yun?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedang menyuapi anaknya, Yunhwa.

"Ahra noona~" Jaejoong menangkap raut kegelisahan di wajah orang yang ia cintai.

"Appa dan Umm ku sudah kembali dari Amerika dan menyuruh ku pulang.." tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan masa lalu menghampiri Jaejoong. Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh Yunho.

"Tenang saja, aku akan kembali Boo~" kata Yunho memastikan, padahal pikirannya sedang berkecamuk.

Yunhwa menatap bingung kedua orang tua-nya. Tapi apalah yang ia tau. Anak kecil polos itu melanjutkan suapan yang tadi terhenti oleh umma-nya.

Tbc...

A/N : masih mau di lanjut apa ngak nih ff gaje? Aku ngerasa ngak ada feel lagi buat nerusinnya. Oh ya buat cairan putih itu ternyata Cuma hoax, tapi bagi YJS pasti tau. Tempat Yun ama jae #plakkkk

Author lagi nge-galau nih~~*curcol~~#pletakk

**YUNJAE IS REALL!**

***Wi-kun Evil'Y**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Call Me Appa : Anni**

**Legh : 8 of ?**

**Author : Me! Hyun Hyumin a.k.a Wi-Kun Evil'Y**

**Cast : YunJae n other x)**

**Discleamir : YUNJAE saling memiliki! Yunhwa sama Ah-Ghin+ FF ini punya author mutlak! Biarpun idenya gaje, tetap ini author yang buat!**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : err Family n drama-sinetron- :)**

**Warning : YAOI! BOY X BOY! Bagi yang ngak suka close aja! Typos, EYD, OC, pendek, OOC, makin gaje! Bagi yang ngak suka ama castnya ngak usah baca! Gw ngak butuh flame ato bash! Gw Cuma butuh kritik, saran n penyemangat buat lanjutin ff abal gaje ini!**

**A/N : hahhh ternyata masih ada yang mau baca fic gaje ini T^T yang udah ripiu makasih banyak~~*cipok atu2*plakkk**

**Yoshh Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu mentari tampak terik, cahayanya masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kedalam ruangan serba putih itu.

"Appa mau kemana?" tanya Yunhwa yang melihat Yunho memakai kembali jas kerjanya. Kaki jenjang Yunho melangkah ketempat Yunhwa.

"Appa pergi sebentar, nanti malam Appa kembali. Jadi jangan nakal arra?" Yunho mengecup sekilas kening anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Alla~(arra)" ada nada tak rela keluar dari bibir kecil itu.

"Boo aku pergi dulu,"

"Yun.."

"Aku akan kembali sayang~" tegas Yunho seakan tau apa yang di pikirkan oleh Jaejoong.

CUP~

Ciuman lembut yang di dasari oleh cinta, Yunho terus mengemut bibir bawah dan atas Jaejoong bergantian.

"Ahh Yunhh.." tak sengaja desahan itu keluar.

Hei tak taukah kalian bahwa di sana ada sepasang mata musang kecil melihat aksi mereka tersebut!

"Yunyun juga mau di poppo!" teriakan atau sebuah lengkingan dari Yunhwa menyadarkan kedua orang tuanya.

Wajah namja cantik itu memerah, tangan kekar Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Jaa ne~"

Pintu yang juga berwarna putih itu tertutup. Namja bermarga Kim itu melangkah dan duduk di atas tempat tidur Yunhwa -dirumah sakit.

Di peluknya tubuh kecil itu dan menghirup aroma segar yang menguar dari rambut tebal sang anak.

"Yunhwa tidur siang ne?"

"Nanti caja, Yunyun macih mau cama umma~" kepala Yunhwa menyuruk kedalam lekukan leher Jaejoong.

Di usapnya punggung Yunhwa dengan lembut, dan menyanyikan sebait lagu untuk anaknya sampai sang anak jatuh kealam mimpi.

"Saranghae aegya~"

.

.

.

Mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat, Yunho mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di samping kursi pengemudi. Ahra telah menghubunginya lagi untuk segera pulang.

Dengan ragu Yunho menyentuh ganggang pintu rumahnya. Tapi, setelah menetapkan hati(?), akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

"Appa Umma!" sapa Yunho melihat orang tuanya yang tengah duduk di atas sofa.

"Yunho!" memeluk dengan erat, begitupun dengan . Di tangga, Ahra yang melihat itu tersenyum kecut, mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Umma dan Appa nya; memisahkan Yunho dengan orang yang di cintainya.

"Bogoshipoyo Yun~" Ucap .

"Nado Umma," balas namja tampan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit melepas rindu, kini keluarga besar Jung berbincang-bincang di ruang keluarga.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Yun?" tanya akan keterlambatan anaknya untuk menyambutnya.

"Oh kemarin teman ku kecelakaan dan aku menjenguknya Umma." Jawab Yunho setengah berbohong. Di ujung sofa senyuman kecut Ahra, sudah pasti yeoja itu tau siapa 'teman' Yunho yang kecelakaan.

"Aku dengar kau sering sakit kepala Yun?" ada nada khawatir di kalimat itu.

"Gwaenchana Appa, cuma sedikit.." mata tidak bisa di bohongi, ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh anak keduanya itu.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan Yun?" pertanyaan Umma nya membuat jantung Yunho berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Ah- tidak ada apa-apa Umma." Jawabnya pasti. Ia tak mau kalau Umma dan Appanya memisahkannya lagi dengan Jaejong dan Yunhwa. Sudah cukup 5 tahun ini ia 'menelantarkan' Jaejoong dan Yunhwa.

Sang mentari telah tenggelam di gantikan oleh sang raja malam, rembula.

"Yun kau mau kemana?" tanya wanita paruh baya tersebut kepada Yunho yang tampak tergesa-gesa.

"Menjenguk teman ku yang tadi ku katakan Umma!"

"Tak bisakah besok?" tanya wanita itu lagi seraya menggendong Ah-Ghin.

"Mian Umma, dan aku akan menginap di rumah sakit, besok pagi aku kembali." Dengan itu Yunho pergi keluar dari istana keluarga Jung. Tapi sebelum ia menyentuh kenop pintu besar berwarna putih gading itu, Ahra mencekal tangannya.

"Hati-hati Yunho-ah."

"Jangan khawatir noona~" jawab namja tampan itu kepada noona nya.

.

.

.

"Pak Lee ikuti kemana Yunho pergi!"

"Baik nyonya!"

**=-=-YUNJAE-=-=**

Dengan cepat Yunho meng-gas mobilnya, melewati jalanan kota Seoul yang padat pada malam hari.

"Aishh!" ia memukul stir mobil itu dengan keras, jalanan kota Seoul macet membuat namja tampan itu merutuk.

Hampir satu jam namja bermata musang itu terjebak macet sampai akhirnya jalanan itu kembali lancar. Dengan sekali injak, mobil berwarna hitam milik Yunho melaju kencang menuju Rumah Sakit tempat Yunhwa di rawat.

"Yeoboseyo Nyonya Jung."

"_Ye Pak Lee?"_

"Sekarang Tuan Yunho berada di Rumah Sakit Seoul, saya sudah bertanya ke bagian resepsonis, tapi mereka tidak memberi tahu saya Nyonya, Mianhamnida."

"_Ck~ pokoknya kau harus tau siapa teman dan di kamar nomor berapa teman Yunho di rawat!"_

"Ne Nyonya Jung!"

#####

Derap langkah kaki begitu menggema di lorong-lorong rumah sakit itu. Tangan kekar Yunho menyentuh kenop pintu bernomor 555 itu –dan sudah pasti itu kamar tempat Yunhwa dan Jaejoong berada.

"Boo~ Yunhwa~" kepala Yunho menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Yun!" Jaejoong yang tadinya tengah memandang langit malam dari jendela kamar itu menghambur ke dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Boo waeyo?" tanya Yunho sembari mengelus ambut Jaejoong.

"Hiks.. aku kira kau tidak kembali.." tak terasa air mata jatuh dari mata besar nan indah itu.

"Mianhae Boo, tadi jalanan macet." Jelas Yunho seraya merenggangkan pelukan namja cantiknya dan menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong sebelum bibir tebal milik Yunho mendarat sempurna di atas bibir tipis Jaejoong. Ciuman Yunho dapat menenangkan sekaligus membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat.

"Errghh.." erangan sekaligus gerakan Yunhwa di atas tempat tidur kembali menyadarkan pasangan kekasih err atau suami-'istri' itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama melepaskan pangutan mereka dan tersenyum.

"Dia tidur sejak tadi?" tanya Yunho menunjuk sang anak.

"Ne, sebelum itu dia menangis karna kau belum datang juga," Jaejoong memandang wajah polos anaknya.

"Mianhae Yunhwa-ya." seru Yunho mengecup kening Yunho yang pastinya tak selebar kening atau jidat Park Yoochun #YC : gw kena lagi lalala~#author ngakak XDD

Malam pun kian larut, sebagian penduduk bagian timur bumi sudah terlelap jatuh kealam mimpi. Tak beda jauh dari dua orang namja yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa berwarna putih itu, biarlah badan mereka sakit-karna tidur di sofa, asalkan mereka tetap bersama.

**-=-=-YUNJAE-=-=-**

Tak terasa sang mentari kembali muncul dari ufuk timur, di temani oleh siulan burung-burung bak melodi yang menyambut cerahnya hari ini.

Mata kecil yang masih tertutup kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, di kerjab-kerjabkannya mata musang itu. Tangan mungilnya mengucek-ngucek mata tersebut supaya dapat melihat lebih jelas.

"Hoam~~" Yunhwa sedikit menguap sebelum matanya menyipit melihat dua orang pria tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa.

"Umma…Appa.. Ah Appa!" serunya. Entah bagaimana caranya, kaki mungil itu sudah menapak di atas lantai. Dengan cepat ia berjalan kearah dua orang itu. Satu langkah sebelum sampai di sofa itu, sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Huwaaa ikan sarden membawa lari Umma!" masih ingatkah kalian pada si ikan sarden?

"MWO!" Yunho yang tengah asyik berkelana di alam mimpi terbangun dan meloncat dari sofa.

"Yunnie.." namja cantik yang tadi juga tidur jadi tebangun karna teriakan Yunho.

"Hihihi~~" Yunhwa tertawa melihat wajah panik Yunho, itu semua adalah balas dendam karna sang Appa tak kunjung datang tadi malam hingga ia terlelap tidur.

Mata musang Yunho mengerjab. Tunggu!

"YUNHWA!" teriaknya langsung menggendong Yunhwa dan menghambung-hambungkan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Hahaha mian Appa~" ucap Yunhwa yang masih di lambung-lambungkan oleh Yunho keatas.

"Yunnie sudah!" kata Jaejoong. Akhirnya Yunho menurunkan Yunhwa yang tersenyum lebar dan berlari kearah Jaejoong.

"Nappeun!" seru Yunho.

"Ceperti Appa~" Balas Yunhwa.

"Hee Appa mu ini tidak nakal tau~" di cubitnya hidung mancung Yunhwa yang mirip dengan Jaejoong.

"Yunyun ngak pelcaya!" Yunhwa balas dengan mencibir kearah Yunho.

"Mwo? Sudah berani melawan Appa mu eoh? Rasakan ini!"

"Hahah Appa haha geli…" teriak Yunhwa yang di gelitiki oleh Appanya.

"Hei hei sudah~" Jaejoong kembali menengahi kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. Tapi kejadian tesebut membuat ia tersenyum.

"Umma kau mau kemana?" tanya Ahra yang melihat Ummanya tergesa-gesa.

"Umma mau pergi sebentar."

DEG

Sebuah perasaan tak nyaman menyeruak masuk kedalam relung hati yeoja bermata sipit itu.

"Oh, baiklah."

"Umma pergi dulu Ahra, Ah-Ghin." Pamit dan pergi dari rumah itu.

'_Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja._' Batin Ahra.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu itu di ketuk pelan oleh seseorang.

'Clekek'

"Kibum-ssi~" sapa Jaejoong mempersilahkan namja manis itu masuk.

"Saatnya pemeriksaan Yunhwa~" ujar dokter muda itu melihat kearah Yunho dan Yunhwa yang tengah bercanda. Namja kecil berbibir hati itu menoleh kearah Kibum-dokter yang menanganinya.

"Doktel Kibum!" teriaknya langsung berlari memeluk kaki namja manis tersebut.

"Kajja Yunhwa-ya. Aku pinjam anak kalian dulu." gurau Kibum seraya menggendong tubuh kecil Yunhwa dan berlalu dari sana.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali lagi.

TOK TOK

'Clekek'

"Waeyo Kibum-ssi?"

"Katanya ada yang ketinggalan~" Kibum melirik Yunhwa dan memberikan anak kecil itu kepelukan Jaejoong.

"Ada apa eum?" tanya namja cantik itu.

"Heheh poppo Yunyun~" ujar Yunhwa memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya.

CUP~

CUP~

Dua kecupan menyambut kedua pipi chubby Yunhwa.

"Hehehe Cee You Umma Appa~~" ujarnya Yunhwa lagi yang kini telah berada di gendongan Kibum. Ketiganya tertawa melihat tingkah Yunhwa sebelum dokter bermarga Choi itu melangkah untuk memeriksa Yunhwa di ruangannya.

-=-=-YUNJAE-=-=-

Setengah perjalanan kaki Kibum terhenti, mata sipitnya melebar melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja berlalu di sampingnya.

"Doktel~ doktel Kibumm~~" suara kekanakan Yunhwa menyadarkan Yunhwa.

"O-oh ye kajja~" ucapnya dan kembali berjalan. Sementara itu jantungnya tengah berdegup kencang.

'_Bagaimana ini?_'

.

.

.

TOK TOK

Pintu itu kembali di ketuk. Jaejoong yang tengah mengobrol ringan dengan Yunho membuka pintu tesebut.

"Ada apa lagi Ki—" Namja cantik itu mengira itu adalah Kibum, tapi….

Matanya membulat sempurna melihat siapa orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Orang itu…

Seseorang yang tak akan pernah Jaejoong lupakan.

Seseorang yang membuatnya harus menjaga Yunhwa sendirian. Seseorang yang tak akan pernah merestui hubungannya dengan Yunho. Seseoang yang membuat ia berpisah dengan Yunho, ia adalah…..

"Umma—" Yunho membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

**TBC**~~~~~~~

Huwaaa ngak kerasa udah chap 8 ini ff gaje ini kekeke~, berharap chap depan END! Enaknya sad end ato Happy end? Sad end aja gimana?*di lempar pake sapu sma reader+Yunjae n Yunhwa*

Makasih banyak yang masih mau meripiu ff gaje+nista ini hiks hiks~*lap ingus di baju reader*plakkkk. Mian ngak bisa bales ripiunya, maklum aku lagi sibuk bentar lagi UN! Hiaaaa doain semoga nilai author bagus ya?*puppy eyes Yunhwa*

Yaudah segitu aja cuap-cuap gaje author, author Cuma butuh komen bukan BASH ATOPUN FLAME, coba aja yang ada menge-FLAME ATO BASH ff ini ataupun Cast dan sebagainya grrwww.*jilat samura*

Inner author : maaf yang reader author lagi labil, ngomong aja ngak becustuh*nunjuk2 atas*

Me : hiyaaa diam lu inner!#Gagegajegajegaje

**Ripiu lagi ne~ :D**

**YUNJAE IS REALL!**

**AKTF!**

*kecup basah dari author*plakkkk


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Call Me Appa : Anni**

**Legh : 9/?**

**Author : Me! Hyun Hyumin a.k.a Wi-kun Evil'Y**

**Cast : YunJae n other x)**

**Discleamir : YUNJAE saling memiliki! Yunhwa sama Ah-Ghin + FF ini punya author mutlak! Biarpun idenya gaje, tetap ini author yang buat!**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance, family :)**

**Warning : YAOI! BOY X BOY! Bagi yang ngak suka close aja! Typos, EYD, OC, pendek, OOC, makin gaje! Bagi yang ngak suka ama castnya ngak usah baca! Gw ngak butuh flame ato bash! Gw Cuma butuh kritik, saran n penyemangat buat lanjutin ff abal gaje ini!**

**A/N : yeyyy masih ada yang minat ternyata ama ff ini hehe gomawo ne :)*hug n kiss reader*. Oh ya ini ngak jadi End jadi yg nunggu ini end harus menghela nafas aja oke~~ =.=**

**.**

**.**

**Yoshh Happy reading^^**

**Hana Dul Set… Action!**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Pemeriksaan Yunhwa telah selesai, dengan terburu-buru dokter muda itu menggendong Yunhwa dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu, sebelum tangan pucatnya menyentuh knop pintu itu, pintu itu sudah di buka dengan kasar oleh seseorang.

BRAKKK

"Hosh.. Kibum-ssi cepat keruangan operasi, ada pasien yang harus segera di operasi kalau terlambat bisa gawat!" teriak seorang pria paruh baya yang sudah lengkap memakai baju untuk operasi. Mata Kibum terbelalak kaget.

"N-ne tunggu sebentar.." ucapnya, dengan segera ia menurunkan namja kecil yang memandangnya dengan heran.

Di sejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi tubuh Yunhwa, "Yunhwa bisa kembali ke kamar Yunhwa kan? Dokter harus pergi sekarang juga?"

"Nde Doktel~" jawab Yunhwa memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

"Yunhwa lurus saja ne? kamar Yunhwa bernomor 555 oke?" jelas Kibum memakai jas kerjanya-yang pastinya berwarna putih.

"Okeoke doktel Kibum, Yunyun kan pintal jadi pacti bica ke kamal cendilian~" kata Yunhwa mengacungkan jempol kecilnya.

"Baiklah Dokter pergi dulu, Annyeong~" sebelum benar-benar pergi Kibum mengunci ruangannya dan mengacak rambut tebal bocah kecil itu.

"Nado annyeongggg doktelll!" balas Yunhwa melambaikan tangan mungilnya. Setelah mata musangnya tak melihat punggung Kibum yang hilang di telan tembok-jiahhh-bocah kecil itu mulai melangkahkan kaki mungilnya.

"Huwaaa cendilian deh~" teriaknya memanyunkan bibir berbentuk hatinya. Langkah demi langkah dan pintu dengan berbagai nomor telah di laluinya.

"Eungg 552.." gumamnya.

"Ehh.. belalti belapa pintu lagi ya?" ia memasang pose berpikir.

"Ahh.. Tiga pintu lagi, hehe telnyata Yunyun memang pintal, pacti Umma cama Appa bangga~" ia kembali berkata dengan polos serta senyuman yang makin merekah.

Satu pintu lagi yang akan ia lewati maka sampailah namja kecil itu, tapi.. ketika tepat di depan pintu bernomor 554 ia mendengar sesuatu. Dengan menajamkan telinganya, anak berumur 5 tahun itu semakin mendekat.

"Hikss.. hikss…" isakan itu, suara itu! Yunhwa tau persis itu punya siapa. Tiba-tiba dadanya berdegup kencang.

"Umma menangic?" oke, bukankah kalian sudah tau bahwa namja kecil yang satu ini paling tidak tahan melihat Ummanya menangis? Mata kecilnya juga mulai mengabur seiring ia mendekat kearah kamarnya.

"Dasar menjijikkan! Kau! Kau sengaja mencari Yunho dan merayunya untuk kembali kepada mu kan?" teriakan seseorang masuk ke gendang telinga Yunhwa.

"I-itu hikss tidak benar nyonya.. aku sama sekali tidak hiks.. melakukan apa yang anda uncapkan hiks.." Air mata Yunhwa siap meluncur kapan saja mendengar isakan-tangisan- yang ia yakin milik Umma yang paling ia cintai.

TAP

Kaki kecilnya sudah menapak di depan pintu bernomor 235 itu, pintu berwarna putih itu agak terbuka, dijulurkan kepalanya agak kedepan.

DEG

Di dalam sana, Ummanya duduk bersimpuh di lantai, air mata keluar dari mata indahnya. Di belakang namja cantik itu sang Appa tengah memeluk Ummanya. Dengan air mata yang mengalir juga.

TES

TES

Air mata Yunhwa menyeruak keluar, ia mendongkakkan kepalanya, terlihatlah seorang wanita dewasa dengan pakaian mewah. Yunhwa yakin orang itu yang membuat Umma dan Appanya menangis.

"Kau Jung Yunho. Ikut aku pulang dan tinggalkan namja menjijikan itu!" Mrs Jung menunjuk Jaejoong dengan sinis.

"Andwe! Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi!" Yunho berteriak kencang sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh rapuh Jaejoong.

"Kau! Berani membantah ku hanya karna namja menjijikkan itu!"

"JANGAN MENELIAKI UMMA DAN APPA YUNYUN!" teriakan dan tangisan Yunhwa terdengar.

"Yun..hwa.." gumam Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Hiks jangan buat umma dan appa Yunyun nagic hiks.. jangan buat Umma nagic, hiks umma udah banyak nagic hikss hiks huwaaaaa umma hikss.." setelah berteriak Yunhwa berlari kerah Jaejoong dan memeluk namja cantik itu.

"Hikss Umma kenapa nangic hiks jangan nangic lagi hiks huwaaaa~" air mata jernih Yunhwa keluar dengan deras di dekapan Jaejoong.

"Sstt umma ngak nagis kok aegya, jadi Yunhwa berhenti nangis ne?" bisik Jaejoong tepat di telinga sang anak. Dia juga tak ingin sang anak menangis bukan?

"Huks ta-tapi Yunyun liat Umma menangic kalna hiks ahjumma itu hiks hiks.." kata Yunhwa makin menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata ke dalam lekukan leher Jaejoong.

"Da-dan appa juga nangic huwaaa!" tangisan Yunhwa makin keras.

Mrs. Jung mematung di tempat.

"Ssssttt lihat ne Yunhwa, Umma dan appa ngak nangis kok~" kata Yunho seraya mengelus rambut anaknya itu.

Yunhwa mendongkakkan kepalanya-lagi-, sangat jelas terlihat air mata masih meleleh di mata musangnya. Bibir kecilnya bergetar dan pipinya memerah.

"Hiks hiks.."

"Yah jagoan Appa jangan menangis lagi ne~ Nanti appa pergi lagi apa Yunhwa mau?" akal Yunho untuk menghentikan tangisan Yunhwa.

"ANDWEEE! ne ne Yunyun belhenti nangic hiks.. hikss.. hikss.." dengan sekuat tenaga(?) Yunhwa menahan supaya air mata dan isakannya tidak keluar, tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat, ia hanya seorang anak kecil yang tidak ingin melihat kedua orangtuanya menangis dan di sakiti oleh orang lain.

"Hiks..hikss.." merasa isakan Yunhwa sedikit berkurang, Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ummanya.

"Aku tak akan pernah lagi meninggalkan meraka. Aku merasa sangat bahagia bersama mereka. Mereka adalah hidupku. Maaf jika aku tak menuruti perkataan mu umma. Tapi ini jalan yang ku pilih, hidup dengan namja dan anak yang aku cintai sepenuh hati..." Mata musang itu menatap serius kedalam bola mata Mrs Jung.

"Dan walaupun aku harus menanggalkan marga Jung dari nama ku."

"Yunho!" perkataan Yunho membuat Jaejoong protes.

Mrs Jung tak dapat berkata-kata, jari tangannya mengepal, dengan cepat ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Yunho-ah kau terlalu.. bagai manapun dia itu Umma mu Yun! Orang yang sudah membesarkan dan merawatmu dari kecil, kau tidak tau rasanya Yun! Dia pasti sakit hati Yun!" Jaejong setengah berteriak bagaimana pun ia adalah seorang 'ibu' yang melahirkan anaknya dengan susah payah dan merawatnya tanpa pendamping. Ia tau persis bagaimana perasaan Mrs Jung saat ini.

"Ini jalan yang kupilih Jaejoong-ah~" Yunho berjalan kearah sofa dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa tersebut. Kemudian mengusap wajah tampannya dengan kasar.

"Tap—"

"Huweeee umma cama appa bertengkal huwee~~" Yunhwa yang melihat kedua orangtuanya saling –agak- berteriak -kembali- menangis.

"Hahh.." Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama menghela nafas.

"Anni~ Yunhwa–ya Umma dan Appa ngak bertengkar kok~" jelas Jaejoong tersenyum manis kearah Yunhwa dan Yunho.

"Ne itu betul~" sahut Yunho bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan Yunhwa.

"Huksss kalau gitu Appa cama Umma ciuman~"

"Ehhh?"

"Hiks jadi Umma cama Appa ngak mau? Hiks.." Yunhwa kembali meraung(?).

"Oke, tapi berhenti menangis dulu.." kata Jaejoong, wajah namja cantik itu sudah menghangat.

"Hiks udah Yunyun ngak nangic lagi~~" balas Yunhwa menghapus air mata 'musang'nya dengan baju yang ia kenakan. Sedikit seringaian -yang entah menurun dari siapa- terpampang di wajahnya dan pastinya tidak diketahui oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ayooo Appa poppo Umma~~~" teriak Yunhwa girang(?).

Namja tampan bermata musang itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, kemudian melangkah kearah Jaejoong, merengkuh pinggang namja cantik yang wajahnya telah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"I Love You~" bisik Yunho sebelum bibir berbentuk hatinya mendarat di bibir cherry Jaejoong, bibir yang semulanya hanya menempel, kini saling meumat satu sama lain. Tak menyadari Yunhwa yang kini menutup matanya dengan tangan mungilnya-tapi masih bisa terlihat dari sela-sela jarinya yang kecil.

"Ahhh.." ah, desahan tak sengaja-untuk yang kesekian kali- keluar dari bibir merah alami Jaejoong karna lumatan Yunho.

TOK

TOK

Ketukan dari luar membuat Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho, jangan ditanya seberapa merahnya wajah namja cantik itu.

"Hihi cudah celecai poppo-annya Appa?" tanya Yunhwa seraya terkekeh pelan, tangannya masih menutupi mata musang kecilnya. Yunho tak menjawab, namja tampan itu membawa Yunhwa kedalam pelukannya.

"Waeyo Kibum ssi?" kata Jaejoong setelah membukakan pintu, dan ternyata Kibum lah yang mengetuk pintu itu.

"Ah aniya, aku cuma ingin memastikan Yunhwa sudah tiba di kamarnya atau belum." Jawab Kibum agak canggung.

'Ahhh apa yang terjadi tadi ya? emm lebih baik aku tidak usah menanyakannya' batin Kibum.

"Ohh dia sudah tiba, itu dia sedang bermain dengan Yunho~"

"Baiklah~ maaf mengganggu~" ujar Kibum melenggang pergi dari kamar inap itu.

"Siapa Boo?"

"Cuma Kibum ssi~" jawab Jaejoong menyusul Yunho dan Yunhwa yang berada di sofa.

"Umma Appa.."

"Ne waeyo sayang?" tanya Jaejoong mengambil alih Yunhwa.

"Yunyun ingin punya adekk~~"

BLUSS

Wajah keduanya memerah, tangan Yunho kembali menggaruk tengkuknya sementara itu Jaejoong menunduk dan lebih memilih ubin putih itu sebagai objek pengamatannya.

Yunhwa?

Anak itu lagi-lagi mengeluarkan seringaiannya, aigoo dari mana kau dapatkan seringaian itu eoh Yunhwa!

"Ekh itu kita lihat saja nanti Yunhwa-ya~" jawab Yunho akhirnya setelah beberapa saat keheningan melanda.

"Allaceo~~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semburat kemerahan menghiasi langit kota Seoul, di sebuah bangku taman tampak sebuah keluarga yang sedang tertawa bersama. Siapa saja yang melihat keluarga itu pasti iri dengan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga itu; Suami yang tampan, 'Istri' cantik dan seorang anak kecil-yang berada di pangkuan sang Umma- mengemaskan.

"Umma, Appa Yunyun mau main kecana dulu boleh?" anak kecil menggemaskan itu menarik-narik kaos V-neck yang digunakan oleh seorang namja yang memangkunya.

"Oke, tapi hati-hati dan jangan main jauh-jauh arra!" Jaejoong-namja canti itu- menurunkan Yunhwa.

"Dan jangan berlari-lari!" sambung Yunho.

"Hehe Okeoke nikmati kencannya Umpa~" seru Yunhwa terkekeh dan langsung pergi dari bangku berwarna coklat itu.

"Yah Kim Yunhwa!" protes Jaejoong, untuk kesekian kalinya wajah cantiknya memerah.

"Hahaha dia sangat pintar, dia tau apa yang kita butuhkan~" Yunho menyeringai dan mendekat kearah Jejoong.

"Yak hentikan seringaian mu itu!" teriak Jaejoong menjauh dari Yunho.

"Kan kita sudah lama tak bermesrahan Boo~ mumpung kita hanya berdua~" balas Yunho mengerucutkan bibir seksinya, membuat Jaejoong terkekeh dan kembali mendekat kearah Yunho. Menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu bidang namja tampan itu, sedangkan Yunho melingkarkan tangan kirirnya ke pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Dan pasangan itu menikmati semilir angin senja yang bermain di sekitar mereka.

"Jeongmal saranghae Boojae~"

"Nodo Yunnie-ah~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=-=-=YUNJAE=-=-=**

Kaki kecil itu terus malangkah mengelilingi taman yang banyak di datangi oleh orang itu. Matanya yang sipit makin menyipit melihat seseorang memakai baju merah yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku yang memang di sediakan oleh taman itu.

"Kayaknya Yunyun pelnah liat olang itu deh.." gumamnya pelan, kakinya makin melangkah mendekati bangku itu.

"Hiks…hikss.."

"Ehh dia menangic?" gumam Yunhwa lagi.

Kini ia berada di depan orang itu, seorang wanita yang tengah menunduk-dengan kedua tangannya menagkup wajahnya.

"Ahjumma..ahjumma nangic kenapa?" tanya Yunhwa sembari menarik-narik kecil dress yang dipakai wanita paruh baya itu. Wanita itu melepaskan tangkupan(?) di wajahnya. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat seorang anak kecil yang tengah menarik-narik dress merahnya.

"Eh Ahjumma yang tadi!" seru Yunhwa. Sedetik kemudian ia menatap Mrs Jung dengan mata tajamnya, bibirnya mengerucut. Bocah kecil itu memperlihatkan raut tidak sukanya. Jelas. Karna wanita itu telah membuat Appa dan Ummanya menangis.

"Ahjumma yang bikin Umma dan Appa Yunyun nangic!" jari telunjuk kecilnya mengarah kearah wajah Mrs Jung. Wanita paruh baya itu menahan air matanya yang akan keluar lagi.

'_Yunwa-ya kau tidak boleh dendam kepada orang yang menjahati mu ne? Yunhwa ngak boleh jahat sama mereka, dan Yunhwa balas kejahatan mereka dengan kebaikan arra?' _sala satu nasehat yang di berikan Jaejoong terngiang di kepala Yunhwa. pandangannya yang tajam berubah menjadi sendu, perlahan-lahan mata musangnya berkaca-kaca, bagaimana kalau Ummanya tau bahwa ia berbuat sesuatu yang dilarang Ummanya?

"Uh.. Mi-mianhae Ahjumma~" kata Yunhwa, sontak Mrs Jung terkejut, kenapa malah anak ini yang meminta maaf!

"Aturannya Ahjumma yang minta maaf~ Mianhae." Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah puluhan tahun hidupnya, ia meminta maaf dan itu kepada seorang anak kecil!

"Ahh kalau begitu kita caling minta maaf dan memaafkan caja eotte? Kata Umma kita haluc memaafkan olang, walau olang itu cudah jahat kepada kita~" perkataan polos Yunhwa sedikit menampar hati Mrs Jung. Tangan wanita itu terjulur untuk menggendong Yunhwa dan anak kecil itu menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Kini Yunhwa telah duduk di pangkuan Mrs Jung dan berhadapan dengan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar mirip Yunho." gumam Mrs Jung melihat wajah Yunhwa.

"Hehehe tentu caja dia kan Appa Yunyun!" jawab Yunhwa menepuk pelan dadanya. Mrs Jung terkekeh pelan, tingkah Yunhwa memang benar-benar mirip dengan Yunho sewaktu kecil. Wanita itu kembali mengamati Yunhwa.

Mata musang yang mirip dengan Yunho, bibir berbentuk hati serta wajah kecilnya benar-benar duplikat Yunho, tapi hanya hidungnya saja beda dengan hidung Yunho.

"Ah nama mu siapa?" tanya Mrs Jung.

"Yunhwa, Kim Yunhwa~"

"Menurutmu Umma mu bagaimana orangnya eum?"

"Umma? Eung! Umma adalah olang yang paling baik, paling cayang cama Yunyun, Umma banyak ngajalin Yunyun, kalau Yunyun calah Umma pacti malah dan kacih nasehat cama Yunyun. Walaupun Umma ngelawat Yunyun dulu cendilian, tapi umma cangat hebat dan kuat. Tapi…. Umma celing nagic malam-malam dan itu buat Yunyun cedih, Yunyun pelnah liat Umma nangis waktu ingat cama Appa. Pokoknya Umma itu The Bect!" jawab Yunhwa dengan senyuman lebarnya, mengingat betapa hebatnya sang Umma yang telah melahirkan dan merawatnya.

"Oh," gumam Mrs Jung seadanya atau tak dapat berkata-kata? Entahlah…

"Tapi kenapa tadi ahjumma belteliak kepada Umma dan Appa? Apa calah Umma dan Appa Yunyun cama Ahjumma?"

"…" wanita itu tak bisa menjawab. Mendengar dan melihat sikap Yunhwa kepadanya tadi, pasti Jaejoong sangat mengajari banyak hal yang baik kepada Yunhwa. Dan apakah ia harus membuka hati dan menerima Jaejoong bersama Yunho?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wkwkwk TBC kok tenang aja :D

Aloha~~~ ternyata kita masih bertemu lain waktu chingudeul, menurut aku sih mungkin chap depan enaknya ending. gimana di terusin ato ngak nih? Itu terserah reader :D sekali lagi makasih yang udah ripiu ff abal ini :) maaf kalo banyak typos, karna saya hanya manusia biasa yang sarak(?) akan kesalahan.*plakkk

Buat Enno KimLee kenapa aku ganti Pen name? hehe jawabannya, aku pengen ganti aja, Hyun Hyumin terlal gimana gitu~*plakkk

Mian ngak bisa balas ripiunya ne (_ _)

Me : Wahh ngak nyangka udah chap 9*dance mirotic*

Changmin : apaan yg chapter 9 ha? Batang idung gw ngak keliatan di nih ff!

Me : kan lu udah gw bikini ama Se7en ~~*lirik Missin' You*

Changmin : *BLUSSS*

Se7en : eh di Missin' You lu nanggung begok! mana!

Me : *Kaburrrr*

Changmin : *BLUSS-again*

Gaje ye? Yaudah deh di ripiu ya teman-teman~

Cee You~~*ala Yunhwa*


	10. Chapter 10 : END

**Title : Call Me Appa : Anni**

**Legh : 10/10 END**

**Author : Me! Hyun Hyumin a.k.a Wi-kun Evil'Y a.k.a Hyun Wi-kun Shipper**

**Cast : YunJae n other x)**

**Discleamir : YUNJAE saling memiliki! Yunhwa sama Ah-Ghin + FF ini punya author mutlak! Biarpun idenya gaje, tetap ini author yang buat!**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance, family :)**

**Warning : YAOI! BOY X BOY! Bagi yang ngak suka close aja! Typos, EYD, OC, M-Preg, pendek, OOC, makin gaje! Bagi yang ngak suka ama castnya ngak usah baca! Gw ngak butuh flame ato bash! Gw Cuma butuh kritik, saran n penyemangat buat lanjutin ff abal gaje ini! **

**A/N** : masih adakah yang ingat dengan ff ini? makasih banyak yang udah mau review ff gaje ini, maaf kalau terlalu banyak typos, maklum manusia keke. yaudah maaf endingnya mengecewakan (_ _) oh ya makasih juga buat seseorang yang udah bangkitin ide ini, mian aku lupa nama mu chingu T.T*deep bow

"FF hyun, jadi terserah hyun :p**"**

**..**

***Happy Reading* ^0^9**

**..**

**..**

**^LAST CHAPTER^**

"Ahjumma?" Yunhwa kembali menarik-narik dress merah Mrs Jung. Wanita itu tersentak lalu memandang mata musang Yunhwa.

"Umma dan Appa mu tidak ada salah apa-apa."

"Ta-tapi Ahjumma ngebentak dan belteliak ke Umpa Yunyun, Apa meleka pelnah melakukan cecuatu yang buat Ahjumma malah? Atau Ahjumma benci meleka kalna Umpa Yunyun cama-cama namja?" raut wajah yang polos itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang ia katakan. Demi Tuhan! anak itu baru berusia 5 tahun! Dan sudah berbicara seperti itu?

Mrs Jung lagi-lagi tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut kecil itu. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa ia menentang Yunho, dari dulu sampai sekarang ia tidak tau mengapa dia begitu tak menyukai Jaejoong, dan ini bukan karena mereka sama-sama namja ataupun tentang keturunan. Sampai detik ini juga ia(atau tepatnya author) tidak tau apa yang membuatnya tak menyukai Jaejoong.

"Ahju—" perkataan Yunhwa terputus oleh pelukan Mrs Jung.

"Panggil aku halmonie ne?" kening Yunhwa mengkerut, tapi ia tetap membalas pelukan Mrs Jung.

"Kenapa Yunyun haluc panggil helmonie cama ahjumma?" setelah pelukan mereka merenggang, Yunhwa memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda ia bingung.

"Aku adalah Umma dari Appa mu."

"Jinja?" mata musang itu berbinar.

"Ne aku adalah halmonie mu oke~" kata Mrs Jung mengacak rambut tebal Yunhwa.

"Uwaaa Yunyun punya halmonie!" Yunhwa menerjang Mrs Jung dengan pelukan yang sangat erat dan hangat.

Mentari perlahan-lahan mulai terbenam, meninggalkan kemegahan angkasa yang mulai berubah gelap.

"Hey Yunhwa-ya dimana Appa mu?"

"Omo! Yunyun lupa! Heee eottokhe? Umma cama Appa pacti bingung nyaliin Yunyun cekalang.." anak kecil itu panik sendiri memikirkan bagaimana paniknya sang Umma dan Appa mencarinya. Dengan cepat ia turun dari pangkuan .

"Halmonie, Yunyun pelgi ketempat Umpa dulu ne~ Annyeong!" Yunhwa melambaikan tangannya kearah yang menatapnya bingung.

"Biar halmonie antar~" kata sedikit berteriak kearah Yunhwa dan menyusul cucunya itu.

"Eumm tapi nanti Halmonie jangan malah cama Umma dan Appa ne?" tanya Yunhwa mengedipkan mata musangnya.

"Ne, tenang saja, halmonie tidak akan memarahi Umma dan Appa Yunyun~" jawab lembut seraya meggenggam tangan kecil Yunhwa. Yahh dia harus bisa merestui Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai detik ini.

"Yunhwa-ya!"

"Kim Yunhwa!" samar-samar terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat Yunhwa kenal.

"Umma Appa Yunyun dicini!" pekik Yunhwa melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tengah berlari-lari kecil di tengah taman. Otomatis Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunhwa dan langsung berlari kearah anak semata wayang mereka. Jaejoong yang lebih dulu sampai di tempat Yunhwa, memeluk erat tubuh kecil Yunhwa, tanpa menyadari disana ada Mrs Jung.

"Hiks kemana saja kau tadi Yunhwa-ya! kan sudah Umma bilang tadi, jangan pergi jauh-jauh!" nada marah sekaligus kuatir sangat jelas dari kalimat Jaejoong barusan.

"Mianhae Umma hiks.. Yunyun calah hiks.. huwaaa jangan menangic lagi umma~~" raung Yunhwa di dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Yunho, namja itu membeku tepat di samping Jaejoong, tatapan cemasnya berubah menjadi datar.

"Apalagi yang mau kau lakukan?" ucapan dingin Yunho begitu menusuk sampai kerelung hati wanita cantik ber-dress merah itu.

"Aku cuma mau membantu cucu ku mencari Umpanya." Jawab Mrs Jung berusaha tegas.

Yunho tersenyum kecut, "Cucu katamu? Bahkan kau tak mau menerima kami? Halmeoni macam apa kau?" tatapan tajam serta ucapan dingin Yunho terdengar oleh Jaejoong.

"Yun!" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya di badan kecil Yunho dan menatap tajam mata musang Yunho.

"Jaga ucapan mu Jung Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong.

Mrs. Jung menghirup udara dalam-dalam, mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang dan setiap detakan terasa sangat menyesakkan.

"Maaf, aku kembali dulu." pamit Mrs Jung.

"Halmeoni…" gumam Yunhwa.

"Kita kembali kedalam." Ucap Yunho dingin dan langsung menggendong Yunhwa yang meronta-ronta.

"Yunyun mau cama Halmeoni!"

Yunho tak mempedulikan Yunhwa yang meronta-ronta di dalam pelukannya, ia terus berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Di belakang namja itu, Jaejoong berjalan dengan lesu.

"Yunyun mau Halmeoni Appa!" teriak Yunhwa.

"DIAM!" bentak Yunho dan langsung menurunkan Yunhwa yang mulai terisak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Yunhwa dan memeluk namja kecil itu.

"Tak bisakah kau lembut sedikit!"

"Lembut kata mu? Bukankah kau juga pernah membentaknya bahkan kau lebih mementingkan orang lain di bandingkan anak mu sendiri!" emosi mulai menguasai namja bermata musang itu.

"A-aku…" lidah Jaejoong memdadak kelu.

"Hiks Huwaaaaa hiks Appa cama hiks Umma belantem huwaaa halmeoni!" raungan Yunhwa membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong sadar, dengan cepat namja cantik itu menggendong anak semata wayangnya.

"Yunyun mau halmeoni hiks huwaa halmeoni hiks hiks.." mata musang itu terus meluncur air mata yang jernih.

Mata besar Jaejoong masih menangkap siluet Mrs Jung di ujung jalan, dengan cepat dihampirinya ibu dari orang yang ia cintai itu.

"N-nyonya Yunhwa ingin bersama anda." Kata Jaejoong berdiri 1 meter di belakang Mrs Jung, wanita paruh baya itu berbalik dan menemukan Jaejoong yang sedang menggendong Yunhwa.

"Hiks hiks halmeoni hiks.." isakan Yunhwa.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya buru-buru mengambil sang cucu dari gendongan Jaejoong.

"T-tadi a-aku dan Yunho sempat bertengkar." Namja cantik itu menggingit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

"Halmeoni hikss Umma cama Appa hikss.."

"Sudahlah, Yunhwa sama Halmeoni saja ne~" balas mengelus rambut tebal Yunhwa.

"Kau urus si keras kepala itu, biar aku yang menenangkan Yunhwa, aku akan mengajaknya keliling-keliling disini.." ujar menoleh kearah Jaejoong.

"G-gomawo nyonya~" ujar Jaejoong membungkuk.

"Mulai hari ini panggil aku Umma.." setelah mengatakan itu langsung pergi. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang membaku mendengar perkataan Umma Yunho.

Sedetik kemudian ia teringat kepada Yunho.

**-=-=Yunjae=-=-**

"Yunho-ah.." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dari belakang. Namja tampan itu masih berdiri di tempat semula sebelum Jaejoong meninggalkannya.

"Mianhae Yunnie.." lanjut namja bermata jernih itu seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung tegap Yunho.

Namja dengan mata tajam itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong, wajah kecilnya di sembunyikannya di lekukan leher Jaejoong.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf Jae, mianhae.." suara Yunho agak teredam(?). Tangan Jaejoong beralih membelai surai tebal Yunho dengan sayang.

"Saranghae Yunho-ah. Jeongmal saranghae~" bisik Jaejoong.

Yunho menegakkan kepalanya, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan—tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang melihat kerah mereka.

"Nado saranghae Boojae~" entah siapa yang memulai, bibir mereka pun bertemu. Menyapa satu sama lain.

"Mmmhh muahh.." Jaejoong lebih dulu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, wajahnya yang tadi agak pucat kini memerah membuat Yunho tak tahan untuk membelai pipi semulus kulit bayi tersebut.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi kepada Umma mu ne?"

"Huh! Aku kesal kepadanya Boo." balas Yunho memanyunkan bibir berbentuk hatinya.

"Kau tau, tadi dia menyuruh ku memanggilnya Umma."

"MWO?"

"Nde, dia menyuruh ku memanggilnya Umma." Senyuman Jaejoong mengembang.

"Yun.. mungkin dia sudah bisa menerima kita, jadi hilangkan rasa kesal mu itu ne?"

"Aku tidak percaya.."

"Heii ayolah Yun, kenapa kau jadi kekanakan seperti ini eoh?" Jaejoong mencubit pipi Yunho.

"Yahh apa katamu? Aku kekanakan? Hiyaa rasakan ini Jung Jaejoong!" Yunho langsung menggelitik pinggang Jaejoong—yang jelas-jelas sensitive.

"Hahahaha sudahh he…hentikan Yun haha.."

"Ehem.." satu deheman menghentikan kegiatan Yunjae.

"Yahh halmeoni, Yunyun kan mau liat Umpa kayak anak kecil kenapa di tegul.." protes Yunhwa yang berada di gendongan Mrs. Jung sambil memanyunkan bibir berbentuk hatinya.

Kedua pasangan itu terdiam gugup(?).

"Yunhwa dengan Umma dan Appa Yunhwa ne, halmeoni harus pergi sekarang~" kata memecahkan keheningan.

"Baiklah tapi halmeoni janji datang lagi ne~" anak yang sangat mirip dengan Yunho itu menjulurkan jari kelingking kecilnya. Hoho pinky promise.

"Ne halmeoni janji~" menyambut jari kelinking Yunhwa dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku pulang.." pamitnya lalu berjalan pergi dari taman rumah sakit tersebut.

**=-=-YUNJAE-=-=**

Kini dikamar inap itu terlihat lebih ramai, walaupun hanya tiga orang didalamnya.

"Huwaa Appa kembalikan kue Yunyun.." pekik Yunhwa tak terima cake strawberry-nya di curi oleh sang Appa.

"Andweyo~ cake ini punya Appa~" balas Yunho mencomot cake itu.

"Appa jahat huwee kembalikan!" anak kecil bermata musang itu menarik-narik tangan Yunho yang mengangkat tinggi cake tersebut.

"Yun sudahlah, kembalikan cake punya Yunhwa." ucap Jaejoong yang mulai terganggu karna pekikan dan teriakan Yunhwa yang melengking.

"Aniya~" Yunhwa makin mem-pout bibirnya.

"Umma.." mata musang Yunhwa berkaca-kaca melihat kearah Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho, berikan sekarang atau kau tidak ku beri ciuman!"

GLEK

Namja berwajah kecil itu menelan ludahnya diam-diam, lalu memberikan cake strawberry yang ia pegang kearah Yunhwa yang tersenyum lebar.

"Nyam nyam macitta!" uangkap Yunhwa memakan cake tersebut.

Yunho? namja tampan itu merengut. Perlahan namja cantik itu mendekati Yunho dan mencium kilat bibir tebal Yunho, membuat sang empu terkejut.

"Naugthy.." gumam Yunho mengerling kearah Jaejoong yang dibalas dengan tatapan menantang ._.

"Eughh Umma cama Appa ngapain?" tanya Yunhwa innocent.

"E-eh tidak ngapa-ngapain kok Yunhwa~" jawab Yunho sambil memangku Yunhwa.

.

.

.

Pintu besar keluarga Jung terbuka lebar menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya. Semua maid yang berada di rumah itu terkejut melihat sang nyonya besar tersenyum tulus. Bahkan Ahra pun terkejut.

"Umma ada apa?" tanya Ahra.

"Aniya, tidak ada apa-apa.." jawab melenggang kekamarnya yang berada diatas.

"Oh ya, suruh semua maid menyiapkan sebuah pesta yang special untuk besok malam.." celetuk Mrs. Jung setiba di tangga paling atas.

"Ehh untuk apa Umma?"

"Kau lihat saja besok Ahra~"

Yeoja bermata sipit itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan pergi menyuruh para maid untuk melaksanakan apa yang di suruh oleh Umma-nya.

~**Keesokan Harinya**~

"Annyeong doktel Kibum, kapan-kapan kunjungi Yunyun ne?" pamit Yunhwa kepada Kibum. Yap hari ini anak dari pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong itu sudah di perbolehkan pulang.

"Ne. tenang saja Yunhwa.." dokter manis itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh pendek Yunhwa dan mengacak rambut tebal sang anak.

"Gomawo Kibum ssi.." ucap Jaejoong dan Yunho membungkuk kearah Kibum.

"Ah cheonma~" jawab Kibum kembali berdiri.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. sampai ketemu lagi Kibum ssi." Sekali lagi Yunho membungkuk dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan Kibum bersama Jaejoong yang di gendongannya sudah ada Yunhwa.

"Annyeong doktellll!" teriak Yunhwa melambaikan tangannya kearah Kibum yang tersenyum penuh arti.

**=-=-YUNJAE-=-=**

Sesampai di apartement Jaejoong, Yunhwa langsung berlari.

"Huwaa akhilnya tiba di lumah~"

"Umma cepat buka pintunya~" lanjut anak bermata musang itu.

"Iya iya, sabar Yunhwa-ya~" balas Jaejoong memasukkan kunci kedalam lubang di knop pintu.

CLEKEK

Pintu itu terbuka dan anak kecil itu langsung melenggang masuk. "Ahh aku capek." Lenguh Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang berada disana.

"Minumlah dulu.." Jaejoong menyerahkan segelas jus jeruk kepada Yunho.

"Gomawo Boo~" ucap Yunho meminum jus itu sekali teguk.#o.0

"Umma Appa Yunyun boleh beltanya ngak?" tanya Yunhwa yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Umpa-nya.

"Apa yang mau Yunhwa tanyakan?" Jaejoong menghampiri anaknya tersebut dan memangkunya di sebelah Yunho.

"Kapan Yunyun punya saeng?"

DEG

Seringaian terbentuk di bibir Yunho, " Kau benar-benar ingin punya dongsaeng Yunhwa-ya?"

"Nde!" Yunhwa mengangguk pasti.

"Tanya kepada Umma mu~"

"Ehh, Umma mau kan buatin Yunyun dongsaeng?"

"M-mwo?" wajah Jaejoong memerah sempurna.

"Ne Yunyun mau punya saeng~" Yunhwa memberikan tatapan memohon andalannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya. Malu. Tentu saja, dia sudah lama tak melakukan hubungan itu.

"Umma~~~"

"Ne. Baiklah. Tapi tidak sekarang!" tiga kata terakhir di tujukan untuk Yunho yang memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hehehe gomawo Umma!"

Setelah itu mereka bertiga bercakap-cakap sampai suara ketukan mengintrupsi mereka.

"Aku buka pintu dulu." ucap Jaejoong menyerahkan Yunhwa ke pangkuan Yunho.

CLEKEK

Jaejoong membuka pintu itu, mata besarnya menyipit melihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian elegan sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah kau pasti Jaejoong ssi kan?" yeoja itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Nde, saya Jaejoong. Err ada apa ya?"

"Perkenalkan, Ahra, Jung Ahra. Noona Yunho." yeoja cantik yang ternyata Ahra itu menjulurkan tangannya. Dengan sedikit ragu Jaejoong menyambut tangan Ahra.

"Apa ada Yunho di dalam?"

"Ne, dia ada di dalam, silahkan masuk.." Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar.

…

"Ahra noona?"

"Ne ini aku Yunho-ah, masa' kau sudah lupa dengan ku? Kita baru sehari tidak bertemu Jung Yunho!" jawab Ahra sedikit merengut.

"Ahla noona annyeong!"

"Ahh Yunhwa!" yeoja itu langsung mengambil Yunhwa dari pangkuan adiknya.

"Ehm silahkan di minum dulu Ahra ssi.." seru Jaejoong meletakkan secangkir teh untuk Ahra.

"Gomawo Jaejoong-ah, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi. Aku ini kakak Yunho, jadi panggil aku noona~"

"Ne~" jawab Jaejoong kembali duduk di samping Yunho.

"Untuk apa kau kesini noona?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau tidak suka eh? Aku kesini di suruh Umma. Ah Jaejoong-ah nanti kau ikut aku."

"E-eh ikut kemana?"

"Ikut saja~"

"Yunyun boleh ikut ngak ahla noona?" tanya Yunhwa.

"Ne tentu saja boleh~"

"Yah ada apa ini noona?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi nanti waktu Jaejoong dan Yunhwa pergi dengan ku, kau pergi ke butik langganan Umma arra?"

"Tidak ada penolakan!" sebelum Yunho menyahut Ahra memberikan tatapan tajamnya membuat Yunho tak jadi memprotes.

"Ah karna sekarang sudah jam12, Jaejoong-ah gantilah pakaian mu dengan Yunhwa, kita akan pergi~" kata Ahra menyesap teh nya.

"Baiklah~" jawab Jaejoong pasrah lalu mengambil Yunhwa dari pangkuan Ahra dan melenggang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Noona ada apa sih?"

"Kau tanya saja kepada Umma nanti. Dia yang akan menunggu mu di butik." Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas.

**=-=-YUNJAE-=-=**

"Untuk apa kita kemari Ahra noona?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada Ahra. Sekarang mereka bertiga berada di sebuh butik yang Jaejoong ketahui sangat terkenal.

"Hmm pilihlah salah satu jas yang menurut mu cocok dengan mu." Sahut Ahra tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Ah bagaimana jas hitam ini?" Ahra menunjuk setelan jas yang sangat elegan di depannya.

"Anni, itu tidak cocok untuk umma." Yunhwa yang sedang di gandeng oleh Ahra menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar Yunhwa-ya, menurut mu mana yang cocok?"

"Mmm…" namja kecil itu mengedarkan pandangnnya ke berbagai jenis baju yang berada di butik tersebut.

Seketika mata musangnya berbinar. "Noona Yunyun tau yang mana~" Yunhwa menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

"Yang mana?"

"Itu…." Jari telunjuk Yunhwa menunjuk sebauah jas yang terletak di ujung.

"Ah!" Ahra berseru, "Kau pintar Yunhwa-ya!" lanjut Ahra menggendong Yunhwa.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau coba baju itu~"

.

.

.

"Kau sudah datang Yun." Kata Mrs. Jung melihat anak keduanya berdiri 1 meter di sampingnya. Yunho hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Kajja kita masuk!" ajak Mrs. Jung menarik tangan Yunho untuk masuk kedalam butik langganannya.

"Yah Umma!" protes Yunho.

"Pilihlah jas yang kau suka~"

"Untuk apa? Di rumah masih banyak jas ku." Cuek Yunho, tapi matanya meliar memandang jas-jas yang berada di toko itu.

"Pilih saja~~"

**=-=-YUNJAE-=-=**

"Yo Siwon-kun!" seorang namja berpipi tembem*-_-* menyapa seorang namja tinggi di dekatnya.

"Yoochun-kun!" balas namja tinggi benama Siwon itu.

"Kau tau mengapa kita di undang kerumah keluarga Jung? Apalagi disini ramai sekali."

"Aku juga tidak tau." Balas Siwon lagi.

"Perhatian semuanya. Acara inti akan kita mulai." Teriak seorang pria paruh baya.

Semua orang yang tadinya berbincang-bincang jadi menghentkan pembicaraan mereka. kini pandangn mereka semua beralih kearah sang Tuan dan Nyunya rumah— dan — yang kini berjalan di tangga.

"Saya mengumpulkan kalian semua disini untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Hari ini, anak saya, Jung Yunho akan saya nikahkan langsung dengan seseorang yang selama ini dia cintai. Meski dulu saya sangat menentang mereka, tapi kini saya sadar cinta mereka tidak dapat saya patahkan meski sekarang sudah 5 tahun terlewat kan setelah kejadian itu."

Yunho yang sedang berada di dekat orang tuanya terelalak kaget. Apa? Menikah?

"Kemarilah nak~" Mrs. Jung mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yunho, yang di sambut dengan kaku oleh Yunho.

"Ahra-ah panggilkan pengantinnya!" kata Mrs Jung. Ahra yang memang sudah tau langsung menuju kesebuah kamar.

**-Flash Back-**

"Umma sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"Aku ingin menebus kesalahan ku~" Kening Ahra mengkerut mendengar penuturan sang Umma.

"Aku akan menikahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong malam ini juga." Kemudian Mrs. Jung berlalu dari hadapan Ahra untuk melihat persiapan oleh maid-maid nya yang berada di rumah Jung.

"MWO?"

**-Flash Back END-**

CLEKEK

Ahra membuka sebuah pintu yang berada di belakang rumah kediaman Jung.

"Noona, kenapa aku harus berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kemarilah~" Ahra menjulurkan tangannya. Dengan ragu Jaejoong menyambut tangan Ahra.

"Yunhwa berjalan di depan Noona dan Umma mu ne?" intruksi Ahra kepada Yunhwa yang kini memakai jas berwarna hitam.

"Oke Noona. Wahh Umma Yunyun benal-benal cantik memakai jac itu!" teriak Yunhwa. Ahra dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat Yunhwa.

…**.**

Pintu utama keluarga Jung terbuka begitu lebar. Kemudian nampaklah seorang anak kecil berjalan dengan senyuman lebarnya, di belakang anak itu nampak seorang namja dan yeoja sedang bergandengan tangan.*taukan gimana gandengannya?*

Jaejoong terus berjalan mengikuti Ahra, ia tak tau apa yang terjadi sekarang ini, banyak orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal, tapi dari mata besarnya nampak Yoochun, Junsu, Siwon, Kibum tersenyum penuh arti kearahnya. Dan di depan sana, Yunho dan kedua orangnya berdiri. Tunggu—ini seperti pernikahan, pikir Jaejoong.

Kini Ahra dan Jaejoong berdiri tepat di depan sebuah podium(?). Ahra segera melepaskan tangannya dari Jaejoong dan memberikannya kepada Yunho.

"Semoga kalian bahagia.." gumamnya.

Namja cantik itu hanya menurut ketika tangannya dialihkan kepada Yunho.

"Baiklah pernikahan ini akan kita langsungkan, kalau ada yang tidak setuju mohon angkat tangan."

Hening

"Baiklah pernikahan ini akan saya mulai." Ucap sang pastur.

"Yun.." Jaejoong sengaja membuat suara sepelan mungkin, matanya mengisyaratkan banyak pertanyaan. Yunho hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

Dan hari ini, pengucapan janji suci pun terucapkan. Berjanji akan selalu ada di saat suka maupun duka. Dari beberapa tamu ada yang menangis dan tesenyum senang.

"Kesinilah nak~" ujar Mrs. Jung merentangkan tangannya setelah pernikahan anaknya. Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung menghambur kearah wanita paruh baya itu.

"Mianhae, hanya ini yang bisa Umma lakukan untuk kalian."

"Aniya Umma ini cukup, terima kasih~" kata Yunho merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Jae, maaf~"

"Hiks tidak umma, hiks aku berterima kasih hiks telah memberiku kesempatan bersama Yunho hiks.." Mrs. Jung mengelus punggung menantunya.

"Hahhh jangan menangis lagi, ini hari bahagia ne~ Ayo nikmati pestanya!"

"Umma! Appa!" si kecil Yunhwa berteriak.

"Aigoo anak Appa.." Yunho menggendong Yunhwa.

"Umma jangan nagic ne~" ucap Yunhwa melihat kearah Jaejoong yang sedang menyeka air matanya.

"Ne sayang~" balas Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

Kemudian semuanya membaur menyapa para tamu yang hadir. Yoochun, Junsu, Siwon dan Kibum turut bahagia atas pernikahan YunJae. Akhirnya kisah cinta mereka yang dulunya sempat terputus kini terjalin lagi dengan ikatan saklar yang di sebut pernikahan. Yeah semoga kalian bahagia.

"UMMA APPA YUNYUN MAU DONGSAENG!" pekik Yunhwa membuat semua yang hadir di pesta itu tertawa. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong, wajah mereka memerah karna ucapan Yunhwa.

Inilah kehidupan baru kalian, lupakan masa lalu dan jadikanlah pelajaran untuk kehidupan kalian esoknya.

**-END-**

.

.

.

Puahhhh yeayyyyy tamat juga akhirnya. Tunggu, gaje ya? biarlah author masih belajar~~ mian ada typos di setiap chapter. Hyun mau curhat dulu, sebenarnya ide awal ff ini ada humor nya loh, tapii kenapa banyak yang nangis ya?*lirik Yunhwa n jae*di tendang.

Menurut readerdeul ff ini genrenya apasih? Dan untuk terakhir kalinya-di ff ini a.k.a call me appa : anni- aku minta review yang panjang ne, keluari unek2 kalian pas baca ff ini, saya terima dengan lapang dada ._.V

Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada reader yang setia membaca ff abal nan gaje ini, maaf ngk bisa sebutin atu2, tapi kalian yang mereview membuat saya senang dan dapat melanjtkan ff ini.

Sekali lagi GOMAWO! Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya~*lambai2 *Bow bareng Yunho, Jaejoong dan Yunhwa beserta cast lainnya.

Dan untuk sider-kalau ada- di komen chap terakhir ini ya~*puppy eyes Yunhwa*

GAMSAHAMNIDA (_ _)

***Hyumin**


End file.
